My Love, My Life
by emeCe
Summary: (HIATUS) Traducción-. Bella se muda a Seattle donde conoce a Edward, un padre soltero, y las chispas vuelan. Pero, ¿podrán Bella y Edward superar las complicaciones que surgen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

Suspiré e levanté mi cabeza, dejando que los últimos rayos de sol dieran en mi rostro antes de volver lentamente del balcón hacia dentro, envolviendo mis brazos a mí alrededor.

Ciudad nueva, departamento nuevo, vida nueva. Y estaba completamente sola.

El departamento que alquilé era muy pequeño, por decir lo menos. Tenía una cocina, una sala de estar que servía también como habitación, y un baño. Pero con mis ahorros casi minúsculos y el pequeño ingreso que dispongo, era lo mejor que podía conseguir en tan corto plazo.

Dejar Forks, la ciudad en la que he crecido y que he llegado a amar, no había sido una decisión fácil. He dejado a un padre decepcionado, a un grupo de amigos desairados, y a un novio traicionado atrás en esa pequeña ciudad, y tanto ha pasado ahí en el último año. Venir aquí fue un nuevo comienzo para mí. Sería capaz de acomodarme y hacer lo que quisiera en mi vida.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escuché el sonido del timbre. Suspirando pesadamente, caminé la pequeña distancia del sofá hacia la puerta.

De pie frente a la puerta había una diminuta morena con hermosos rasgos de duende y cabello puntiagudo.

"Hola." Dije, insegura, noté que ella parecía extremadamente hiperactiva y… saltarina.

"¡Hola! Soy Alice Cullen, y vivo en el departamento que está al final del pasillo. Vi a los de la empresa de mudanza trayendo tus cajas y entonces pensé que podría venir y saludar, porque mi novio Jasper está jugando al básquet con mi papá y mi hermano, así que estaba algo así como sola."

"Soy Bella Swan." Me reí incómoda, un poco impresionada de lo entusiasta que era ésta mujer.

"Lo siento si esa fue demasiada información, pero acabo de tomar como dos cosas de Red Bull. ¿Qué te parece el edificio? Quiero decir, sé que los departamentos son un poco pequeños, pero tiene un ambiente agradable ¿no lo crees?" Alice continuó parloteando, y yo asentí, intentando acostumbrarme a ella.

"Seh, tiene cierta… esencia." Coincidí, sin saber qué más decir.

"¿Quieres venir y pedimos comida china o algo?" Preguntó Alice, balanceándose en los tacones aguja que tenía puestos, "¡Podemos ver la televisión o poner una película!"

Dudé, preguntándome si realmente debería ir con esta mujer a su departamento. Seguro, parecía bastante amigable, pero ¿qué si era una asesina demente o algo? La miré de reojo e instantáneamente me relajé. Obviamente era demasiado amigable y sólo quería una amiga. No la culpaba; viendo que las únicas otras personas que había visto por el complejo de departamentos estaban probablemente alrededor de sus sesentas o setentas.

"Seh, seguro. Eso suena bien." Decidí finalmente, caminando fuera de mi departamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, asegurándome de que las llaves aún estaban en mi bolsillo.

"Así que, ¿vives sola aquí?" Preguntó Alice mientras me guiaba por el pasillo hacia su departamento.

"Seh, acabo de mudarme de una ciudad muy pequeña a un par de horas de distancia. Estoy sólo yo, absolutamente sola." Suspiré, esperando pacientemente mientras Alice abría la puerta de su departamento.

"Sé a lo que te refieres." Rió, abriendo la puerta e indicándome que pasara antes que ella. "Pero mi novio Jasper y mi hermano mayor Edward vienen muy seguido, aunque la casa de Edward es como miles de veces más grande que este lugar." Alice gesticuló al pequeño departamento, que indudablemente era más grande que el mío. Se detuvo frente al sofá, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla, pensativa. "¿Sabes qué? A ti te _encantaría_ mi hermano Edward. Debe venir aquí después del partido de básquet… ¿quisieras conocerlo? Lo juro, él es realmente genial."

Me reí en voz baja mientras Alice se sentaba en el sofá y me hacía señas para que me uniera a ella. Obviamente, Alice estaba intentando hacer de casamentera, y si bien apreciaba el gesto, no la conocía realmente y sin lugar a dudas no estaba buscando estar en otra relación a corto plazo.

"Me encantaría conocerlo, Alice, pero no creo que tu hermano y yo seamos algo más que amigos." Dije cuidadosamente, esperando que no lo tomara de la forma equivocada.

Su rostro se entristeció un poco pero luego apretó mi mano con delicadeza. "Entiendo. De todos modos, las únicas mujeres para la que Edward parece tener tiempo ahora somos yo, mamá y, por supuesto, Annabelle."

"¿Annabelle?" Pregunté con curiosidad, aceptando el vaso de agua que Alice me ofrecía.

"Oh, Anabelle es la hija de Edward. Tiene trece años y su mundo gira prácticamente alrededor de ella. Él y su esposa se divorciaron hace como seis años." Me informó Alice, tomando un gran sorbo de su agua.

"Oh." Murmuré, sin saber qué más decir. "Um… ¿en qué trabaja?" Pregunté desesperada, rogando que no hubiera un silencio incómodo.

Pero, aparentemente, no necesitaba preocuparme por un momento de silencio con Alice.

"Edward es cirujano; le encanta." Dijo fácilmente, poniendo los pies sobre la extremadamente desordenada mesita de café.

"Wow. ¿Es padre soltero y cirujano? Eso debe ser realmente difícil." Medité, pensando en mi propio padre, que había sido oficial de policía y lo difícil que había sido para él mantener tanto al trabajo como a mi cuando era más joven.

"Él y su ex esposa tienen la custodia compartida, y a veces yo ayudo a Edward cuando tiene que trabajar o necesita recuperar horas de sueño." Respondió Alice, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió.

"¿Ali? Volvimos, papá y yo destrozamos a Jasper hoy-" Un hombre alto, e increíblemente atractivo, con el cabello color bronce y penetrantes ojos verdes estaba de pronto en la habitación con nosotras, usando un jogging andrajoso y sosteniendo una pelota de básquet en el hueco de su brazo.

Imposible. ¿_Este_ era el hermano de Alice?

* * *

**Nota de **_**traductora**_**:** Nuevo año, nueva traducción :)

Esta historia es de la misma autora de **In search of Euphoria** (_lovelovelove22_ = Mellie), a diferencia de esa, ésta está completa, tiene 52 capítulos y una secuela en proceso.

En los primeros capítulos no pasa mucho. Pero espero que me dejen sus reviews para ver qué opinan.

Increíblemente no tengo nada más para decir xD

Saludos,

Mar.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

¿Este magnífico y hermoso tipo era el hermano de Alice? Imposible. El mismo hermano con el que ella quería engancharme.

"Hola." El tipo, Edward, se detuvo cuando me vio, y dejó caer su bolso en el piso del departamento de Alice.

"Hola." Balbuceé débilmente, con una gran sonrisa. Alice rodó los ojos y saltó del sofá para abrazar a su hermano. Él era treinta centímetros más alto que ella, y no vi ningún parecido entre ellos, exceptuando los intensos ojos verdes.

"Levanta eso." Gimoteó Alice, pateando ligeramente el bolso de Edward. Edward se burló y lo levantó, arrojándolo por encima de su hombro y mirando a su hermana de arriba a abajo.

"Ali, ¿por qué estás usando esos zapatos con un jogging?" Preguntó, señalando a sus ridículos tacos aguja. Aún así ella no llegaba a sus hombros, incluso con la altura adicional que le proporcionaban los zapatos.

"Porque quiero llevar a Jasper a la cama." Bromeó, y Edward hizo una mueca. "Edward, estás siendo maleducado." Le reprendió Alice, dándole un fuerte codazo en el estómago. "Esta es Bella, y acaba de mudarse al final del pasillo." Me sonrojé y me puse de pie mientras Alice me señalaba.

"Hola, Bella. Soy Edward, el hermano mayor de Alice." Dijo cálidamente, dándome la mano. Sus manos eran grandes, cálidas y sorprendentemente suaves.

Me sonrojé aún más cuando Alice me guiñó el ojo y Edward se echó a reír, entonces soltó mi mano.

"Hola." Balbuceé, y el teléfono de Edward sonó repentinamente.

"Lo siento." Murmuró, atendiendo el teléfono y metiéndose en la habitación de Alice. Alice y yo lo observamos irse, y Alice se giró hacia mi emocionada.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó, saltando un poco. "Es increíble, ¿cierto?" Me reí por lo bajo y agaché la cabeza, preocupada de que Edward pudiera escucharnos. "Relájate, Bella. Edward no puede oírnos." Me aseguró, aunque bajó un poco el tono de su voz.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto y rubio, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Alice y levantándola en sus brazos. "¡ALICE!" Gritó, besándola apasionadamente en los labios. Alice se echó a reír cuando la soltó, depositándola con delicadeza sobre sus pies.

"Hey, Jazz, tenemos invitados." Movió su cabeza hacia mí, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Esta es Bella."

"Hola, Bella." Dijo Jasper, con un marcado acento sureño. "Soy Jasper, el novio de Alice." Me dio la mano y nos sonreímos antes de que él se girara nuevamente hacia Alice. "Ali, ¿dónde está Edward?" Preguntó, y ella movió la cabeza hacia su cuarto.

"Creo que llamó Rose." Se encogió de hombros, y luego se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá. Jasper la siguió, y yo me quedé de pie, incómoda, a un lado de la puerta, superada repentinamente por las fuertes ganas de salir corriendo hacia mi departamento y comer un gran pote de helado.

"Creo que debería-" Empecé a excusarme, pero Edward salió de la habitación de Alice al mismo tiempo que intenté dejar escapar una excusa para irme.

"Hey, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme." Dijo, apresurado, arrojando el bolso sobre su hombro. "Rose necesita que pase a buscar a Annabelle a las 6 en lugar de a las 7 esta noche." Jasper bufó y Alice le dio un codazo en el estómago. "¿Qué?" Edward entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo cerca mío, con su mano aún en el picaporte.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, evitando los ojos de Edward. "No sé, es sólo que has estado divorciado por seis años y la mujer todavía te tiene con una maldita correa bastante corta." Edward frunció el ceño y sus manos cayeron a sus costados.

"Preferiría ser cortés con Rosalie, al menos por el bien de nuestra hija. Si eso significa que debo recoger a Anna una hora más temprano, que así sea." Resopló Edward, y alcanzó la puerta otra vez. "Me tengo que ir, y Bella, encantado de conocerte." Dijo, luego salió del departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"De hecho, debería irme también." Dije luego de un momento, cruzando torpemente los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Realmente debería irme a casa y… desempacar un poco más." Dije sin mucha convicción. Alice me dio una mirada significativa pero se levantó del sofá para darme un pequeño abrazo.

"Sé que seremos grandes amigas, Bella." Dijo, seria, después de soltarme. "No dudes en pasarte cuando quieras, ¡estoy casi siempre aquí!"

"¡A menos que esté de compras!" Rió Jasper desde el sofá, prendiendo la TV.

Alice le sacó la lengua y luego me acompañó los tres pasos que faltaban hacia la puerta. "De todos modos, nos estamos viendo." Dijo, luego miró de reojo a Jasper y bajó la voz. "Y Bella, Edward no es normalmente así… tuvo que trabajar esta mañana, y luego tuvo el partido con papá y Jasper-"

"Está bien, Alice." Sonreí con tristeza, y me encogí de hombros. "Lo entiendo."

Porque sinceramente, ¿por qué alguien como Edward estaría interesado en alguien como yo? Soy simple y normal, mientras que él es increíblemente atractivo y obviamente muy exitoso.

Sencillamente no concordamos.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Gracias a todas las que agregaron la historia a Alert o a Favoritos y doblemente gracias a las que hicieron eso y dejaron review ^^.

A partir del capítulo cuatro empieza a ponerse interesante. Así que, creo que ya saben cómo funciono (y no, por ahora no voy a hacer tablita con esta historia xD).

Em, siento que me olvido e algo, pero si me acuerdo en otro momento lo escribiré.

Saludos, Mar.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

Me quedé mirando fijamente la pantalla en blanco delante mío, esperando que alguna clase de inspiración mágica brotara de la punta de mis dedos y llenara la pantalla con palabras.

No tuve tal suerte.

Había estado sentada en el escritorio de mi pequeña sala de estar casi toda la mañana, no había escrito nada remotamente decente. Por desgracia, mis pensamientos se las arreglaban para desviarse hacia Edward. Era ridículo; había conocido al hombre por, literalmente, dos segundos y ya estaba encaprichada con él.

Pero, ¿quién podía culparme? Era el espécimen masculino más perfecto que había visto; con labios gruesos, nariz recta, mandíbula cincelada, y ese cabello broncíneo deliciosamente revuelto… me estaba volviendo loca de sólo pensar en él.

Frunciendo el ceño nuevamente hacia la pantalla en blanco de mi computadora, suspiré y me puse de pie, estirando los brazos sobre mi cabeza. Ahora, era un buen momento como cualquier otro para almorzar. Atravesé la sala de estar, esquivando el sofá-cama en el cual dormía y evadiendo las pilas de cajas que abarrotaban el pequeño espacio.

Una vez que llegué a la cocina, revolví los armarios en busca de algo para comer. Bajé mi brazo luego de buscar en el estante superior de un armario y sentí cómo la esquina puntiaguda hacía un corte limpio en mi brazo, y el olor nauseabundo de la sangre penetró mis fosas nasales casi al instante.

Eché un vistazo rápido de mi brazo sangrante y requerí de todo el control del mundo para no desmayarme o vomitar. El corte se veía imposiblemente profundo, extendiéndose unos centímetros por la parte superior de mi brazo. Y, oh dios, dolía.

Comencé a pensar a toda velocidad, rápidamente encontré una vieja sudadera, la envolví firmemente alrededor de mi brazo. Agarrando mis zapatos y las llaves, salí corriendo de mi departamento con mi brazo aún palpitante.

Justo cuando llegué a los ascensores, escuché pisadas detrás de mí.

"Oh, ¿no eres tú-" Giré mi cabeza para verlo a _él_ parado a mi lado, aparentemente también necesitaba utilizar el ascensor. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos cuando vio mi brazo, y me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. "Mierda, ¿qué le pasó a tu brazo?" Preguntó, tocándome con delicadeza mi brazo herido a través de la sudadera en la cual lo había envuelto.

"Me corté con el armario de mi cocina." Admití, apretando mis dientes y rezando para que el ascensor se moviera más rápido. Mi brazo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

"Déjame ver." Me ordenó, y sacudí mi cabeza, no queriendo ver el corte de nuevo. "Soy doctor Bella, déjame verlo." Suspiré y con reticencia quité la sudadera, aguantando mi respiración y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Edward inhaló un poco y sentí sus cálidos dedos investigar suavemente mi brazo. Siseé un poco por el dolor, y susurró, "Lo siento." Luego de unos segundos, volvió a hablar. "Sabes, esto en realidad no es demasiado profundo, podría cocértelo aquí mismo." Ofreció, y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"¿Aquí?" Dije con voz ronca, aún con un poco de nauseas.

"Sí, aquí." Dijo Edward, con impaciencia. "Vuelve a tu departamento y deja la puerta sin llave; iré a buscar mi maleta al auto." Obedecí sin pensarlo, tropezando hacia mi departamento y dejando la puerta sin cerrar.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, haciendo una mueca cuando el áspero material de la sudadera rozó contra mi brazo.

Edward estuvo de vuelta en lo que pareció un minuto, trayendo un maletín negro profesional con él.

"Sostén tu brazo." Indicó, y extendí mi brazo que aún sangraba. Sacó una tira de tela blanca y realizó un torniquete mientras cerraba mis ojos fuertemente y mordía mi labio. No abrí mis ojos mientras escuché a Edward hurgar en el maletín, y no me atrevía a hablar; no quería distraerlo. Traté de mantener la calma mientras él lentamente cocía mi brazo después de esterilizarlo; pero la sensación, ciertamente, no era placentera.

Pasó lo que parecía una eternidad, hasta que Edward vendó con delicadeza mi brazo. "Mejor." Murmuró, y abrí mis ojos lentamente para examinar mi brazo, ahora vendado. "Es posible que quieras ponerle hielo después." Agregó, poniendo todo de nuevo en su maletín médico.

"Muchas gracias." Me sonrojé, mirando a mis pies. "Me lastimo _muchísimo_, y acabas de salvarme de hacer otro viaje al hospital." Edward sonrió, y casi me desmayo. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

"Me alegro de poder ayudar." Dijo en voz baja, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios rosados. "Sólo cuídate, ¿si? Eso es todo lo que puedo pedirte." Edward se puso de pie y lo seguí, acompañándolo a la puerta.

Sonreí, todavía sonrojada de un rojo brillante, y asentí. "Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas algo más de mi, no dudes en pedirlo." Vaciló por un momento con su mano en el picaporte, sus ojos más brillantes que de costumbre.

"De hecho, hay algo más que podrías hacer por mi." Murmuró en una voz baja y sexy.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, sintiendo repentinamente como si no pudiera respirar.

"Ven a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche."

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Aish, es tan ¡lindo! No las voy a dejar esperando mucho por saber cómo sigue, lo prometo. Lo más probable es que mañana suba el otro. Otra cosa que prometo es no pedir cierta cantidad de reviews hasta, al menos, el capítulo 10. Aunque no es lo mismo, me alegra saber que a tantas les gusta esta historia como para ya agregarla a Favoritos o ponerla en Alert :)

Me voy a traducir el capítulo de **You've Got Mail** (la tablita sigue jugándome en contra xD) que, aviso, lo publico mañana.

Saludos,

Mar.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

Cena. Cena con Edward Cullen. Como una _cita_ con Edward Cullen.

Me había propuesto una cita, y ahora no tenía idea de lo que me iba a poner. Quería algo que fuera sexy, pero sofisticado. Y algo que hiciera que él quisiera besarme al final de la noche. O tal vez algo más.

Me reí para mí misma, sacudiendo mi cabeza ante lo ridículo que era eso. Dudaba que Edward estuviera realmente interesado en mí; probablemente pensó que era un torpe caso de caridad.

Finalmente, me decidí por el único vestido aceptable de mi ropero.

Era negro, entallado, y llegaba a unos pocos centímetros por sobre mis rodillas. Estaba llegando tarde; así que simplemente acomodé mis rulos castaños y me puse una cinta negra en la cabeza. Agregué un poco de rímel, una pizca de labial rosa, mis chatitas violetas, unas gotas de perfume, y estaba lista para irme.

Edward había dicho que nos encontraríamos en el vestíbulo de mi edificio, y estaba llegando cinco minutos tarde. Para el momento en el que bajé, Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared, jugando con las llaves de su coche y hablando por su Blackberry.

"No, puede cenar algo de las sobras." Estaba diciendo, concentrado en las llaves en su mano. "Hay algo de pasta de anoche y creo que hay algunas porciones de pollo de unas noches atrás." Asintió, y levantó la mirada; encontrándose con la mía. Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida y me guiñó el ojo, levantando una mano para indicarme que sería sólo un momento. "Está bien, gracias de nuevo mamá. Estaré en casa alrededor de las once." Luego cortó y caminé nerviosamente hacia él, mi corazón prácticamente se salía de mi pecho.

"Estás hermosa." Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. Estiró su brazo y lo acepté, nerviosa, mientras caminábamos hacia su auto plateado.

"Tú también." Dije estúpidamente, captando su cabello despeinado, sus vívidos ojos verdes, sus pantalones negros, y su camisa de botones azul. Edward rió y sostuvo la puerta del auto abierta para mí, sacudiendo levemente su cabeza. Suspiré, abrochando mi cinturón de seguridad mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor y abrochaba su propio cinturón. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Pregunté, cruzando mis piernas.

"Cena y cine. ¿Suena bien?" Preguntó Edward, sacando el auto del estacionamiento y metiéndose en la autopista.

"Suena muy bien." Dije, mi voz quebrándose un poco. Edward me sonrió y asintió, y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que él también la hubiese sentido?

Estaba en silencio, mirando por la ventana y observando el centro de Seattle. Había estado viviendo aquí por un par de días, y apenas había salido de mi departamento. El silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo, por lo que aclaré mi garganta y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"Así que, Alice me dijo que tienes una hija." Dije, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. Edward asintió y sonrió, sin despegar sus ojos de la transitada carretera.

"Sip, se llama Annabelle. Annabelle Elizabeth Cullen. Tiene trece años y es la más consentida." Se rió, arrugas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos increíblemente hermosos.

"¿Y tú estás… divorciado?" Pregunté, intentando no parecer demasiado entrometida. Sinceramente quería saber un poco más de este maravilloso hombre con el que estaba teniendo una cita. Edward asintió de nuevo, esta vez mirándome. Nuevamente, sentí la sacudida de una corriente eléctrica atravesarme. Esta vez, me convencí de que era algo demasiado fuerte como para que fuera unilateral.

"Sí." Dijo, una sonrisa jugando en la esquina de sus rosados y besables labios. "Rose y yo fuimos amigos desde la escuela primaria, y una relación romántica parecía ser el siguiente paso. Fue como que progresó." Suspiró y se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello. "Funcionó por un tiempo. Nos casamos tres años después de empezar a salir, y Annabelle llegó un año después. Todo estaba funcionando muy bien. Pero para cuando Annabelle cumplió los cinco, no podíamos pretender más, y todo se volvió demasiado difícil. No la amaba como debería haberlo hecho. Y ella no me amaba a mí de esa manera tampoco. De alguna forma las cosas se habían vuelto totalmente platónicas otra vez, y aunque intentamos mantenernos juntos por Annabelle… las cosas se terminaron."

"Oh." Dije en voz baja, alisando una arruga inexistente en mi vestido. "Lo siento."

Edward se echó a reír. "No tienes nada que lamentar. Fue un error que Rosalie y yo cometimos años atrás, y lo hemos superado. Seguimos siendo amigos. Es más fácil para Annabelle y no sé… no podemos dejarnos ir al otro por completo." Suspiró y me miró cautelosamente. "¿Es eso totalmente absurdo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y me reí. "Sé exactamente cómo te sientes." Dije en voz baja, volviendo a mirar por la ventana en lugar de sus penetrantes ojos que hacían que me estremeciera. "En Forks, estuve saliendo con este chico, Mike, por tres años. Todo iba realmente bien, y pensé-" Hice una pausa, reviviendo el rechazo que había experimentado. "Pensé que Mike querría casarse conmigo." Dije finalmente, volviendo a mirar a Edward. Parecía estar concentrado en lo que decía, y una pequeña arruga se había formado entre sus cejas. "Pero resultó ser que mi relación con mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, Jacob, era demasiado para él. Mike dijo que debía elegir, y yo simplemente no podía. Terminé con todo y me mudé aquí como una especie de… _escape_ juvenil. Renuncié a mucho. Mi trabajo, mis amigos, mi familia…" Mi voz se fue apagando; mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse un poco.

La mano de Edward se apoyó suavemente en mi rodilla, y la apretó con delicadeza. "Pero ahora que estás aquí, las cosas pueden ser diferentes. Puedes empezar de nuevo." Dijo en voz baja, su voz un poco ronca.

Asentí, paralizada en su rostro. Edward quitó su mano lentamente y se aclaró la garganta.

"Ya llegamos; vamos a cenar." Dijo, y asentí en silencio.

Ya me había convertido en gelatina, y lo único que había hecho era tocarme la _rodilla_.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¿No les dije que querían que llegara este capítulo? Si les gustó este, el que sigue les va a gustar más ;)

Ahora sí, me voy.

Tal vez nos volvemos a leer a la noche, besos!

Mar.-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

La cena con Edward fluyó con una naturalidad sorprendente. Había recibido miradas envidiosas de otras mujeres en el restaurante por cómo él caminó con su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y cuando apartó la silla para que me sentara.

Hablamos. Mucho. Me enteré que tenía otro hermano además de Alice – un hermano gemelo llamado Emmett, que juega al fútbol americano para los Chicago Bears. Me contó que había ido a la Escuela de Medicina de Harvard y que hizo el curso preparatorio en Stanford. Tenía treinta y seis años. Su color favorito es el azul y se había roto tres huesos: un brazo cuando tenía siete y saltó de una mesa, una pierna cuando tenía quince y se cayó de un árbol, y la clavícula cuando tenía diecisiete, que fue lo que le impidió cumplir su sueño de convertirse en jugador de fútbol.

Y creó que él descubrió más cosas sobre mí. Contesté con sinceridad todas sus preguntas, contándole sobre la ciudad en la que crecí y cómo había pasado la mayoría de los años de mi adolescencia viajando con frecuencia de un punto al otro del país, de la casa de mi padre en Forks, Washington, hacia la de mi madre en Jacksonville, Florida. Le conté que tenía treinta y que era escritora, e insistió en que su madre había leído mi único libro publicado y le había encantado.

Conversar con él era increíblemente fácil. Su voz era encantadora, y tan suave como el terciopelo. Me encontré sonrojándome más de una vez durante la cena, una cuando me preguntó cómo estaba mi brazo herido, y luego cuando había tomado mi mano con delicadeza en la suya.

Estar de la mano con él, por más infantil que fuera, era maravilloso. Sus manos eran grandes, cálidas, y suaves, y acariciaba mis nudillos con su pulgar de vez en cuando, haciéndome sonreír.

Para cuando terminamos la cena, tenía la sensación de conocer a Edward Cullen de toda la vida.

Luego, fuimos al cine, aunque apenas podía concentrarme mientras Edward seguía sosteniendo mi mano. Todo el tiempo estuve deseando que pusiera su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, pero no lo hizo.

Pero con un hombre tan asombroso como Edward, con gusto tomaría todo lo que pudiera conseguir.

------

Después de la película, Edward me llevó a casa y casi podía escuchar mi corazón intentando salirse de mi pecho, estaba latiendo tan fuerte.

¿Me daría un beso al despedirse? ¿Querría subir al departamento conmigo? Miré de reojo el reloj en el salpicadero, mordiendo mi labio mientras lo hacía. Eran casi las once, y Edward había dicho que necesitaba estar en su casa para ese entonces; su hija lo estaba esperando y él tenía que trabajar al día siguiente.

"Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu departamento." Dijo Edward, abriendo caballerosamente la puerta del auto para mí y ofreciéndome su mano.

"En serio, no tienes que hacerlo." Dije, sonrojándome por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez de esa noche.

"Tonterías." Edward sacudió su cabeza; envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras me llevaba hacia el edificio y dentro del ascensor. "Además, quiero asegurarme de que no te lastimes." Se burló juguetonamente, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando mientras reía suavemente.

"Bueno, ¿puedo al menos invitarte con una taza de café o… algo?" Pregunté tímidamente mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de mi departamento. Edward bajó su cabeza un poco para mirarme a los ojos y me dio una pequeña pero deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Realmente debo irme a casa." Murmuró en un tono de disculpa suave. "Pero me encantaría hacer esto nuevamente. ¿Estás libre el viernes que viene?" Mis hombros se hundieron un poco ante eso – faltaban seis largos días para el viernes. Pero aún así, él quería salir conmigo otra vez, y no podía estar más emocionada por ese hecho.

"Eso suena muy bien." Dije alegremente, sin molestarme en ocultar lo contenta que estaba ante la perspectiva de una segunda cita.

"¿Qué te parece si te paso a buscar a las siete? Voy a cenar con mi hermano, su esposa Tanya, Alice, y Jasper." Dudé, no quería molestar en lo que parecía ser una reunión familiar. Edward obviamente percibió mi momento de vacilación, y sonrió. "Vamos Bella, no me hagas ser el único que va solo." Pidió, haciendo sobresalir levemente su labio inferior. Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza, fascinada por lo… _adorable_ que podía verse sin dejar de ser increíblemente sexy.

"Bien, Cullen." Rodé mis ojos dramáticamente pero sonreí, dejándole saber que estaba bromeando. "A las siete en punto." Dije en una voz más tranquila, y Edward asintió.

"A las siete." Confirmó. "Y puedes hablar con Alice sobre cómo hay que ir vestido para esto, ella lo sabe mucho mejor que yo." Me reí nuevamente y las manos de Edward se movieron un poco de mi cintura; ahora estaban apoyadas suavemente en la parte baja de mi espalda. "La pasé realmente bien ésta noche." Dijo, mucho más serio que antes. Me sonrojé un poco y lo miré a los ojos.

"Yo también." Dije en voz baja, dando un pequeño paso más cerca de él.

Entonces, en ese momento, supe que podía morir feliz. Muy, increíblemente, feliz. Porque cuando Edward se inclinó y me besó, fue diferente a cualquier cosa que pudiera haber sentido antes. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, y su sabor era _increíble_. Sentía como un millón de pequeñas descargas eléctricas corriendo por mi cuerpo, y mis rodillas por poco ceden cuando él se alejó.

"Buenas noches." Murmuró, tocando con su dedo índice la punta de mi nariz y desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

Me tomé un momento para reorganizar mis pensamientos, pero para cuando pude abrir la puerta de mi departamento, alguien se acercó a mí a toda velocidad.

"¡Oh, dios mío!" Chilló Alice, dando saltitos. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eran perfectos el uno para el otro! ¿Se divirtieron? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Hablaron de mí? ¿Van a volver a salir? Bueno, por supuesto que van a volver a salir, acaban de besarse, ¡en el medio del pasillo! ¡Oh dios mío, acabas de besar a mi hermano! ¡Acabas de besar a Edward!" Chilló, dando saltitos y agarrándome los hombros con firmeza.

"Cálmate, Alice." Me reí, moviendome de su agarre de acero. "¿Cómo sabes que nos besamos?" Pregunté, masajeándome el lugar donde me había apretado tan fuerte.

"Estaba viendo por la mirilla." Dijo Alice como si fuera algo obvio. Rodé mis ojos pero no pude contener la sonrisa.

"Supongo que voy a cenar con ustedes el próximo viernes." Balbuceé, sabía que iba a enloquecer de nuevo. Lo hizo, chillando fuertemente.

"¡Yay! Ooh, ¡vamos a conseguir lo que te vas a poner, ya mismo!" Dijo Alice entusiasmada, y comenzando a arrastrarme hacia su departamento antes de que pudiera decir que estaba demasiado cansada.

Pero no importaba.

Él me besó. Y qué beso había sido.

* * *

Nota de _traductora_: Aaaa! Me encantó el capítulo, me encantó la cita, me encantó el beso. Sé que es como muy corto, y hay otros besos 'mejores' dando vueltas por FF. net, pero lo amé. Es tan lindo *suspiro*.

No me odien por no haber actualizado **You've Got Mail** todavía. Estoy justificada (no, en realidad no). Aunque sí es verdad que el martes a la noche me quedé sin Internet, y ayer no estuve en casa en todo el día. Pero voy a _intentar_ tener dos para hoy. Y también actualizar **In search of Euphoria**. Este era el último capítulo de todas las historias que tengo traducido. Así que supongo que ahora voy a tardar más en subir nuevos capítulos.

En fin, -en palabras de Mellie- '**Los** **reviews son casi tan buenos como el primer beso con Edward**'.

Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Ah! Creo que alguien me había preguntado si iba a haber EPOV y no me acuerdo si le contesté, pero la respuesta es sí. Hay varios durante la historia :)

Nos leemos, besos.

Mar.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Suéltalo, Bella. ¿Cómo estuvo la cita?" Preguntó Alice, revolviendo su armario mientras me dejaba caer en su cama King Size.

A pesar de lo pequeño que era el departamento, el de Alice definitivamente era mucho más grande que el mío. Y su armario ocupaba la mitad del espacio en su habitación.

"Fue agradable." Dije sin inmutarme, aunque estaba sonriendo como una loca. Alice se dio vuelta y colocó sus manos en sus caderas, mirándome fijamente.

"¡No me mientas! Ni siquiera puedes contener tu sonrisa, ¡así que cuéntamelo todo!" Golpeó su pie contra el suelo, mostrando impaciencia, y me reí ante lo infantil que se veía.

"Bien." Suspiré, y Alice volvió a hundirse en su gran armario. "Fue asombroso, Alice. Tu hermano… es sencillamente perfecto." Admití, sonrojándome de un rojo brillante. "Y cuando me besó… tuve la sensación más indescriptible." Dije en la voz más tonta que alguna vez había escuchado.

"Estás _enamorada_." Alice sonrió abiertamente, girándose otra vez con un vestido azul de seda en sus manos.

"No estoy nada." Dije con tranquilidad, intentando contener mi felicidad. "Fue sólo una cita, y sin importar lo maravillosa que fue, todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer."

Alice frunció el ceño, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior en un puchero infantil. "Eres una aguafiestas, Bella Swan." Entonces bajó la mirada al vestido que estaba sosteniendo y comenzó a sonreír otra vez. "Pero lo bueno es que ¡tengo el vestido perfecto para tu cita número dos!" Canturreó, tendiéndolo hacia mí. "Edward va a _amarte_ en esta preciosura. Lo compré en Paris y no encontré nunca la ocasión para usarlo…"

"Wow." Solté cuando Alice colocó el vestido en la cama y alisó el sedoso material. "Es impresionante, Alice."

El vestido era de un hermoso tono turquesa, con un escote halter y la cintura bordada. Era por lejos el vestido más hermoso que había visto así de cerca. Y lo usaría para la cena del viernes. Con Edward.

"¿Entonces te gusta?" Preguntó Alice ansiosamente, meciéndose sobre sus talones. Bajé la mirada y tuve que contener una risita cuando vi que, una vez más, estaba usando zapatos con un altísimo taco aguja. Asentí, enmudecida. "Desde los hombros hasta el dobladillo son unos 162 cm… es muy probable que te quede a ti mejor de lo que puede llegar a quedarme a mí. Así que, puedes quedártelo." La miré con los ojos abiertos como plato.

"Alice, ¡no puedo aceptarte este vestido! ¡Apenas nos conocemos!" Protesté, y Alice rodó sus ojos.

"Vamos a ser grandes amigas, Bella. Lo sé. Y por supuesto que puedes aceptar el vestido. Además, es posible que no me quede, así que alguien debería darle un poco de uso." Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunté, vacilante, y Alice rió.

"Estoy segura, Bella. Puedo ver que estás haciendo feliz a Edward, y él se merece un poco de felicidad. El hombre trabaja hasta el cansancio y piensa en todo el mundo menos en él. Tú puedes cambiar eso." Dijo con tranquilidad, sonriéndome.

"Gracias." Dije, acariciando la suave seda del vestido. "Te lo agradezco, realmente."

Alice sonrió y palmeó mi hombro. "No hay problema. Ahora llévate este vestido y cuélgalo en tu armario. Te veo mañana a primera hora y vamos ¡a comprar zapatos!" Empecé a protestar, pero me cortó. "Confía en mí, ¡será divertido!" Dijo emocionada, depositando el vestido en mis manos y prácticamente empujándome por la puerta.

Para cuando llegó el viernes, era un manojo de nervios. El vestido de Alice me quedaba pintado, pero los zapatos que me había obligado a usar eran peligrosamente altos para alguien con mi coordinación. Aún así, estaba entusiasmada.

Se hicieron las siete, y Edward llamó a mi puerta justo a tiempo. Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta, casi sin habla por la apariencia impecable de Edward. Su cabello estaba revuelto, como siempre, y tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. El traje tenía un corte que hacía que su cuerpo se viera… perfecto.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó, y asentí, tomando el bolso que Alice me había prestado y cerrando la puerta de mi departamento detrás de mí. "Te ves deslumbrante." Agregó Edward, tomando mi mano delicadamente en la suya. "¿Alice?" Preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice mientras me guiaba hacia el ascensor.

"Sí." Admití. "Y tú también te ves deslumbrante." Rió y soltó mi mano sólo para envolver su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"Gracias." Dijo, su voz aterciopelada haciendo que casi me desmaye. De hecho, creo que me desvanecí un poco. "Mi hermano Emmett no dejará de fastidiarme sobre estar, finalmente, 'de vuelta en el juego'." Me informó, sonriendo. "Alice y Jasper no vendrán esta noche. Jasper tiene que trabajar y Alice lo sorprenderá con un picnic en el trabajo."

Asentí mientras salíamos del edificio y caminábamos hacia el auto plateado de Edward. "Alice mencionó algo sobre eso." Dije mientras Edward sostenía la puerta abierta para mí. "Cuéntame un poco sobre tu hermano." Dije, cruzando las piernas por los tobillos y abrochando mi cinturón de seguridad.

Edward sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, encendiendo el coche y sacándolo del estacionamiento. "Emmett es un bicho raro. Parece un físico-culturista pero en realidad es un gran oso de peluche, y actúa como un niño de cinco años la mayor parte del tiempo." Me reí, y Edward me miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Tienes una sonrisa hermosa, Bella." Dijo en voz baja, y me sonrojé. "De todos modos, Emmett juega al fútbol americano para los Chicago Bears, pero planea retirarse después del año que viene."

Asentí, intentando retener tanta información como pudiera. "Y su esposa es… ¿Tanya?" Edward asintió, sin quitar sus ojos de la carretera.

"Sí. Ella y Emmett han estado casados por un poco más de dos años. Tanya es una ama de casa, y ella y Emmett son sorprendentemente parecidos. Tanya ama el fútbol y los autos tanto como Emmett." Explicó, y miré por la ventana.

Estábamos fuera de la cuidad, y parecía como si estuviéramos en una zona residencial cara.

"Como no es temporada de fútbol, Emmett y Tanya han estado alquilando una casa por aquí para estar más cerca de la familia." Agregó.

Me reí. "Wow, 'La Familia'. Los hace parecer como una especie de familia mafiosa o algo así." Edward dejó salir una fuerte y hermosa carcajada.

"Ahora, eso sería interesante." Dijo, estacionando en la entrada de una enorme mansión de ladrillos. "Ya llegamos." Dijo, señalando a la casa.

Inhalé profundamente, mirando hacia el inmenso edificio en frente mío.

"Todo va a salir bien, Bella. Te van a adorar tanto como yo lo hago." Me tranquilizó Edward, y tomé su mano con suavidad, reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

Él me adoraba.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Awwwww (L). Me encantó este capítulo, y extrañaba mucho esta historia. Como siempre, mi excusa es la facultad, y ahora también estoy con pasantías, trabajo, faringitis y más. En fin, voy a actualizar una vez por semana (supongo que los sábados). Y con suerte en agosto podré hacerlo un poco más seguido, pero no prometo nada.

Espero que estén bien y, ya que estamos, cuéntenme ¿fueron a ver Eclipse? ¿Qué les pareció? :)

¡Ah! Otra cosa, no me acuerdo si lo comenté o no, pero Mellie (la autora de esta historia) ¡ya tuvo a su bebé! El 18 de mayo de este año, es una nena y se llama Blakely Olivia. Me encanta el segundo nombre. Si quieren enviarle saludos o algo, dejenlo en un review (si no saben inglés) y yo después se los envío.

Que tengan un buen fin de semana, y una buena semana :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Encantada de conocerte, Bella." Dijo Tanya, abrazándome mientras atravesábamos la puerta principal de la casa. "Edward nos contó sobre ti, y pareces ser justo lo que él necesita." Dijo dulcemente, Edward apretó su agarré en mi cintura y me sonrió. "Si pueden esperar un minuto, Emmett tendría que bajar en un instante. Todavía está vistiéndose." Explicó Tanya, colocándose su abrigo gris encima de su vestido de noche verde.

Tanya era hermosa, tenía ojos color avellana y cabello rubio rojizo. Claramente contaba con mucho dinero, tenía un aire de confianza en sí misma y elegancia, pero también era muy dulce. Podía decir en este momento que ella me iba a caer bien.

"Edward, ¿cómo está Anna?" Preguntó Tanya, metiendo un lápiz labial en su cartera. "No la hemos visto en semanas."

"Está muy bien." Dijo Edward, una gran sonrisa atravesó instantáneamente su rostro. Era obvio que amaba mucho a su hija. "Mamá la está cuidando otra vez por mí."

"Me alegro." Dijo Tanya al mismo tiempo que escuchaba unas fuertes pisadas que venían de la escalera en espiral. "Oh, Emmett, ahí estás." Dijo, estirando su mano hacia el chico increíblemente alto y musculoso de cabello castaño que apareció al pie de las escaleras.

"Lo siento, tenía que ponerme bonito. Supongo que Edward es quién heredó los genes de niño bonito." Se carcajeó, dándole una palmada a Edward en la espalda y deslizando un brazo alrededor de los esbeltos hombros de su esposa.

"Hazme un favor, Emmett, y cierra la maldita boca." Dijo Edward, rodando sus ojos. "Ella es Bella. Bella Swan." Agregó con una sonrisa encantadora, señalándome. El rostro de Emmett se iluminó y aparecieron hoyuelos en sus mejillas; quedando fuera de lugar en su rostro de adulto.

"Hola, Bella Swan. Encantado de conocerte." Dijo, tomando mi mano y estrechándola vigorosamente. "Elegiste una buena, Edward." Dijo en un susurro. "Te lo puedo asegurar."

Edward, Tanya, y yo reímos, pero no pude evitar sentirme esperanzada. Quería que esta relación funcionara.

"Tienes treinta y seis años, Em. _Treinta y seis_." Lo regañó Edward, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba. Emmett sacó la lengua y Edward sacudió su cabeza. "¿Vamos, o no?" Preguntó, alzándole una ceja a Emmett.

"Chicos, vamos a calmarnos." Intervino Tanya, y me sonrió a modo de disculpa. "Vamos antes de que estos dos se saquen la cabeza." Me dijo, y reí por lo bajo.

Esta iba a ser una larga, interesante, y con suerte maravillosa noche.

A pesar de su forma grande y musculosa, Emmett Cullen definitivamente era una especie de peso ligero. Había tomado dos cervezas con la cena, y ya estaba algo ebrio. Tanya había tomado tres copas de vino, y estaba sorprendentemente sobria. Edward había ingerido una cerveza, pero también permanecía perfectamente sobrio. Yo, sin embargo, había consumido tres copas de vino y definitivamente estaba sintiendo sus efectos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Edward en mi oído, notando mi extraño comportamiento.

"Estoy un poco achispada." Admití, y Edward rió.

"Vamos, te llevo a casa." Dijo, ofreciéndome su mano. "Chicos, nos vamos." Les dijo a Tanya y Emmett, quienes habían estado absortos en su propia conversación.

"Bueno." Intentó articular Emmett, asintiendo hacia mí. "Adiós, preciosa." Me guiñó un ojo y Edward lo golpeó en la nuca.

"Adiós, chicos." Rió Tanya y nos saludó con la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida del restaurante.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Edward, ayudándome a entrar al auto. Me quite los zapatos y me desplomé en el asiento, riendo tontamente.

"Eso fue divertido." Dije, mirando con gran interés cómo Edward se metía en el auto, abrochaba su cinturón, y salía del estacionamiento. "Me gusta tu hermano, es muy gracioso."

Edward me dio una mirada cautelosa y se rió. "Estás tan jodidamente borracha." Dijo sin poder creérselo, y yo me reí por el alcohol.

"No, no lo estoy." Protesté, y Edward se mantuvo en silencio, sus labios rosados retorcidos en una sonrisa.

Todo el camino a casa, no dejé de pensar en Edward. Sus labios, sus músculos, sus manos… mmm. Todo lo que quería hacer era besarlo. Repetidamente. Y tal vez algunas otras cosas de adultos también…

"¿Bella? Ya llegamos." Dijo Edward en voz baja, y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que él estaba parado ahí, sosteniendo la puerta del auto abierta para mí, y estábamos estacionados en la entrada de mi edificio.

"Oops." Dije, bajando a tropezones del auto y por poco cayéndome. Edward me atrapó con facilidad y soportó mi peso mientras me llevaba dentro del edificio. "Me divertí _muchísimo_ esta noche." Dije arrastrando las palabras en cuanto salimos del ascensor y llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento. "¿Quieres entrar?" Pregunté, señalando el interior y tambaleando un poco.

Edward dudó por un momento, luego sacudió su cabeza. "Debería irme, Bella." Dijo con delicadeza, y mis hombros se hundieron. Demasiado para mi plan de meterlo en mi departamento y hacer lo que quisiera con él. "Lo siento." Agregó, removiendo suavemente un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja.

"Está bien." Susurré, sonrojándome de un rojo aún más embarazoso, lo que no creía posible.

"Buenas noches, Bella." Murmuró Edward. "Hazte algo de café, ¿sí?" Asentí, y levanté mi cabeza, esperando que me diera un beso de las buenas noches.

Cuando lo hizo, mi corazón se disparó. Gracias al alcohol que había consumido, sentía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y me sentía fresca y liviana. Besar a Edward sólo intensificaba la maravillosa sensación que recorría mi cuerpo.

Gemí por lo bajo cuando su suave lengua se deslizó por mi labio inferior, y ansiosamente abrí mi boca, estremeciéndome cuando la lengua de Edward comenzó a masajear con delicadeza la mía. Estaba metiéndome de lleno cuando Edward puso sus manos en mis hombros y, con suavidad, me apartó.

"Duerme un poco, Bella. Te llamo mañana, ¿si?" Dijo, y asentí tontamente. "Que descanses, preciosa." Susurró, y entonces se fue.

* * *

**Nota de traductora: **No es sábado, lo sé. La pérdida de costumbre hizo que me olvidara de actualizar.

Comentarios a las apuradas:

(1) Me encanta una Tanya que no es una molestia.

(2) Edward es un maldito provocador. ¡No puede hacerle eso a Bella!

(3) ¡El próximo es un EPOV! Y, además, conocemos a Annabelle n_n

Que tengan una buena semana :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV**

Dejar a Bella ahí parada, en la entrada de su departamento, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer. Era una mujer hermosa, encantadora, dulce, inteligente, y no podía recordar la última vez que me había sentido tan conectado con alguien.

Pero, en el fondo de mi mente, había una parte de mí diciendo que no estaba listo para tener una relación seria otra vez. Ya estaba bastante ocupado con el trabajo, si le agregaba una verdadera relación, sentiría como si estuviera engañando a Annabelle.

Cuando Rosalie y yo nos divorciamos, me juré que mi hija sería lo más importante en mi vida. Ella _era_ mi vida. Rosalie y yo teníamos la custodia compartida; Annabelle se quedaba con uno de nosotros por un mes, y luego se mudaba con el otro. Afortunadamente, la casa que Rosalie había comprado luego del divorcio estaba en el mismo distrito escolar, haciendo las cosas un poco más fáciles para nosotros y para Annabelle. Pasaba una Navidad con cada uno, y cuando estaba conmigo para esa fecha Rosalie la tenía para el Día de Acción de Gracias. La situación que habíamos logrado era algo complicada, pero nos arreglábamos para mantenerla bajo control.

El divorcio había sido difícil para Anna, lo que era totalmente normal. Ser trasladada de una casa a la otra tampoco había sido fácil para ella, pero con los años se acostumbró. Annabelle no había conocido a ninguna de las mujeres con las que me salí luego del divorcio; ninguna había sido realmente significativa.

De hecho, solo salí con tres mujeres después de divorciarme. Primero, Kate Denali, quien era la hermana de mi cuñada. Kate era la chica perfecta con la cual salir después de una ruptura- divertida, para nada pegajosa, y nada que ver con mi ex esposa. Pero cuando ella quiso más de la relación que yo… tuve que terminar todo. Había pasado sólo un año desde el divorcio, y no estaba listo.

Entonces, pasé a Emily Korey unos pocos meses después. Sinceramente no recuerdo qué vi en ella, salimos por un mes o dos. Simplemente sabía que no quería estar más con ella.

Al poco tiempo de romper con Emily, conocí a Angela Weber. Angela había sido increíblemente dulce y maravillosa, pero otra vez, me di cuenta que aún no estaba en el lugar indicado para una relación seria a largo plazo. Angela había entendido, y todavía seguíamos llevándonos bien. De hecho, se casaría el mes próximo con un compañero de la secundaria, Ben, y yo iba a ser el padrino de boda.

Angela y yo habíamos terminado hace dos años, y no había pensado en salir con nadie desde entonces. Pero ahora, al conocer a Bella, había empezado a cambiar de parecer. Seguía sin saber si estaba preparado, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a una relación, especialmente con alguien tan asombroso como Bella. Así que lo intentaría, y, con suerte, tendría éxito.

Porque podía verme en un futuro con Bella.

"¡Hey, llegué!" Avisé, cerrando suavemente la puerta principal. Sabía que Annabelle seguramente estuviera despierta, después de todo, tenía trece años y eran las once de la noche de un viernes. Pero Annabelle no sabía que había estado en una cita, y quería mantenerlo de esa forma.

No quería que Annabelle supiera de Bella, a menos que las cosas se pusieran serias entre nosotros. Annabelle la había pasado mal cuando Rosalie y yo empezamos a salir con otras personas, y pensé que quizás sería mejor mantener las cosas de esta forma por el momento.

"¡Edward! ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?" Mi mamá vino hacia la entrada, limpiando sus manos en un repasador.

"Estuvo bien, mama. Tanya y Emmett dijeron que irían a la fiesta del hospital la semana que viene." Le informé, besando su mejilla.

"Oh, bien. No los he visto en un tiempo." Dijo mamá, haciéndome señas para que la siguiera a la cocina. "¿Vas a llevar a la chica?" Preguntó en voz baja, asegurándose de que Annabelle no tuviera forma de escucharnos.

Rodé los ojos, y me serví un vaso de agua. "Su nombre es Bella, mamá. Y no sé." Contesté, y mi mamá sonrió.

"Edward, has estado divorciado por seis años." Dijo, frotando mis brazos. "Creo que Annabelle no tendrá problemas en que salgas con alguien."

"Tal vez." Dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Pero voy a esperar y ver cómo van las cosas. Y luego, si las cosas funcionan, hablaré con Anna."

Mamá suspiró y se frotó la frente. "Bien."

"¿Dónde está Annabelle?" Pregunté, abrazándola con un brazo. "¿Ya se ha ido a la cama?" Mamá rió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Sí, ¡claro! Está viendo una película en tu habitación." Me informó, entonces miró el reloj. "Bueno, mejor me voy yendo. Lavé todos los platos, doblé la ropa que estaba en la secadora, y puse una carga de toallas en la lavadora. Deberían estar listas en unos minutos." Dijo mamá, colocándose el abrigo mientras la seguía hacia la puerta.

"Mamá, soy un hombre adulto. No tenías que hacer eso." Protesté, pero ella se limitó a sonreír y me dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

"Edward, podrás ser un adulto, pero sigo siendo tu madre. Cuando veo ropa sucia, es mi instinto ocuparme de ella." Dijo, y besé la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Gracias, mamá. Conduce con cuidado." Dije, saludando con la mano mientras ella caminaba hacia el auto.

"¡Adiós!" Gritó, y la vi salir de la calzada y marcharse antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¿Anna?" Llamé, subiendo las escaleras. No contestó, entonces caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación principal y asomé la cabeza. Annabelle estaba despatarrada en mi cama, viendo 'The Notebook' y comiendo palomitas de maíz.

"Hola, Anna." Dije, entrando en el cuarto y sentándome a su lado en la cama.

"Hola." Dijo, echándome un vistazo y luego volviendo su atención a la película. "¿Qué tal tu noche?" Preguntó, con la boca llena de palomitas.

"No hables con la boca llena." La regañé, y luego revolví sus rubios rizos con mi mano. "Pero mi noche estuvo bien. ¿Qué tal la tuya? ¿Te divertiste con la abuela?"

Annabelle tragó rápidamente y asintió. "Seh." Entonces sonrió y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. "La abuela me estaba contando historias de ti y el tío Emmett y la tía Alice cuando eran chicos." Gruñí, y Annabelle comenzó a reír. "¿De verdad prendieron fuego una ardilla muerta?"

"¡Fue un accidente!" Protesté, pero no tardé en echarme a reír con Annabelle. Cuando conseguí dejar de reírme, Annabelle se puso repentinamente seria.

"¿Por qué mamá y tú no tuvieron más hijos?" Preguntó repentinamente, y vacilé, buscando el control remoto y apagando el televisor. Annabelle no protestó.

"Es complicado, Anna." Empecé, y Annabelle alzó sus cejas.

"Entonces explícame. Tengo trece años, papá. Por favor, sólo… explícalo." Dijo, trazando con sus dedos los hilos del edredón.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, tratando descifrar cómo decir las palabras de la mejor forma. "Annabelle, tú eres lo único que salió bien de nuestro matrimonio. Nunca, nunca me arrepentiré de haber tenido un hijo con tu madre, porque te amo más de lo que puedo expresar. Pero tu mamá y yo… no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Lo intentamos, y tú saliste de ello. Pero incluso cuando eras una niña, tu mamá y yo sabíamos que no podíamos hacer funcionar las cosas. Lo intentamos por unos años, pero se había terminado mucho antes de que firmáramos los documentos del divorcio."

Annabelle me frunció el ceño y giró un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo índice. "¿Crees que si yo no hubiera nacido, se hubieran divorciado antes?" Preguntó, y la miré confundido. ¿Qué importaba eso? "Sólo me preguntaba." Explicó Annabelle, captando mi expresión.

"Sí, probablemente nos hubiéramos divorciado en los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio. Sólo pasamos esos ocho años porque te amábamos demasiado y pensamos que sería lo mejor para todos. Obviamente, no lo fue." Suspiré y miré el reloj alarma en mi mesa de luz. "Ya son las doce, Anna. Tienes que acostarte." Dije, acercándola a mis brazos y dándole un gran abrazo. "Te amo, bebé."

Sonrió levemente y besó mi mejilla. "Te quiero, papi." Dijo, y entonces se deslizó de la cama y caminó silenciosamente fuera del cuarto.

La miré mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama una vez que se había ido. Las cosas se estaban volviendo más difíciles de explicar, y Annabelle tenía más preguntas que yo respuestas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV**

A la mañana siguiente marqué el número de Bella, sabiendo que no era demasiado temprano. Eran casi las once, pero Annabelle seguía durmiendo y le estaba preparando el desayuno.

"¿Hola?" Bella contestó al tercer timbre, y noté al instante lo grogui que sonaba.

"Oh, lo siento, Bella. ¿Te desperté?" Pregunté, sosteniendo el teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro mientras removía la mezcla para panqueques.

"¡Edward!" La voz de Bella se alegró, y sonreí ante su emoción. "No, ¡no me despertaste!" Dijo con entusiasmo, y sonreí aún más. "¿Qué hay?"

"Bueno, tengo una fiesta en el hospital el fin de semana que viene, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo." No podía creer que acababa de hacer eso. Sí, realmente me gustaba Bella pero no había planeado invitarla a la fiesta del hospital, sólo porque mis padres estarían ahí, y no quería que sintiera que las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido. Pero lo hecho, está hecho.

"¡Eso suena bien! No puedo esperar." Contestó Bella.

"Genial." Dije, vertiendo una cucharada de le mezcla en la sartén. "Es el sábado a la noche, a las siete, y te pasaré a buscar por tu apartamento un poco después de las seis. Oh, y Bella… quería hacerte saber de antemano que mis papás estarán ahí." Hice una pausa, esperando escuchar su reacción.

"Oh… um, está bien." Dijo, aunque podía escuchar la vacilación en su voz.

"Bella, no quiero que te sientas presionada u obligada." Dije en voz baja, mirando alrededor de la cocina para asegurarme de que Annabelle no estuviera escuchando. Solía hacer eso. "Si no te sientes bien con eso, podemos hacer algo el viernes por la noche."

Oí a Bella inhalar profundamente, y luego se aclaró la garganta. "De hecho, el sábado a la noche suena fantástico." Dijo, y exhalé aliviado. "¿Te veo alrededor de las seis?"

"Sep. Y otra vez, puedes hablar con Alice sobre qué usar." Me reí, y Bella rió por lo bajo. Su risa era hermosa, y me hizo sonreír. "Que tengas un buen día, Bella. Tal vez te vea si voy a lo de Alice en la semana."

"Eso espero." Dijo tímidamente. "Adiós, Edward. Espero que tengas un buen día también."

Todavía estaba sonriendo después de colgar y cuando Annabelle apareció arrastrando los pies en la cocina, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y su pijama arrugado.

"¿Lista para desayunar?" Pregunté, deslizando dos panqueques en un plato para ella.

"Gracias." Bostezó, y miré la hora en el reloj del microondas.

"Son más de las once, pequeña. Tu mamá vendrá a buscarte al mediodía." Le recordé, y asintió sin emitir palabra, tomando un gran pedazo de sus panqueques mientras le acercaba un vaso de jugo de naranja.

"Está bien." Dijo Annabelle, bebiendo un gran sorbo de jugo. "¿Con quién hablabas?" Preguntó, sin levantar la mirada de su comida.

Dudé, y luego decidí que era lo mejor ser sincero con Annabelle. Tenía la sensación de que esta relación con Bella podía durar un tiempo, si lográbamos que las cosas funcionaran. "Con mi amiga Bella." Dije finalmente, y Annabelle levantó lentamente la mirada.

"¿Tu _amiga_?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Asentí y empecé a limpiar la cocina; era demasiado cobarde para decirle esto mirándola de frente.

"Salí con ella anoche. Y la semana pasada." Dije, y Annabelle se quedó en silencio, mirando su plato.

"Oh." Dijo en voz baja, entonces volvió a mirarme. "¿Es tu novia?" Tosí, sintiéndome incómodo, y sacudí mi cabeza.

"No, Anna. Salimos solo un par de veces, te lo juro." Le aseguré, y Annabelle asintió lentamente.

"Voy a juntar mis cosas." Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Annabelle, lo siento, pero-" Empecé a formular una especie de disculpa, pero Annabelle me detuvo.

"Estoy bien, papá. Lo juro." Murmuró, giró sobre sus talones y se apuró a subir las escaleras, sus pantuflas haciendo ruído contra las escaleras de madera.

La observé irse, preguntándome si debería ir a hablar con ella. Obviamente, algo de esto le estaba molestando. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirme, sonó el timbre. Gruñí, cayendo en la cuenta de que probablemente era mi ex esposa.

"¡Annabelle, llegó tu mama!" Grité, apresurándome hacia la entrada. "Hola Rose." Dije mientras abría la puerta, revelando a mi ex esposa. Estaba parada ahí con su celular en la mano, viéndose perfectamente maquillada y arreglada antes de que fuera incluso mediodía.

No podia negar que Rosalie era una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía curvas, un buen cuerpo, cabello rubio, y unos ojos azules brillantes. Pero desde el divorcio, se había vuelto cada vez menos atractiva para mí.

"Buenos días Edward." Dijo, entrando a la casa y palmeando mi brazo. "¿Anna está lista?"

"No." Dije, cerrando la puerta. "Se acaba de levantar, y recién ahora está vistiéndose." Rosalie suspiró y guardó el celular en su cartera, la que noté, por supuesto, era una nueva de diseñador. Cielos, ¿para qué usaba esta mujer la pensión alimentaria que le daba; cosas esenciales o carteras?

"Edward, se supone que tienes que tenerla lista." Me regañó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Y no deberías dejarla dormir hasta tan tarde, no es saludable. Y no podrá dormirse esta noche." Automaticamente sentí la necesidad de defenderme.

"El doctor aquí soy yo, Rosalie. Si realmente fuera tan poco saludable, la hubiera despertado." Dije, y Rosalie me miró con odio por un momento. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Annabelle apareció bajando las escaleras, su mochila colgada sobre un hombro.

Rosalie cerró la boca y abrazó inmediatamente a Anna. "¡Hola cielo! ¡Te extrañé!"

"¡Hola má! Yo también te extrañé." Dijo Annabelle, devolviéndole el abrazo y entregándole, luego, la mochila. "Adiós papá." Dijo, dándome un largo abrazo. "Te quiero." Dijo, y besé la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Adiós Anna. Yo también." Dije, y Rosalie me miró por un momento, pero luego me dio un abrazo rápido.

"Adiós Edward." Dijo, y ambas saludaron con la mano. Cerré la puerta y suspiré, adentrándome en la casa. Cada vez que Rosalie venía a recoger a Anna, la casa se sentía increíblemente vacía.

Con suerte, la casa se sentiría menos vacía en poco tiempo.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Doble 'Aww'. (1) Por Daddy-Edward que hace el desayuno y ama a su hija; (2) Porque, aunque no quiera admitirlo todavía, está hasta las manos con Bella (L)

El capítulo que viene es un ¡Annabelle POV!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Annabelle POV**

Tenía siete años cuando mis papás se separaron, y no lo había entendido. Habían venido a mi cuarto una noche, y podía darme cuenta de que mi mamá había estado llorando. Se sentaron conmigo y me explicaron que aunque una vez se habían amado, ya no estaban enamorados y se iban a divorciar. Ambos me dijeron que me querían mucho y que intentarían que mi vida fuera lo más normal posible, pero fue difícil adaptarme a tener dos casas, dos horarios, y básicamente dos de todo.

Al principio, como cualquier otro niño pequeño, le había pedido a una estrella que mis papás volvieran a estar juntos y así podríamos ser nuevamente una familia. Pero luego, crecí. Mis papás ya no se querían, pero no entendía cómo podía haber sucedido eso.

Si amas a alguien lo suficiente como para casarte y tener un hijo, ¿por qué no lo puedes amar para siempre?

Por supuesto, ahora tengo trece años y lo entiendo un poco mejor. Mis papás nunca estuvieron enamorados como los personajes de las películas. Como papá me había dicho innumerables veces, ellos se querían, pero 'no lo suficiente'. Una vez que me acostumbré a todo, esta vida parecía normal. Pasaba un mes con mi mamá, y otro con mi papá. Iba a la misma escuela, y tenía los mismos amigos.

Pero por alguna razón, a veces se siente mucho más difícil que eso. No puedo evitar preguntarme si mis papás no son felices. Sé que han salido con otras personas; pero no he conocido a nadie de ellos, y nunca hablamos sobre eso. Y entonces, esta mañana, mi papá menciona a una chica. Bella.

La mirada en sus ojos cuando dijo su nombre hizo que me sintiera furiosa por alguna razón, e incluso un poco triste. Quería que mis papás fueran felices, pero aún así, muy dentro mío, quería que fueran felices _juntos_. Puedo recordar momentos de mi niñez que me hacen pensar que es imposible que no estuvieran enamorados.

Recuerdo nuestra última Navidad juntos, cuando tenía seis. Mis papás dijeron que ya no eran felices desde ese entonces, pero ninguno de mis recuerdos albergaba eso. Recuerdo abrir los regalos alrededor del enorme árbol de Navidad en la sala, y recuerdo a mi papá darle a mamá el collar de diamantes que le encantaba. El recuerdo estaba confuso, pero recuerdo que se besaron con alegría bajo el muérdago.

Y luego, para la siguiente Navidad, todo había terminado. Mamá se había mudado y todo cambió.

La mayor parte del tiempo, me gustaba más estar en lo de mi papá. No me estaba encima; hacía las cosas más divertidas. Cuando estaba en la casa de mamá, siempre me pregunta sobre papá. No sé por qué, pero parece muy interesada en lo que él hace. Con papá puedo divertirme. Me está enseñando a tocar el piano y prometió que cuando cumpliera dieciséis, me enseñaría a conducir y me compraría un auto.

No me malinterpreten, amo a mis dos padres. Pero las cosas parecen más fáciles con mi papá. Y ahora que está saliendo con alguien… voy a perderlo, y no puedo dejar que eso ocurra.

"¿Cómo estuvo todo en lo de tu papá, Annabelle?" Preguntó mi mamá, de pie en la puerta de mi habitación. Suspiré y levanté la mirada hacia ella, conociendo la mirada en sus ojos. Quería que sacara los trapos sucios al sol.

"Estuvo divertido." Dije simplemente. "Me saqué una A en mi examen de Ciencia la semana pasada, y papá me ayudó a estudiar." Me encogí de hombros.

Mamá asintió y entró al cuarto, sentándose al pie de mi cama. "Eso es bueno. Papa es bueno en Ciencia." Dijo, y asentí, sin saber qué más hacer. "¿Viste a la abuela?" Preguntó mamá despreocupadamente, y supe que quería saber si papá había salido. Lo que había hecho.

"Seh, me cuidó anoche. Y el sábado pasado." Dije, y decidí cambiar el tema de conversación. "¿Cuándo voy a ser lo suficientemente grande para quedarme sola en casa?" Pregunté, y mamá frunció el ceño.

"Um… bueno, tender que hablar con tu papá sobre ello." Dijo, y entonces volvió a lo que ella le interesaba. "Así que, ¿dónde estaba tu papá cuando la abuela te cuidó?"

Vacilé, intentando que se me ocurriera algo para decir. No podía mentir, eso estaría mal. Pero no tenía que decirle toda la verdad. "Anoche cenó con la tía Tanya y el tío Emmett. Y el fin de semana pasado… no sé qué hizo. No volvió hasta tarde, y ya estaba dormida y a la mañana siguiente se fue a trabajar temprano."

Mamá asintió, pero sus ojos azules estaban levemente estrechados. "Está bien. Te dejaré tranquila entonces." Dijo, y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza, su cabello rubio moviéndose y cepillando mi rostro.

La observe irse del cuarto, luego rodé sobre mi espalda y me quedé mirando el techo. Quería que mis papás volvieran a estar juntos, pero eso no pasaría por el momento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

Creo que fui al apartamento de Alice todos los días de la siguiente semana. Sabía que era patético ir a buscar a Edward en lo de su hermana, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, él había sido quien lo había mencionado. Desafortunadamente, era jueves y todavía no lo había visto.

Sin embargo, Alice me había proporcionado un hermoso vestido para la fiesta del hospital de este fin de semana. Era otro de sus vestidos extravagantes, nunca usados, y nuevamente no sabía si aceptarlo o no. Pero Alice volvió a argumentar que los vestidos probablemente eran muy largos para ella y que tendría que cortarlos.

El vestido era de un rojo profundo, y mientras tenía un escote en 'V' modesto, la espalda descendía notablemente y tenía una abertura _muy_ por arriba de mi pierna. Le había tomado a Alice unos buenos diez minutos convencerme de que saliera del baño para mostrarle cómo me quedaba el vestido.

Y ahora, estaba entusiasmada. Porque Alice había insistido en que Edward lo amaría, y no había nada que quisiera más que Edward me besara. Me besara _de verdad_.

Así que, aquí estaba, prácticamente vigilando el apartamento de Alice. Y hoy, finalmente, surtió efecto.

"¿Bella?" Me di la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Edward justo en la puerta del apartamento de Alice. "¿Vas a entrar?"

"Em, seh." Dije, sonrojándome. Edward se apresuró a darme un beso en la mejilla, y casi me caigo muerta. "Te extrañé." Dije sin pensarlo, e instantáneamente quise retractarme de mis palabras. Eso fue tan… _embarazoso_ y pegajoso de mi parte.

"Yo también te extrañé." Dijo Edward, y un poco de mi vergüenza se desvaneció con sus palabras. "Lo siento, habría venido, pero esta semana estuve demasiado ocupado, y Annabelle tiene un recital de piano al que debo asistir ésta noche–"

Me reí y lo corté. "Está bien." Dije, y Edward hizo señas al apartamento de Alice.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Preguntó, y vacilé, dándome diez segundos para convencerme de hacer lo contrario a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Los diez segundos pasaron, y aún así lo hice. "¿Por qué no vamos a mi apartamento?" Ofrecí con timidez, señalando el otro lado del pasillo. "Tengo café." Edward se animó y yo también.

"Suena genial." Dijo con facilidad, y le hice señas para que me siguiera a mi apartamento. Había dejado la puerta sin llave, así que entramos directamente y gruñí por lo bajo cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado las páginas de mi novela actual esparcidas por la mesa de café. Era un terrible desastre.

"Lo siento por esto." Dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y apresurándome a juntar el lío de hojas. Pero Edward me detuvo y tomó varias hojas de papel, que estaban cubiertas de impecables letras de máquina de escribir y desprolijas correcciones en rojo. "Normalmente, no soy tan desordenada." Dije de forma poco convincente, observando a Edward mientras escaneaba las hojas de papel.

"Esto es realmente bueno." Dijo en voz baja, levantando su mirada hacia mí.

"Gracias." Me sonrojé y continuó hojeando algunos de los papeles. "Pero eso es mi primer borrador."

Edward rió para sí mismo, pero no dejó de leer. "Bueno, entonces el borrador final será asombroso. Eres una excelente escritora, Bella."

"Gracias." Dije otra vez, sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir. "Así que… ¿cómo has estado?" Pregunté, caminando hacia la cocina y sirviendo dos tazas de café. Se encogió de hombros, puse las tazas en la mesa de café y comencé a juntar los papeles.

"Ocupado. Parece que tengo como miles de cosas que hacer ésta semana." Suspiró, y me senté a su lado en el sofá. "Qué hay de ti."

"Aburrida. Desafortunadamente, tengo prácticamente _nada_ para hacer." Murmuré, tomando un largo sorbo de café. "Alice me encontró un vestido para usar el sábado a la noche." Agregué.

"¿En serio? Eso es genial. Alice y Jasper, y Emmett y Tanya también vendrán a la fiesta; mi papá es importante en estas fiestas." Dijo, y luego me miró preocupado. "Puede ser que mi, em, ex esposa esté ahí." Agregó Edward, estudiándome.

Me atraganté un poco con el café, y Edward me frotó la espalda con delicadeza mientras tosía.

"Realmente dudo que venga." Rectificó Edward. "Pero su padre también trabaja en el hospital, y a veces ella viene. Pero tiene a Annabelle este mes, así que…" Dejó la frase inconclusa y me limpié los ojos.

"Está bien." Conseguí decir, aún con falta de aliento y con el rostro colorado.

"¿No tienes problema? Porque está bien si hacemos algo el viernes a la noche, en serio." Dijo Edward rápidamente, y sacudí la cabeza.

No podía creer que estuviera aceptando esto, pero debía afrontar el hecho de que Edward tenía una ex esposa y una hija, y que eventualmente conocería a su ex esposa. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema si era un poco antes? Estaba siendo seria con Edward.

"Lo juro, está bien." Le aseguré, limpiando la comisura de mi boca con mi manga. Desafortunadamente, miré el reloj justo en ese momento, y me quejé. "Tengo una reunión con un editor dentro de una hora." Dije apenada, y Edward se mostró un poco decepcionado. "Tengo que ir yendo."

"Oh, está bien." Dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a pararme. "Gracias por el café." Dijo y tomé la taza de su mano, dejándola en el mostrador de la cocina. "Espero que te vaya bien en la reunión." Agregó, y le sonreí, acompañándolo hacia la puerta.

"Gracias, yo también. Y de nada." Dije, poniéndome un cárdigan gris sobre mi camisa violeta. "Te veo el sábado a la noche, ¿sí? ¿A las seis?"

Edward asintió, quedándose en la puerta y repentinamente entrelazando nuestros dedos. "Seis en punto." Confirmó en voz baja, y me encontré mirando sus increíbles ojos verde esmeralda. "Te veré entonces."

"No puedo esperar." Dije, casi sin aliento, justo antes de que se inclinara y me besara dulcemente en los labios. Nos separamos luego de unos segundos, y mi corazón palpitaba acelerado.

"Adiós, Bella." Dijo Edward mientras salíamos juntos al pasillo y nos dirigíamos por caminos opuestos. Él fue hacia el apartamento de Alice, y yo me dirigí hacia los ascensores.

"¡Adiós!" Grité, sin molestarme en ocultar el sonrojo en mi rostro.

¿Por qué esconder lo mucho que me afectaba?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

Faltaban diez minutes. Me moví en el lugar, incómoda, moviendo mi vestido mientras lo hacía. Alice chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia y continuó peinándome.

"Deja de moverte. Se te arrugará el vestido." Me regañó, tirando suavemente de mi cabello. "¿Qué pasa? Te ves absolutamente _hermosa_."

"Estoy nerviosa." Admití, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo y masticando mi labio inferior.

"¿Por qué diablos estás nerviosa?" Preguntó Alice, incrédula, alzando las cejas.

La miré, asombrada de que no fuera capaz de ver por qué estaba tan nerviosa. "Alice, tus padres van a estar allí." Dije, lanzando mis manos al aire. "Tuve dos citas con tu hermano, y ahora ¿voy a conocer a sus padres? Me preocupa que las cosas vayan demasiado rápido." Solté, y Alice rodó los ojos, sin dejar nunca de arreglar mi cabello.

"Bella, ¿ya te has acostado con él?" Preguntó sin vueltas, y mi rostro se enrojeció inmediatamente.

"¡¿Qué? ¡No!" Farfullé, y Alice rió disimuladamente.

"Entonces las cosas no están yendo demasiado rápido." Dijo con total seguridad, y luego estudió mi reflejo en el espejo. "Ahí. Estás perfecta." Dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia mi reflejo.

Miré distraídamente hacia el espejo, y mi boca se abrió de golpe. Alice había conseguido de alguna forma controlar mi alborotado cabello en un impecable recogido trenzado. Mi maquillaje era delicado, y mi vestido era sencillamente hermoso. Incluso los tacos que tenía puestos se sentían perfectos. "Oh Dios mío, Alice, ¡gracias!" Dije alegremente, sin poder creer que la chica en el espejo realmente era yo.

Alice sonrió ampliamente y se encogió de hombros, guardando el maquillaje que estaba esparcido en el mostrador del baño. "No hay problema. He visto cómo Edward actúa cuando está contigo; es obvio lo mucho que le gustas. Me alegra poder ayudar." Se limitó a decir, y repentinamente se me vino un pensamiento a la cabeza.

"¿Alice? ¿Cómo es su ex esposa?" Pregunté abruptamente, y Alice levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

"Um… ¿Rosalie? Ella es… para nada lo que esperarías." Dijo lentamente. "Ella y Edward fueron amigos por mucho tiempo y ella es como él. Sinceramente, aunque… él nunca fue del todo feliz con ella."

"Tienen una hija." Señalé, y Alice sonrió.

"Tenían una buena vida sexual, ¿y eso qué? Eso no significa que fueran felices. Sólo significa que eran… físicamente compatibles."

Me estremecí un poco ante esas palabras y Alice se rió.

"Bella, necesitas relajarte. La relación de Edward y Rosalie se terminó hace seis años, y él está completamente loco por ti." Dijo, en tono tranquilizador, y tomé una respiración profunda.

"Tienes razón." Dije finalmente, Alice sonrió.

"Por supuesto." Dijo con aire de suficiencia, y luego miró su celular. "Bien, son casi las seis. Tendría que irme antes de que Jasper venga a buscarme." Dijo, dándome un abrazo rápido con cuidado para no arruinar mi peinado, vestido, o maquillaje. "Oh, y Bella… ¿crees que va a pasar algo ésta noche?" Preguntó Alice, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza. "¡Alice, es tu hermano!" Protesté, y Alice bufó.

"No quiero los detalles, tonta. Sólo quiero saber." Se burló, y suspire audiblemente.

"No tengo idea." Admití. "Quizás… si _él_ quiere." Dije, y Alice soltó unas risitas.

"Confía en mí, cuando te vea con ese vestido… probablemente quiera." Dijo, y luego salió del baño antes de que pudiera decir algo. "¡Te veo allí!" Gritó, y escuché la puerta de mi apartamento cerrarse y supe que se había ido. Alice y Jasper también estarían en la fiesta, gracias a Dios.

No sabía si ocurriría algo ésta noche. Realmente me gustaba Edward… sólo que no creía que fuera el momento para que tuviéramos relaciones. Me habían lastimado tantas veces en el pasado… y quería que la siguiente persona con la que me acostara fuera la persona que amara.

Edward era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Era dulce, cariñoso, y se preocupaba por su familia. Era obvio para mí que él sería un amante excepcional, pero no creía que nuestra relación estuviera lista para eso. Edward me había dicho que había salido con tres mujeres desde el divorcio- y que se había acostado con cada una de ellas. No creía que hubiera algo malo en ello. Simplemente no quería ser otra muesca en su cabecera.

Pero dudaba que Edward fuera de esa forma. Era demasiado maravilloso.

* * *

"Quería que supieras que mi ex no va a estar hoy." Me informó Edward mientras entrábamos al coche.

"Oh." Dije, intentando sonar indiferente aunque estuviera aliviada. "Está bien."

Edward rió y me miró mientras salía de donde estaba estacionado y nos conducía hacia la fiesta. Se realizaba en un hotel cercano, y la cena se serviría a las siete y media.

Estaba agradecida de que Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Tanya estuvieran allí; al menos conocería a cuatro personas en el lugar.

Para cuando estacionamos, ya habían varios coches. Mientras Edward me ayudaba a salir del coche, pude ver a Emmett y Tanya salir del suyo. Emmett tenía un traje como el de Edward, y Tanya llevaba un vestido negro ajustado que le quedaba como si fuera una segunda piel Tanya nos vio y codeó a Emmett, señalándonos con la cabeza.

"¡Edward, Bella!" Gritó, agitando sus brazos. Edward me miró y me sonrió torcidamente, lo que hizo que sintiera flojas las rodillas. "Hola chicos. ¡Qué bueno volver a verlos!" Dijo, besándonos a cada uno en la mejilla.

"También me alegra volver a verlos." Dije, y Emmett estrechó mi mano cálidamente, mientras él y Tanya intercambiaban saludos con Tanya.

"¿Dónde está Alice?" Preguntó Emmett, mirando por la recepción del hotel mientras caminábamos hacia el salón de baile. "Ella y Jasper vendrán ésta noche, ¿cierto?"

Edward se encogió de hombros y le dio un apretón a mi mano. "Seguramente llegue pronto." Dijo, despreocupado. "¿Ves a mamá y papá?"Preguntó, inspeccionando el salón.

Emmett y Tanya echaron un vistazo a la abarrotada habitación, y Tanya asintió luego de un rato. "Sí, están parados al lado de nuestra mesa." Dijo señalando hacia el centro del salón, donde había una pareja mayor muy bien vestida de pie y bebiendo champaña.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó Edward mientras nos dirigíamos hacia sus padres. Pasé saliva y asentí.

"Claro." Dije débilmente, y Edward me besó con ternura en los labios.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Tengo muchas excusas para no haber actualizado que no voy a decir xD. Me encantaría (volver a) prometer que voy a actualizar una vez por semana, pero ya sabemos que eso no es posible.

Lo bueno es que el otro capítulo está traducido, aunque en papel. Ahora, de acá a que lo pase a la computadora... quién sabe cuánto tiempo puede pasar, jeje. No. intentaré tenerlo para la semana que viene.

En fin. Feliz primavera, invierno, otoño, verano según el lugar donde estén (supongo que en todos lados es hoy).

Dos cositas más:

1. **My love, My life** y **You've Got Mail** fueron recomendadas en el blog _THE LYM_ (http:/ letrasdehieloyfuego. blogspot. com/), algo que me hace super feliz :)

2. **Sick Lullabies**, Itzell o Pum o como les guste llamarla, está necesitando una nueva beta para su historia María. Podrán imaginarse por qué (digamos que la culpable de su demora con el último capítulo fui yo, perdón a aquellas que siguen esa historia *blush*). So... si les interesa, en su perfil están todas las formas de contactarla.

Ahora sí, _adieu._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

"¡Edward, Tanya, Emmett!" La mujer, con cabello largo y brillante del mismo tono que Edward, nos llamó y nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos. "¡Hola, chicos!" Dijo, abrazando rápidamente a cada uno de ellos. El hombre rubio que estaba a su lado hizo lo mismo, y luego todos los ojos se posaron en mí. "Edward, ¿vas a presentarnos?" Preguntó ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Edward se aclaró la garganta y pasó su brazo por mi cintura.

"Mamá, papá, ella es Bella Swan. Bella, ellos son mis padres." Dijo, señalándome.

"Sr. y Sra. Cullen, encantada de conocerlos." Dije, con sinceridad, estrechándoles a cada uno la mano.

"Por favor, dinos Carlisle y Esme." Dijo Carlisle, sonriéndome amablemente. Tenía algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y algunas canas en sus sienes, pero si no fuera por eso tanto él como su esposa parecían demasiado jóvenes como para tener hijos que estaban en sus treinta.

También parecían muy amables. Podía decirlo simplemente por la forma en que me sonrieron.

"Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte, querida. Me alegré tanto al oír que Edward te traería esta noche, él me ha contado bastante acerca de ti." Dijo Esme, mientras Carlisle nos alcanzaba unas copas con champagne.

"Oh… wow. Espero que todo haya sido bueno." Me reí, y Edward corrió mi silla mientras todos nos sentábamos en la mesa redonda, que estaba justo en el centro del salón.

"Por supuesto que sí." Me aseguró Edward, y Esme asintió.

"Y Edward me contó que eres escritora. Bella Swan, ¿cierto?" Preguntó, y yo asentí. "Oh, bueno, me _encanta _tu libro. Nunca fui una gran lectora, pero me encanta tu novela. No puedo esperar para la próxima."

Me sonrojé, agachando mi cabeza y tomando un pequeño sorbo de mi champagne para ocultar el rubor. "Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, muchas gracias. Realmente lo aprecio." Murmuré, y podía sentir a Edward sonriendo en el asiento de al lado. De repente, los ojos de Carlisle recorrieron el salón y suspiró pesadamente, señalando con su cabeza a alguien al otro lado del salón.

"Si me disculpan… llegaron los Hale, y realmente debo ir a saludarlos." Explicó, corriendo su silla y poniéndose de pie.

Arqueé mis cejas en dirección a Edward, a modo de pregunta, mientras Carlisle cruzaba el salón y comenzaba a charlar con otra pareja. "Son los padres de Rosalie." Dijo secamente, tomando un largo trajo de champagne.

"Oh. Ya veo." Murmuré, y Esme me dio una palmadita en la mano.

Debió haber notado mi angustia, por lo que me sonrió. "No te preocupes cariño. No nos darán ningún problema." Me aseguró, y asentí, agradecida. "Edward, ¿qué tal el trabajo?" Preguntó, y Emmett hizo una mueca.

"Por favor, mamá, no hablemos del trabajo." Gimió, terminando de un sorbo su copa de champagne. "Si tengo que escuchar a Edward describir otro procedimiento quirúrgico durante la cena… voy a vomitar. En forma de proyectil." Dijo, dramatizando, y Tanya golpeó su brazo.

"¿_Podrías_ actuar de forma civilizada?" Siseó, Emmett rodó sus ojos y le hizo señas a uno de los mozos para que le acercara otra copa de champagne.

Edward se rió, y sacudió su cabeza hacia su cuñada. "Tanya, creo que ya sabrías a esta altura que Emmett nunca se comporta de manera civilizada." Tanya suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pero vi una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "De todos modos, madre, en el trabajo está todo bien. Nada interesante para contar." Dijo, y Esme asintió.

"Bien. Bueno… ¿cómo está Annabelle?" Preguntó Esme, y Edward asintió entusiasmado.

"Oh, está bien. Este mes está con Rose, y tuvo un concierto de piano la semana pasada. Estuvo genial." Dijo, y observé su rostro mientras hablaba de Annabelle. Sus ojos se habían iluminado, y sonreía ampliamente. Claramente era un padre atento y maravilloso.

Y eso, por algún motivo, me parecía sumamente atractivo.

"Me alegro, cariño." Dijo Esme, y la vi mover sus ojos rápidamente hacia mí, y nuevamente hacia Edward. "Lo siento si esto les parece entrometido… pero, ¿Annabelle ya conoció a Bella?" Preguntó, y luego tomó un pequeño trago.

Edward me miró con cierta culpabilidad, y luego mordió su labio de forma adorable. "Um, no." Dijo, y luego movió su mano de mi mano hacia mi rodilla. "Pensé que tal vez podíamos dejar que las cosas progresen, um, de forma más… _natural_." Asentí, demostrando mi acuerdo, y Edward apretó suavemente mi rodilla.

"Ya veo." Dijo Esme, y entonces Tanya se unió a la conversación, por suerte, cambiando de tema.

Obviamente, si nuestra relación continuaba, conocería a Annabelle. Pero en este momento… no sentía que fuera lo correcto. No sabía hacia dónde iban las cosas, y la decisión era principalmente de Edward. Y puede que incluso de Rosalie. ¿Estaría de acuerdo con que conociera a su hija? Edward había dicho que Annabelle no había conocido a ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que había salido en los últimos seis años, y sabía que quería asegurarse de que nuestra relación fuera enserio antes de dejarme entrar en esa parte de su vida.

Y Annabelle era, claramente, una parte muy importante de su vida.

**EPOV**

Mientras observaba a Bella interactuar con mi familia, sabía que haberla invitado esta noche había sido una buena decisión. La conversación fluía naturalmente, y era obvio que a mis padres les gustaba. Para cuando Alice y Jasper llegaron, a tiempo para el plato principal, ya hablaban y reían como viejos amigos.

Cuando mi mamá mencionó el tema de que Bella conociera a Annabelle, las cosas se pusieron por un momento incómodas. Bella y yo no habíamos hablado de eso. Aunque estaba seguro de que nuestra relación iba por buen camino, no habíamos llegado a ese punto.

"¿Edward? ¿Me escuchaste?" Preguntó Alice, tirando de mi manga.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, sorprendido.

"Dije, '¿cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?'." Repitió, guiñando un ojo de manera picara a Bella.

"Tengo que irme de aquí antes de la medianoche." Dije, y vi cómo los hombros de Bella bajaban repentinamente. "Tengo el turno nocturno." Dije con ironía, y Alice suspiró.

Alice siempre había sido muy entrometida, y las cosas no iban a cambiar.

No, Bella y yo no nos habíamos acostado. No habíamos hecho nada más que besarnos. Y aunque no estoy en contra de ir avanzando… no creía que estuviéramos listos para tener sexo. Quería que esta relación estuviera basada en más aspectos que el nivel físico, y sabía que Bella sentía lo mismo. Me había dicho lo ingenua que había sido en el pasado.

"Bueno, ¿qué hay del casamiento de Ben y Angela? ¿Estarás con Annabelle para ese entonces, cierto?" Asentí, y Alice continuó. "Bueno, ¿por qué no me dejas cuidarla por ti? Podría estar con ella toda la noche." Sugirió, y la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Bella se movió, incómoda, en su asiento, y yo hice lo mismo. "Vamos, Alice." Protesté.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, de manera inocente. "Era sólo una sugerencia."

"Sí, claro." Murmuré. Bajé la mirada hacia mi reloj y suspiré. Recién eran las diez, y la fiesta seguía. Odiaba las fiestas del trabajo. Siempre duraban demasiado y nunca había suficiente alcohol para soportarlo. De pronto, tuve una idea. "Bella, ¿estás lista para que nos vayamos?" Pregunté, y Bella me miró, la sorpresa en sus ojos marrones era evidente.

"Um… sí." Dijo, tomando un último trago de su copa de champagne y poniéndose de pie. Apoyé mi mano en la parte expuesta de su espalda, y nos despedimos de todos en nuestra mesa.

"Salgamos de aquí." Suspiré, dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta. Dirigiéndonos hacia la _libertad_. Justo cuando llegábamos a la puerta, algo apareció detrás nuestro.

"Edward." Una voz fría y familiar perforó mis oídos, y me giré lentamente. Jane, la mamá de Rosalie, estaba allí, con una expresión presumida en su rostro estirado por el botox. "Es _tan_ bueno volver a verte." Dijo, aunque no sonaba para nada convincente.

"A ti también, Jane." Dije secamente, Bella bajó su mirada, y podía imaginar que tan colorada estaba su cara. "Si me disculpas, estaba preparándome para salir." Dije, comenzando a moverme hacia la puerta. Pero Jane me tomó del brazo, con sus ojos puestos en Bella.

"¿Puedo preguntar, quién es esta?" Preguntó, alzando su voz un poco.

Dudé, llevando mi mirada de Jane a Bella, y nuevamente a Jane. "Ella es Bella Swan." Dije finalmente. "Bella, esta es Jane Hale. Su marido trabaja en el hospital." Dije, y Jane sonrió sagazmente.

"_Y_, Edward es mi ex yerno." Dijo, alzando las cejas.

Ahora se iba a armar la gorda.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¿Holaaaa…? ¿Queda alguien ahí? ¡Volví! Uff, no sé cómo me da la cara, jaja. Después de dos años en _stand by_, me decidí a terminar de traducir esta historia :)

Sé que había dicho que este capítulo lo tenía traducido, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado… así que tuve que hacerlo de cero.

Esta vez no voy a hacer promesas, lo prometo (¿?).

**LLAMADO A LA SOLIDARIDAD.** Estoy buscando una Beta. Digamos que estoy un poquito fuera de práctica, y me está costando volver al ruedo. Si hay alguien interesado, me envían un PM. ¡Gracias!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV**

Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil. Jane estaba intentando hacerme sentir incómodo a propósito, por el simple hecho de que no había estado de acuerdo con que Rosalie y yo nos divorciáramos. Pero sinceramente, no era de su incumbencia. No amaba a Rosalie, ya no. Y no había nada que Jane pudiera hacer al respecto.

"¿Está Rose aquí?" Pregunté, desesperado porque Jane dejara de mirar a Bella como si ella acabara de patear a su perro.

"No." Se mofó, con su nariz en alto. "Está en casa, con tu hija." Dijo con frialdad, y tuve que aclarar mi garganta. Bella se movió nuevamente, y apreté mi agarre en su cintura.

"Este es el mes de Rosalie." Le recordé. "Dividimos el tiempo con nuestra hija de manera equitativa." Agregué intencionadamente.

"Hmpf." Resopló Jane, sus ojos escaneando a Bella. "Entonces, ¿quién es esta? ¿Tu… Hermana?" Rodé mis ojos; Jane conocía a Alice, y Bella definitivamente no era Alice.

Tragué saliva y miré a Bella. "De hecho, Bella es mi cita esta noche." Dije, y Jane entornó los ojos en mi dirección.

"Es bueno saber que no puedes conseguir algo tan bueno como mi hija." Dijo Jane de forma arrogante, y apreté mis dientes con furia.

"Basta, Jane." Dije con frialdad, mientras Bella bajaba la mirada a sus pies. "Ya pasaron seis años, y sé perfectamente que Rosalie también ha tenido citas."

Jane me miró por última vez y se alejó, sin despedirse de nosotros.

"Qué perra." Murmuró Bella, e instantáneamente se llevó la mano a la boca. "Oops."

Me reí y empujé a Bella hacia la puerta, desesperado por salir del salón. Jane siempre había sido de las que arruina las cosas…

"Es totalmente cierto, Bella. Jane no es una mujer agradable." Le aseguré mientras caminábamos por el vestíbulo del hotel y hacia el estacionamiento. "Es incluso peor ahora, que se está volviendo vieja. Observa tu belleza y se siente intimidada." Dije, con sinceridad, y Bella me miró a través de sus pestañas, mordiendo su carnoso labio inferior.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" Preguntó en voz baja, y la besé en los labios justo cuando el _valet_ acercaba mi auto.

"¿Sabes qué? Vayamos a la mía." Sugerí, Bella sonrió mientras la ayudaba a subir al coche. "Annabelle está con Rosalie." Agregué para hacerla sentir más cómoda. No creía que Bella estuviera lista para conocer a mi hija. Aunque Annabelle parecía estar bien con el hecho de que estuviera viendo a alguien, no sabía cómo iban a resultar las cosas.

No era un secreto que Annabelle quería que Rosalie y yo volviéramos a estar juntos. Intentó ocultarlo, pero a veces podía notarlo. Pero Rosalie y yo habíamos terminado definitivamente, algo de lo que Annabelle aún tenía expectativas de que no fuera así. No estaba enamorado de mi ex esposa desde hace ocho años.

"Eso suena bien." Dijo Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Le sonreí y tomé su mano mientras conducía a casa, con mi corazón un poco acelerado.

No quería que Bella se sintiera presionada. No estaba esperando nada de ella; honestamente, estaría feliz sentado en el sillón con Bella o simplemente charlando. Ella podía marcar el ritmo de nuestra relación si quería, porque yo estaba contento yendo despacio.

Para cuando estacioné en casa, Bella estaba respirando pesadamente y mirando por la ventana, paralizada. "Tu casa es _hermosa_." Soltó mientras salíamos del auto.

"Tú también." Le dije suavemente, acariciando su cuello con mi nariz y besando dulcemente su mandíbula.

Podía sentir lo caliente que estaba su piel bajo mis labios, y no pude evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer hermosa e inteligente se viera tan afectada por mi? No era nada especial. Seguro, las mujeres me habían elogiado por mi apariencia, pero sabía que Bella podía ver más allá de eso. No era ni materialista ni superficial; ella veía más allá del aspecto de una persona.

Poco después, pidió que le mostrara la casa y nos dirigimos adentro. Le mostré toda la planta baja, el living, el comedor formal e informal, la cocina, el jardín de invierno, el estudio, la oficina, y la sala.

Entonces fue el turno de Bella de sorprenderme. "¿Por qué no me muestras la parte de arriba?" Sugirió, su cálido aliento hacía cosquillas en mi mejilla.

"Por aquí." Dije, besándola tiernamente en los labios y llevándola hacia las escaleras. Me detuve en el primer descanso, con mi mano en su cadera. "Estás hermosa." Dije, otra vez, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Bella se volvió a sonrojar y llevó su mano a mi mejilla. "Gracias." Dijo en voz baja, sus mejillas ruborizadas de un rosa pálido.

Continuamos subiendo y nos detuvimos en la primera puerta, empujándola para abrirla. "Este es el cuarto de Annabelle." Dije, señalando el interior de la habitación. Entramos y Bella tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

"Es impresionante." Dijo, recorriendo el gran cuarto con la mirada. Estaba decorado en tonos claros de rosa y violeta, incluso la cama con dosel. "De hecho, es lo que yo hubiera querido cuando tenía su edad." Me reí por lo bajo, pero mi sonrisa se desdibujó rápidamente cuando Bella tomó un portarretrato que estaba en la mesa de noche de Annabelle.

Era una estructura triple, que contenía tres imágenes del pasado.

Una era de Rosalie y yo el día de nuestra boda, tomada en la recepción. Estábamos en la pista de baile, pero no bailábamos. Mis brazos estaban envueltos en su cintura delgada, y los suyos alrededor de mi cuello; su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro. Nuestros ojos estaban cerrados, y yo besaba su frente.

La segunda era de Rosalie y yo en el hospital, el día que nació Annabelle. Rosalie estaba sentada en la cama, y yo estaba en el borde junto a ella. Rose sostenía a Anna en sus brazos, y ambos estábamos riendo de algo.

La tercera había sido tomada en un día no muy feliz, aunque pareciera serlo. Era Navidad, Annabelle tenía seis años, y Rosalie y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá; Rosalie estaba sobre mi regazo, con sus manos en mis hombros. Habíamos intentado que ese día fuera feliz y normal para Annabelle, pero no dejábamos de susurrarnos comentarios sarcásticos, y esa fue la primera noche de nuestro matrimonio en la que yo decidí dormir en el sillón.

Bella miraba las fotos, con su boca transformada en una línea.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo." Dije en voz baja, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Ese capítulo de mi vida, el que estaba con Rosalie, se terminó hace mucho."

* * *

Gracias **Tammy Swan de Cullen** por el beteo de este capítulo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

El ver todas esas fotos… Hizo que mi corazón doliera en formas que ni siquiera puedo describir. Ver a Edward tan feliz y enamorado de otra mujer dolía. Pero cuando me giré para mirarlo, sus ojos me contaban una historia diferente. Y luego, las palabras que pronunció me tranquilizaron de una manera indescriptible.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo." Dijo en voz baja, con la voz tensa. "Ese capítulo de mi vida, el que estaba con Rosalie, se terminó hace mucho."

Volví a colocar el portarretrato en la mesita de noche y sentí cómo los brazos de Edward me envolvían suavemente. "¿Por qué están aquí?" Pregunté, mirando nuevamente las imágenes. "Annabelle… ¿no pensará que ustedes volverán a estar juntos, verdad?

Edward vaciló, y luego besó la unión de mi cuello con mi hombro muy suavemente. "No lo sé." Dijo, y suspiró con pesadez. "Rosalie y yo nos separamos cuando era muy chica, y ella sabe que he tenido algunas citas… Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que Rosalie también ha tenido citas. Es sólo que… Nunca ha habido en mi vida alguien lo suficientemente importante como para que conozca a Annabelle."

"¿Qué hay de mi?" Pregunté, temiendo la respuesta. "¿Crees que nuestra relación llegará alguna vez, ya sabes… _ahí_?" Sentí que Edward sonreía en mi cuello otra vez, y apretó un poco su agarre en mi cintura.

"Espero que sí." Dijo serio, sonreí e incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarlo en los labios.

"Yo también." Susurré, dándome vuelta y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras continuábamos besándonos. Sus labios eran sorprendentemente suaves y tiernos contra los míos, pero demandantes y persistentes. La combinación de sus labios amoldándose a los míos y el tacto de sus manos en mi espalda era increíble. Era el mejor beso que había experimentado, sin lugar a dudas.

"Salgamos de esta habitación." Balbuceó Edward, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor y prácticamente arrastrándome fuera del cuarto. Reí tontamente mientras Edward me llevaba a su habitación, lanzándome en su cama. Reboté un poco y lo atraje hacia mí, dejando que mi cuerpo tomara el control de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y entonces, de repente, cuando las manos de Edward rozaron accidentalmente el cierre de mi vestido, dudé. No estaba lista para esto. _Nosotros_ no estábamos listos para esto.

"Espera." Susurré, con los labios hinchados por la urgencia y la fuerza de sus besos. Edward se detuvo de inmediato, respirando con dificultad.

"Lo siento." Dijo, alejándose de mí y pasando las manos por su cabello.

Negué con la cabeza y me senté, poniendo mi mano en su rodilla. "No… No quise decir que tuviéramos que parar… Simplemente no creo estar lista para, ya sabes… ir hasta el final." Dije, ruborizándome rápidamente. Edward me miró, su rostro demostraba comprensión pero también un poco de confusión. "No es que sea virgen ni nada…" Dije, sintiendo cada vez más calor en mi rostro. "Creo que las cosas entre nosotros… Tendrían que ser especiales." Murmuré, y Edward me sonrió, inclinándose y besando con delicadeza mi hombro.

"Te entiendo completamente." Dijo. "Y me parece lógico. Yo también quiero que las cosas sean perfectas entre nosotros."

"Gracias." Dije timidamente, volviendo a besarlo. "Pero no creo que tengamos que detenernos." Agregué, con una sonrisa picara en mi rostro.

Edward también sonrió y nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron de inmediato. Edward me hizo rodar lentamente para quedar encima de mí, con sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Mis manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, y terminaron aferrándose a su cabello.

Apenas había notado que Edward bajaba lentamente el cierre de mi vestido hasta que comenzó a deslizarlo por mi cuerpo. Levanté mi cadera para permitir que el vestido cayera y, cuando lo hice, pude sentir su erección presionando contra mi muslo. Gemí en su boca, estremeciéndome mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajar por mi cuerpo.

"Esto está bien, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, jadeando mientras sus pulgares comenzaban a trazar círculos en mi abdomen; justo encima del elástico de mis _boyshorts_ de encaje. Asentí, desconfiando de mí misma para hablar. "Bien." Susurró, alternando besos entre mi cuello y mis labios.

Edward deslizó poco a poco mi ropa interior por mis piernas, mordisqueando mi cuello suavemente mientras lo hacía. Gemí y me froté contra él, desesperada por cualquier tipo de fricción que pudiera conseguir. Edward se rió de manera juguetona y se alejó un poco, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "Paciencia." Susurró, entrecerré mis ojos, sin dejar de rozar mis muslos.

Respiré profundamente y gemí cuando los dedos de Edward se deslizaron entre mis piernas y lentamente dentro de mí. Me quedé sin aliento y arqueé mi espalda, separándola de la cama.

"Oh Dios mío… Eso se siente tan… asombroso." Logré decir, sacudiendo con fuerza mi cadera mientras Edward movía sus dedos y alcanzaba mi punto G sin dificultad. Levanté mi cabeza y besé con ansiedad su cuello y su mandíbula, mientras añadía otro dedo y empezaba a moverlos dentro y fuera de mí lentamente.

Podía sentir cómo estaba llegando mientras los dedos de Edward hacían magia en mí, y mis caderas continuaban moviéndose violentamente contra su mano.

En cuestión de minutos, me estaba desmoronando y tuve que aferrarme a sus brazos para mantenerme estable. Grité su nombre desesperada, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos mientras sentía que veía las estrellas.

Continué respirando pesadamente mientras Edward subía besando suavemente mi abdomen, pecho, cuello y finalmente mis labios.

"Eso fue perfecto." Jadeé mientras él giraba y se acostaba a mi lado. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y Edward pasó su mano por mi cabello.

"Me alegro." Murmuró, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:**No les puedo explicar la vergüencita que me dio traducir esto en el trabajo... Estoy fuera de práctica, jajaja.

Cambiando de tema: ¡el viernes fui a ver Amanecer! Me encantó ¿Ustedes la vieron? ¡Necesito comentarla con alguien!

Espero poder volver a actualizar el jueves :)

**Mar.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté desnuda en la cama, envuelta en las sábanas, y completamente sola. Me senté de repente, desorientada. La habitación no me resultaba para nada familiar, y la cabeza me daba vueltas. No fue hasta que Edward volvió a la habitación que recordé todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

El rubor se esparció por mis mejillas, Edward se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, colocándomeautomáticamente entre sus brazos. "Buenos días." Murmuró, besando mi oreja.

"Buen día." Dije, rozando su cuello con mi nariz.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó Edward, y asentí.

"Muy bien, gracias." Reí tontamente, mis ojos recorrían el cuerpo medio desnudo de Edward por motu propio. Estaba sin remera y en bóxers, nada más.

"¿Me está examinando, señorita?" Preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos juguetonamente.

Me encogí de hombros, sin perturbarme. "Quizás." Dije, y Edward se rió sonoramente.

"Bueno, ¿tienes hambre?" Preguntó, levantándose de la cama y ofreciéndome su mano. "Tengo el desayuno listo abajo."

"Suena fantástico." Dije, saliendo de la enorme cama y estirando mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza antes de recordar mi falta de ropa. "Oh… um…" Me sonrojé, bajando la mirada.

Sin decir palabras, Edward atravesó el cuarto y me alcanzó mi ropa interior, con una sonrisa arrogante en sus adorables labios rosados. "Puede ser que tenga algo para que te pongas." Dijo, caminando hacia su armario. Lo seguí de cerca, tropezando mientras luchaba para ponerme mi ropa interior. "Aquí, ¿qué te parece esto?" Preguntó, ofreciéndome una remera.

La tomé con amabilidad, riendo cuando vi el logo. "¿_Hooters_? ¿En serio?" Pregunté y Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Me la dio Emmett. ¿Quieres la remera o no?" Preguntó, sus ojos brillaban juguetonamente.

"Sí, quiero la remera. Gracias." Me burlé, pasándola por mi cabeza. "¿Pantalones?" Pregunté, mirando mis piernas desnudas y expuestas.

Edward negó con la cabeza. "Nop." Dijo, acentuando la 'p'. "Mi casa, mis reglas." Dijo, y comenzó a salir de la habitación. Lo seguí rápidamente, tirando de mi remera lo más que podía. La remera no era tan corta; me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y no era como si Edward no hubiera visto nada antes. Pero igual, se sentía raro.

"Wow." Dije, alzando mis cejas mientras caminábamos por la extensa cocina. "De verdad tienes el desayuno preparado." Había un plato con _muffins_en el medio de la mesa, junto con dos tazas de café.

Edward sonrió orgulloso y corrió mi silla, antes de tomar asiento. "Bueno, eres afortunada. La única comida que puedo hacer son _muffins_, huevos, y macarrones con queso." Dijo, y yo me reí.

"¿Y tostadas?" Pregunté, alzando mis cejas y tomando un sorbo de mi café. "¿Puedes hacer tostadas?"

"No sin quemarlas hasta que queden irreconocibles." Admitió, llevándose un pedazo de _muffin_ a la boca.

"Bueno, tengo que venir y cocinar para ti alguna vez. Ya sabes, para que no te mueras de hambre." Dije, sonriendo con timidez.

Edward me sonrío con serenidad, con los ojos brillosos. "Sería agradable." Dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Oh, olvidé preguntarte algo." Dijo repentinamente, cambiando el tema de conversación. "Mis amigos, Ben y Angela, se casan en tres semanas y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo."

"Suena genial." Dije sinceramente. "Además, ya sabes lo que dicen… las bodas son excelentes sitios para conocer hombres." Edward hizo una mueca, sacando su lengua rosada.

"Yo voy a participar de la boda, así que no nos podremos sentar juntos durante la ceremonia, pero va a estar Alice, así que no estarás sola." Me aseguró. "Y luego, durante la recepción, eres toda mía."

No me molesté en contener la sonrisa cuando él dijo eso con un tono posesivo en su voz. "Ya veremos." Dije juguetona, y Edward entornó los ojos. "¿Cómo conociste a la parejita feliz?" Pregunté, y Edward vaciló de manera perceptible.

"Bueno… Fui a la secundaria con Ben… Y como que salí con Angela hace unos años." Dijo incómodo, mirándome a través de sus gruesas y largas pestañas. "Nos mantenemos en contacto."

"Oh." Dije con la voz pastosa, tomando otro largo trago de mi café. "Está bien."

Edward alzó sus cejas, todavía se veía como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas. "¿Te molesta?"

Negué con la cabeza, riéndome. "Edward, se va a casar y tu participas en la ceremonia. Obviamente, no tengo nada por lo cual preocuparme."

"Cierto." Se encogió de hombros. "Es que sé que Rosalie se hubiera vuelto…" Dejó la frase inconclusa y negué con la cabeza mientras metía otro pedacito de mi delicioso _muffin_ en mi boca.

"Bueno, yo no soy Rosalie." Dije, y Edward sonrió.

"Gracias a Dios." Dijo con una sonrisa, inclinándose sobre la mesa para besarme en los labios. "Lamento tener que empujarte por la puerta de esta forma… Pero en una hora tengo que estar en el trabajo." Murmuró Edward, y suspiré.

"Está bien, Edward. De todos modos, tendría que tener algunos capítulos listos en el día de hoy… No he escrito nada decente desde que me mudé a Seattle." Admití, levantándome al mismo tiempo que Edward y llevando nuestros vasos y platos al lavabo.

Edward me sonrió de lado y me miró de arriba abajo. "Voy a buscarte unos pantalones para que te pongas." Dijo con ironía, torciendo el dobladillo de mi larga remera en sus manos.

"Gracias". Dije. "¿Por qué no haces eso, y yo voy a cargar el lavavajillas?" Señalé los platos sucios apilados en el lavabo y Edward asintió.

"Claro. Gracias, Bella." Me dio un dulce beso en los labios y luego desapareció, dirigiéndose al piso de arriba.

Me quedé tarareando mientras enjuagaba los platos y los colocaba en el lavavajillas, pensando en la noche anterior. Había sido increíble. Después de que Edward me había dado lo que fue sin dudas el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, nos habíamos acurrucado y hablamos durante horas, simplemente susurrando y riendo y besándonos. Había querido corresponder las acciones que Edward había llevado a cabo en mí, y lo hice. Estar con Edward me hacía sentir mucho más aventurera. No es que fuera una ñoña, sólo que no era salvaje u osada. Pero con Edward... Sentía que eso podía cambiar, si él quisiera.

Edward pronto bajó las escaleras, con unos shorts en una mano y mi vestido de la noche anterior en la otra. Mis tacos colgaban de sus dedos por sus delicadas correas. Los shorts eran un poco cortos, ya que Alice los había dejado aquí, pero la remera que tenía puesta era demasiado larga. La enrollé con cuidado y pasé una mano por mi cabello enmarañado, quejándome. Edward se rió y me besó en la nariz, atrayéndome a sus brazos para darme un abrazo.

Y en ese momento, mientras estaba en la cocina de Edward con sus brazos envueltos a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de algo que me puso muy, muy nerviosa. Me estaba enamorando de él. Me estaba enamorando demasiado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV – Tres semanas después.**

"Entonces, Annabelle se quedará conmigo esta noche, ¿verdad?" preguntó Alice, aplicándose un poco rubor rosado en las mejillas. Suspiré y miré a mi hermana, pasando una de mis manos por mi cabello.

"Supongo; si ella quiere", contesté de mala gana y Alice juntó sus manos, aplaudiendo. "Pero, Alice, eso no significa que Bella y yo vamos a-"

Alice levantó la mano, haciendo un gesto para que dejara de hablar. "Déjate llevar, hermano", dijo; puse los ojos en blanco. "¿Anna está arriba?", preguntó, haciendo ruido con sus tacones sobre el piso de madera mientras atravesaba el hall de entrada y se dirigía al pie de las escaleras.

"Sí", respondí, mirando mi reloj. "Has que baje, tenemos que irnos. Bella se encontrará con nosotros allí". Alice asintió y se apresuró a subir las escaleras justo cuando recibía un mensaje de Bella.

_No puedo esperar a verte en esmoquin._

_XOXO Bella_

Sonreí y deslicé el celular nuevamente a mi bolsillo.

Bella y yo habíamos estado saliendo durante seis semanas, y me tenía loco. De hecho, creo que incluso podría estar enamorado de ella. Desde que mi matrimonio con Rosalie había terminado, tenía mis dudas sobre el amor; no entendía lo poderoso que es el verdadero amor. Pero cada momento que pasaba con Bella me hacía sentir más y más seguro de que lo que teníamos era amor.

Con Bella todo era divertido. La semana pasada, insistió en que aprendiéramos a cocinar algo nuevo: pollo a la parmesana. Bueno, insistió en que _yo_ aprendiera a cocinar algo nuevo, considerando que ella ya sabía preparar un delicioso pollo a la parmesana. No era ningún secreto que yo era un quejumbroso y terrible cocinero, pero cocinar con Bella involucró muchas risas y dio como resultado una deliciosa cena que llevó a… otras cosas deliciosas.

Ella era sencillamente asombrosa; sabía que tenía que confesarle mis sentimientos ésta noche. Sólo habían pasado seis semanas, pero ella era perfecta. Nunca me había sentido de esta forma por nadie, y Bella merecía saber eso.

"¡Papá! ¿Estamos listos para irnos?", Annabelle bajó corriendo las escaleras, seguida por Alice.

"Sí, vamos", respondí, tomando mis llaves. Mientras nos dirigíamos al auto, Alice me codeó de costado, abriéndome los ojos significativamente. "Eh, Annabelle… mi amiga Bella va a estar allí esta noche", comenté, observándola por el espejo retrovisor tras entrar al carro.

Annabelle no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme por el espejo.

"Bella es genial, cariño. Es muy divertida y una de mis mejores amigas", agregó Alice, y la miré agradecido, saliendo del camino de entrada y revisando nuevamente la hora.

"Vale", murmuró Annabelle, para luego quedarse en silencio.

Miré a Alice preocupado, y ella se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo leventemente su cabeza.

Tenía el presentimiento de que Annabelle no estaba tan bien como parecía.

"Hola, preciosa", murmuré, deteniendo a Bella y apoyando suavemente mi mano en su hombro. Ella se dio vuelta rápidamente y sonrió cuando vio que era yo.

"¡Hola!" dijo en un chillido bajo, "te extrañé", comentó, dándome beso en los labios. "¿Annabelle está aquí?" Preguntó Bella, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Negué con la cabeza y tomé su mano. "Escucha, sé que acordamos que la conocerías esta noche, y me parece genial, pero no creo que debamos decirle todavía que estamos saliendo", dije en voz baja. Bella levantó sus cejas de manera inquisitiva. "Creo que, tal vez, Rosalie y yo necesitamos hablar con ella primero", le expliqué rápidamente. "Explicarle que va a llegar un momento en el que ambos vamos a tener nuevas personas en nuestra vida".

Bella asintió y le di otro beso antes de soltar su mano, justo cuando Alice y Annabelle ingresaban a la iglesia, charlando animadamente. Les hice una seña para que se acercaran y vi a Annabelle mirar a Bella, entornando un poco los ojos.

"Anna, esta es mi amiga Bella", dije cuando Annabelle se acercó, pasando automáticamente mi brazo sobre sus hombros. "Bella, ella es mi hija Annabelle", le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Ella estiró la mano hacia Annabelle.

"Hola, Annabelle. Tu papá habla de ti todo el tiempo, es un placer conocerte", saludó Bella dulcemente. Annabelle asintió, estrechando la mano de Bella forzadamente.

"A ti también", respondió un poco malhumorada, por lo que apreté su hombro. Justo entonces, Ben se acercó a mí, nervioso.

"¿Estás listo?", preguntó, alternando su peso entre un pie y el otro de manera impaciente. Reí y le di una palmada en la espalda.

"Sí, Ben. Hagámoslo", besé a Alice y a Annabelle en la mejilla, y le di un abrazo corto a Bella antes de seguir a Ben al frente de la Iglesia, mientras todos tomaban asiento y se quedaban en silencio.

Nos quedamos de pie, en la parte delantera de la iglesia, esperando a que todo comenzara. "¿Quién es la chica?", preguntó Ben en voz baja, señalando con su barbilla en dirección a Alice, Annabelle y Bella.

"Bella Swan", murmuré, mirando como Annabelle y Bella se sentaban cada una a un lado de Alice; y Annabelle cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Novia?", cuestionó Ben, alternando su mirada entre Bella y yo.

"Sí", musité, frotando mi frente distraídamente; "pero Annabelle no lo sabe… y por la forma en que está actuando, no me hace sentir muy seguro como para decírselo".

Ben suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Edward, prácticamente renunciaste a tu vida para que su infancia fuera lo más normal posible. Creo que te mereces un poco de suerte en tu vida amorosa". Justo en ese momento, apareció el ministro y empezó a sonar la música, por lo que ambos nos quedamos callados y tomamos nuestros lugares.

Recordé demasiado bien el día de mi boda. Rosalie y yo habíamos estado tan confiados en que seríamos felices… pero no lo fuimos. Tenía que asegurarme de esforzarme al máximo con Bella. Porque lucharía a muerte para estar con ella. Y ahora que la tenía, no había forma de que la dejara ir.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Sí, es un capítulo super corto, pero... ¡se conocieron las mujeres de Edward! Además, el próximo es más largo :), y pasan cosas ;).. así que, necesito que me demuestren cuánto quieren que actualice. Muajaja (?)

Si notan una mejora significativa en los capítulos, es porque tengo una maravillosa Beta nueva. Y a pesar de que está un poco pachucha, igual se preocupó por enviarme el capítulo que le sigue a este. Así que, agradezcan y envienle buenas ondas a **StephMidnight** para que se mejore pronto. ¡Gracias, cariño! Sos la mejor :D

Nos leemos, besos.

Mar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**StephMidnight** se lleva la mitad del crédito por su excelente beteo (creánme que en este capítulo hizo mucha falta).

* * *

**BPOV**

Observaba a Edward con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro mientras conversaba tranquilamente con su amigo Ben, el novio. Alice y Annabelle también estaban charlando, y Annabelle, definitivamente, no se veía tan tranquila como Edward. No se había mostrado muy entusiasmada por conocerme, pero creo que podía entenderlo.

Edward había sido solo suyo por mucho tiempo, y era un padre maravilloso y dedicado. Pero ahora que yo estaba en su vida, me preguntaba si ella pensaba que intentaría robarle a su padre. Edward y Rosalie realmente necesitaban hablar con ella acerca de cómo sus vidas amorosas iban a progresar.

Vidas amorosas. _Amor_. En estas últimas tres semanas, estaba cada vez más segura de estar enamorada de Edward. Él era tan perfecto para mí; como si fuera mi alma gemela. Hacía que mi vida fuera mejor y más feliz.

"Tía Ali, quiero irme a casa después", lloriqueó Annabelle; entonces, salí de mi trance. "Ya estoy cansada", dijo con voz gruñona, haciendo puchero.

"Está bien. No te olvides de decirle a tu padre", le advirtió Alice, enderezándose en su asiento y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Luego, dirigió su atención a mí. "Bella, ¿cómo andas?", preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, "no te he visto mucho últimamente."

"Ah, sí, estuve con…" miré a Annabelle, que claramente estaba escuchando. "Estuve ocupada", respondí con voz suave, y Alice pareció entenderme.

"La ceremonia está por comenzar", señaló repentinamente Annabelle, girando en su asiento y mirando hacia delante. Cuando frunció el ceño, el parecido con Edward me resultó impresionante. En líneas generales, no creía que se pareciera mucho a su padre, pero ahora era obvio que era hija de Edward.

Y si se parece en algo a su padre, debe ser testaruda.

* * *

"Te extrañé", murmuró Edward, acercándose a mí en cuanto terminó la ceremonia. Annabelle y Alice estaban hablando otra vez, así que la niña no nos oía. Edward miró rápidamente a Annabelle, y tan pronto como ella y Alice salieron del lugar, envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, sonriendo. Se inclinó y me besó apasionadamente; sus labios se sentían apremiantes, pero a la vez suaves, contra los míos.

"Pasó menos de una hora", le recordé, cuando dejamos de besarnos. Sonrió burlonamente y movió su cabeza, pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

"Sentí que pasó más tiempo", explicó, dirigiéndome hacía el salón donde la recepción tomaría lugar.

Justo cuando entramos al salón, Edward quitó su brazo de mi cintura y me sonrió, disculpándose.

La noche se pasó bastante rápido. Había mucha gente con la cual se podía hablar, buena comida y, por supuesto, tenía a Edward a mi lado. No me tocó en toda la noche -Annabelle no se separaba de su lado y no alejaba su mirada ni de Edward ni de mí, tratando de descubrir sí había algo entre nosotros.

Llegó el momento de que la novia tirara el ramo. Ante la insistencia de Edward, Alice, Annabelle y yo nos acercamos junto al resto de las mujeres solteras a la pista de baile, donde Angela, la novia, estaba hablando con una de las damas de honor y observando cómo todas nos reuníamos alrededor.

Alice y yo reíamos, mientras Angela se preparaba para arrojar el ramo. Las flores salieron volando en nuestra dirección, y mi boca casi toca el suelo cuando el ramo cayó directo en mis brazos.

"¡Woo! ¡Bella se casará!", chilló Alice, riendo y dando saltos. Me sonrojé mientras todos alrededor aplaudían. Pero mi rostro se ensombreció cuando vi a Annabelle, que ya se encontraba al lado de Edward, con los labios fruncidos. Edward apartó la vista de mí para mirarla a ella, y le murmuró algo.

Annabelle rodó los ojos y trató de alejarse de él, pero Edward lo impidió poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, para volverla a acercar a él. Le dijo algo más y entonces ella logró zafarse. Se alejó dando fuertes pisotadas y con una expresión enojada en su cara.

Me acerqué lentamente a Edward mientras veía cómo Annabelle se iba. "Hey", saludé insegura, dejando el ramo en mi silla.

Edward me miró y forzó una pequeña sonrisa; sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia su malhumorada hija.

"¿Está todo bien?", pregunté. Él suspiró antes de pasar rápidamente una de sus manos por su cabello alborotado.

"Sí, pero Rose y yo necesitamos hablar con Annabelle pronto. Ya no es una niñita, se dio cuenta de que pasa algo entre nosotros. Pero creo que está como… no sé… en negación o algo así. Tampoco quiere hablar de ello", murmuró Edward, justo en el momento en que empezaba una canción lenta. Miró hacia la pista de baile. "Vamos, baila conmigo", pidió en voz baja, estirando su mano hacia mí.

"¿Qué hay de Annabelle?", dudé; Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo vamos a bailar, Bella", dijo, por lo que yo acepté su mano.

"No dejes que me caiga", ordené cuando caminábamos hacia la pista. Edward se rió por lo bajo y puso sus manos en mi cintura, mientras yo envolvía su cuello con mis manos.

Nos balanceamos suavemente al ritmo de la música, mirándonos a los ojos. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Edward me sonrió y apoyó sus labios en mi frente, dándome un beso. "Bella, te amo", dijo en un susurro. Me quedé sin aliento, en shock, con mi boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Pero él me _amaba_. En serio me amaba, así como yo lo amaba a él. "¡Yo también te amo!", chillé alegremente, con una sonrisa tan amplia que realmente me dolían las mejillas. Edward rió y miró rápidamente a su alrededor antes de inclinarse y darme un beso desesperado en los labios.

Esto era; éste _tenía _que ser mi 'felices por siempre'.

* * *

Edward y yo volvimos por separado a su casa, llegué poco después de que él hubiera llegado con Annabelle, porque había pasado por casa para buscar una muda de ropa y un pijama. Sí, planeaba pasar la noche ahí.

Eso no significaba que fuéramos a tener relaciones, porque Annabelle estaba en la casa; pero prefería no tener que volver a casa conduciendo en una nebulosa post-orgasmo.

Cuando estacioné frente a la casa todo estaba oscuro, incluso la ventana que sabía que era de Annabelle. Así que corrí hacia la puerta y toqué suavemente, dando saltitos en mis tacones. Edward abrió la puerta rápidamente, y me hizo entrar a la casa con una gran sonrisa. Sus labios encontraron los míos de inmediato, y medio caminamos, medio tropezamos, hacia el living, toqueteándonos en el camino.

"¿Y Annabelle?", pregunté entre besos, cuestionándome si estaría en su cama.

"Ya se acostó", confirmó Edward, emitiendo un gruñido y tirándome con él en el sofá.

Me reí por lo bajo y puse mis manos sobre su pecho, gimiendo cuando nuestros labios se estamparon ferozmente y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, peleando por el control. La mano de Edward se posó en mi cintura, acercándome más a su cuerpo cincelado. Me trepé a su regazo, colocando mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera; sentándome a horcajadas. Las manos de Edward subieron por mi cuerpo y terminaron en mi rostro, sosteniéndome con fuerza.

Como siquiera pensara en separarme de él.

Pero, repentinamente, Edward _sí _se alejó, con expresión culpable y sorprendida.

"¡Anna!", gritó, y me di vuelta de golpe. Annabelle estaba de pie en la puerta, con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro desencajado. "Annabelle, por favor-", pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Annabelle giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo. Podía escuchar sus piecitos golpeando los escalones. Edward me quitó de su regazo abruptamente, haciendo que me deslizara hacía el suelo. No miró atrás, subió corriendo tras Annabelle.

Me quedé sentada en el suelo por diez minutos, mortificada y dolida. Prácticamente me había entregado a él y me quitó del medio sin dudarlo o siquiera mirarme. Nada. Sequé una lágrima que caía de mi ojo y me levanté del suelo. Comencé a subir las escaleras, acomodando mi ropa extremadamente arrugada.

"¿Edward?", llamé suavemente, buscándolo con la mirada en el descanso de las escaleras. Edward estaba frente a la puerta de Annabelle, de pie, con su cabeza apoyada en el marco de madera y los hombros caídos. Pareciera como si no me hubiera oído.

"Anna, vamos", dijo en voz baja, golpeando suavemente la puerta de su hija. "Por favor, déjame hablar contigo".

"¡No!", vociferó en respuesta; escuché cómo algo golpeaba contra la pared. "¡Aléjate de mí!", gritó y Edward suspiró, con su mano apoyada en el picaporte.

"Edward", dije, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Se dio vuelta, sus ojos estaban sombríos, y su rostro lucía cansado.

"No tendríamos que haber hecho eso", dijo en voz baja, pasando una mano por su cabello. "¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Besarte así en el medio de la sala de estar con mi hija en casa?", suspiró y me acerqué con cautela, apoyando de manera incómoda mi mano en su pecho.

"No es tu culpa, Edward. Sé que fue una gran sorpresa para Annabelle, pero ¡no hicimos nada malo! Ambos somos adultos y estás divorciado hace seis _años_. Y yo te _amo_", dije muy seria, suplicándole, rezando que no diéramos un paso atrás luego del progreso que habíamos logrado esta noche. Suspiró y agachó la cabeza, con una mirada intensa.

"Lo sé, y yo también te amo. Pero Bella, nunca debí permitir que mi hija nos encontrara de esa forma, especialmente cuando ella no sabe que eres mi novia. Estuvo mal, fue irresponsable, y me niego a-" El monólogo de Edward se vio interrumpido por el timbre, que sonaba repetida y frenéticamente. Gruñó y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, conmigo pisándole los talones. "¿Quién demonios puede ser?", se quejó por encima del insistente sonido del timbre.

Edward abrió la puerta de golpe y una mujer alta y rubia pasó a su lado, con expresión claramente _enfurecida_ en su hermoso rostro.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?", preguntó la mujer en cuanto Edward cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta para mirarla. "¿Tu hija está en la casa, y traes a una cualquiera para chuponearte en el maldito sillón?".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó Edward, desconcertado.

"Me llamó Annabelle", respondió la rubia con aspereza. "Ahora contesta la maldita pregunta, Edward".

"Ella no sabe-" Edward empezó a explicar la situación, pero ella lo cortó, acercándose tanto a él que sus narices prácticamente se tocaban. Pude ver que incluso con unas zapatillas bajas, era casi tan alta como Edward.

"Tiene trece años Edward, creo que ella sabe lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así con nuestra hija presente en la casa?"

Nuestra hija.

Ay, _mierda_. Esta era Rosalie, la ex esposa de Edward y mamá de Annabelle. En el mismo momento en que me di cuenta de quién era esta hermosa mujer rubia, ella me vio y su expresión cambió por completo.

"¿Es ella? ¿Esta es tu _puta_?", soltó, y Edward dio un paso delante de mí de manera protectora.

"Basta, Rosalie", dijo Edward en voz baja. "Bella _no_ es una puta, es muy importante para mí-"

"¿Mamá?", la voz aguda y musical de Annabelle vino desde la cima de las escaleras; todos nos congelamos. Rosalie giró su cabeza, y lo mismo hicimos Edward y yo.

"Estoy hablando con tu padre, Annabelle. Ve a tu cuarto, por favor", contestó Rosalie en un tono cargado de veneno y desprecio. Annabelle obedeció al instante, se fue corriendo. Unos segundos después, se escuchó un portazo.

"Rosalie, lo siento", dije rápidamente, intentando quitarle algo de culpa a Edward. No era su culpa; ambos habíamos sido descubiertos en un momento de pasión. "Pero, sinceramente, Anna tiene trece años y creo-" Estaba intentado explicarme, pero _Edward_ me interrumpió. Edward, no Rosalie.

"Bella, tú no entiendes, no tienes hijos", dijo, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. "Lo que hicimos estuvo mal, y puedo entender perfectamente por qué Rosalie está tan molesta. Yo también lo estaría si estuviera en su lugar".

Palidecí, atónita porque Edward ni siquiera estaba intentando defender nuestras acciones.

"Gracias, Edward". Rosalie levantó las manos en el aire. "Ambos estuvieron fuera de lugar, y no hay nada más que hablar".

"Bella, tal vez deberías irte a tu casa", dijo Edward en voz baja, frotándose la frente. Lo miré boquiabierta por un momento. Dolía. Pero ni siquiera titubeó, se quedó mirándome de manera suplicante.

No miré atrás mientras salía de la casa y daba un portazo detrás de mí.

Hasta ahí llegaba el 'felices por siempre' que había deseado.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¡Ahh! ¿Les dije o no les dije que iban a querer este capítulo? Me encantaría leer sus opiniones :)

Espero que hayan tenido un hermoso fin de semana.

Mar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Mi linda beta es **StephMidnight**.

* * *

**BPOV**

Me metí en el auto, echando humo. ¿Cómo se _atrevía_? Echarme de la casa de esa forma era totalmente inaceptable. Me amaba, ¿y ésta era su forma de demostrarlo? ¿Eligiendo discutir con su ex esposa antes de arreglar las cosas conmigo? Dolía, mucho, que Edward me tratara de esa forma. Y era algo que, definitivamente, no iba a dejar pasar. Me debía una explicación y una gran disculpa.

Para cuando llegué a mi edificio tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_Por favor, dame una oportunidad para explicarme. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero __déjame arreglarlo__. Lo siento, Bella. Te amo, __en serio. _

_Edward_

Suspiré y miré el mensaje una vez más antes de borrarlo y apagar mi celular. Luego, fui a mi departamento, desenchufé el teléfono y tomé un pote de helado del congelador, junto con una cuchara.

Me acomodé en la cama, y comencé a llenarme con helado de chocolate bajo en calorías. Aún sintiéndome horrible, dejé el helado en la mesada y comencé a revisar los gabinetes de la cocina. Luego de unos minutos, encontré lo que buscaba.

Una botella llena, cerrada, de _Patrón_. Perfecto. La agarré y abrí rápidamente, tomando un trago. Me estremecí mientras el alcohol quemaba mi garganta, pero no dejé de tomar. Volví a la cama, dejándome caer con el helado y el tequila, deseando que mis problemas desaparecieran, sólo por una noche.

* * *

Me desperté con un atroz dolor de cabeza y un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Gimiendo sonoramente, me senté en la cama e hice una mueca. Una botella vacía de alcohol yacía en el suelo, junto con un pote medio vacío de helado derretido.

Los golpes continuaron, así que me levanté a regañadientes y me tambaleé hacia la puerta. Creo que nunca había tenido una resaca como esta. Y cuando fui abriendo la puerta, mi mañana empeoró.

Edward estaba ahí, viéndose agotado. Hice un movimiento para cerrar la puerta, pero Edward la detuvo con facilidad.

"Por favor, sólo déjame hablar contigo", dijo en voz baja y tranquila, notando mi expresión perturbada y de dolor.

"¿Qué tienes para decir?", pregunté, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y entrecerrando los ojos. La luz del sol entraba con dureza, y mi cabeza palpitaba.

"¿Puedo pasar?", preguntó; dudé.

"Bien", espeté. "Habla rápido, ¿de acuerdo?". Di un paso a un lado para dejarlo entrar en el departamento e, inmediatamente, vio la botella vacía de _Patron_ en el suelo. Me miró con desaprobación, pero tuvo la prudencia de no decir nada. "Habla", dije secamente, y ambos nos sentamos en la cama desecha.

"Hablé tanto con Annabelle como con Rosalie", comenzó Edward, tomando una remera que estaba en mi cama y doblándola rápidamente. "Le dije a Annabelle que eras mi novia, si me aceptas, claro. Y le dije a Rosalie que te amaba, y que ella necesitaba dar un paso al costado."

Asentí, pero no dije nada, lo dejé continuar con la disculpa que me merecía.

"Lo siento, no debería haberte echado de esa forma. Es que hemos sido sólo Anna y yo por mucho tiempo, supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener otra mujer en mi vida. Desde que Rosalie y yo terminamos tan mal, nunca pensé que encontraría una mujer a la cual amaría de la forma en que te amo a ti".

Respiré profundamente, obligándome a no saltar directo a sus brazos. "Si realmente me amas, necesitas dejarme entrar en tu vida. Y creo que necesitas darme un tiempo. Nosotros necesitamos… un tiempo."

Edward vaciló, e hizo una pequeña mueca.

"Ahora creo que _tú_ deberías irte", murmuré, mirándolo a los ojos. "Te haré saber cuando esté lista para que volvamos a estar juntos". Nunca imaginé que esto sería tan difícil, especialmente luego de lo mucho que me había lastimado anoche. Aún así, mi corazón se quejaba a gritos. Muy en el fondo, sabía que Edward era el amor de mi vida y que nunca sería capaz de dejarlo ir. Y no _quería_ hacerlo.

"Um… está bien", dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie. Se inclinó y besó mi frente con delicadeza. "Lo siento", susurró otra vez, luego apretó mi hombro con suavidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Me quedé sentada en la cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quería que se fuera, pero necesitaba hacerlo. No podía estar con él si no podía defender nuestra relación frente a su hija y su _ex_ esposa.

No habían pasado cinco minutos, y ya había alguien golpeando nuevamente mi puerta. Gemí y sostuve mi cabeza entre las manos, odiándome por haber tomado tanto anoche. Aparentemente, beber hasta lograr tener la peor resaca del mundo no era la solución.

"¿Qué carajo quieres, Edward?", pregunté enojada, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Pero no era Edward quien estaba en la puerta, era Alice.

"Ah... Lo siento, Alice", dije, sonrojándome y frotando mi frente. "Pensé que eras-"

"Sí, Edward", me interrumpió, distraídamente. "¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Discutieron?", asentí, y Alice gruñó, entrando en mi departamento. "Acabo de verlo salir. ¿Se reconciliaron? ¿Hubo sexo de por medio?". Estaba vomitando las preguntas, y me quejé, tambaleándome hacia el baño y tomando unas aspirinas.

"Para, Alice. ¡Es tu _hermano_!", protesté, volviendo al salón.

Suspiró, sentándose en mi cama e inspeccionando su impecable manicura. "Ay, Bella, fui muy amiga de Rosalie durante años y, créeme, sé _mucho_ de Edward y su vida sexual. Incluso podría darte consejos", comentó sin inmutarse.

"Eso es asqueroso", dije, bajando la mirada. "Pero, Alice, Edward y yo nos estamos tomando un tiempo."

Alice jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron de manera dramática. "¡Oh dios, no!", dijo, agarrando mi brazo. "¿Qué pasó?", preguntó, y sorbí mi nariz, mientras las lágrimas volvían a inundar mis ojos.

"Estábamos, em, besándonos en el sillón, y Annabelle nos vio… y, luego, llamó a Rosalie", balbuceé, respirando con dificultad y sin molestarme en limpiar mi cara. "Y Rosalie se comportó como una arpía, diciéndome puta y otras cosas horribles… y entonces Edward dijo que yo no entendía; que no tenía hijos. Era como si estuviese _avergonzado_ de mi, Alice. Me dijo que me fuera… y eso hice", Alice me miró boquiabierta, comprendiéndome.

"Ay, cariño…", dijo, de manera tranquilizadora. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me acarició con dulzura. "Lo siento".

"Y yo… lo _amo_", continué balbuceando, mis hombros temblaban y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro.

Alice se quedó con la boca abierta y me miró fijamente, sorprendida. "¿Lo _amas_? ¿Edward sabe eso?"

Asentí, intentando recobrar mi compostura. "Lo dijimos anoche, en la fiesta", admití, limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. "Me temo que todo se arruinó", susurré, mirando hacia el suelo. Alice dudó, y luego apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Bella, he viso la forma en que te mira Edward. Está completamente enamorado de ti y, confía en mí, no te va a dejar ir sin luchar".

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Uf, en el capítulo pasado todas se me enojaron con Edward! Para las que lo querían, acá está... Bella lo va a hacer sufrir un poquito.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

**Nota de la ****autora**: Esto es lo que pasó después de que Bella se fuera de la casa de Edward.

* * *

**StephMidnight **es mi beta y es lo más de lo más :)

* * *

**EPOV**

Miré cómo Bella se iba furiosa, y quise pegarme. Pero Rosalie se me adelantó.

"Quiero una explicación, Edward. _Ahora_", dijo Rosalie, mirándome de la misma forma en que lo había hecho muchas otras veces, cuando estuvimos casados. Esa mirada que decía que estaba en serios problemas.

"Rosalie, estamos divorciados desde hace seis años. No tengo que darte más explicaciones", repliqué, exasperado.

"Todavía tenemos una hija", me recordó Rosalie, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Y andar besuqueándote con una cualquiera en tu sala de estar con Anna presente en la casa es algo que _sí_ necesitas explicarme. ¿Por qué, Edward? Es una niña, no-"

La interrumpí, furioso. "Puede ser que Annabelle sea nuestra bebé, ¡pero ya no es una niña! Sé que Bella y yo nos pasamos de la raya con lo que hicimos pero, sinceramente, Anna necesita saber que tu y yo no vamos a volver a estar juntos, y-", me detuve, notando la expresión en el rostro de mi ex esposa. "Rose…", dije lentamente, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro. "¿Tú sabes eso, verdad? Yo no te amo; a quien amo es a Bella".

"Yo…", Rosalie tragó sonoramente. "Lo sé. Pero, Edward, fui tan estúpida. ¡No debería haber dejado de intentar en nuestro matrimonio! Deberíamos haber seguido juntos, ¡por Annabelle!"

La miré, incrédulo. "¿Qué carajo, Rosalie? ¿'Deberíamos haber seguido juntos, por Annabelle'? ¿Estás _loca_? Intentamos seguir juntos, y las cosas sólo empeoraron. No. Te. Quiero. Hace tiempo que ya no estoy enamorado de ti. De hecho, no sé si alguna vez te quise realmente. Lo siento, Rose. Nunca debería haber estado contigo".

"Estás diciendo…", Rosalie hizo una pausa, parpadeando un par de veces. "¿Estás diciendo que nunca me amaste? ¿Nunca?"

"Lo siento…", susurré. "Pero no. Eras mi mejor amiga, Rosie. Pensé que tal vez mis sentimientos eran más fuertes… pero nunca te quise más que como una amiga."

Rosalie me miró con incredulidad, y al instante me arrepentí de mis duras palabras. "Tenemos una hija, ¿y estás diciendo que nunca me amaste? No lo puedo creer, Edward".

Me estremecí, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Dios, no… eso salió mal. Sí te amaba, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que las cosas funcionen. No lo suficiente como para solucionar las cosas". Rosalie se quedó mirándome, pero pude ver comprensión en sus ojos.

"Creo que debería irme. Podemos hablar un poco más de esto cuando venga a buscar a Annabelle el mes que viene. En este momento, estoy demasiado molesta como para pensar", soltó, y suspiré, mientras ella salía de la casa con la cabeza alta y balanceando su cartera.

No mucho después, escuché un ruido detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y vi a Annabelle de pie al final de las escaleras, con su cabeza agachada.

"Ve a tu habitación, Anna. Enseguida subo", dije en voz baja, frotando nuevamente mi frente. Me hizo caso, y me quedé en el hall de entrada por unos minutos, intentando calmarme. Lo último que quería era perder la paciencia cuando estuviera hablando con mi hija.

Finalmente, subí las escaleras y me detuve en la puerta de Annabelle, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos. Annabelle estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en su cama, sus deditos recogían pedazos de pelusa de su pijama.

Levantó la vista y me miró, con el rostro ojeroso. "¿Bella se fue?", preguntó, y atravesé el cuarto para sentarme a su lado en la cama.

"Sí, se fue. Tu madre también", contesté a secas, llevando las piernas a mi pecho y apoyándome contra la cabecera. "Annabelle, necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó esta noche", murmuré, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros y abrazándola fuertemente.

"¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar?", preguntó hoscamente, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. "Vi que esa chica te besaba y ustedes se tocaban-"

"Basta, Annabelle", dije duramente, interrumpiéndola. "Sé que lo que viste te sorprendió. Pero escúchame, cariño. Bella es mi novia, y la amo. Va a estar por aquí mucho más seguido, si las cosas se solucionan. Pero esta noche realmente herimos sus sentimientos, y no quiero que ella se vaya".

Annabelle me miró, con los ojos bien abiertos. "No _quiero_ otra mamá", replicó, mirándome enojada y haciendo un puchero.

"Bella no va a intentar ser tu madre, Anna. Ella sabe que ya tienes una mamá. Pero sí quiere ser tu amiga, y hoy cerraste esa puerta. Bella es una mujer maravillosa, cariño. Se parece mucho a tu tía Ali".

"No me cae bien", soltó Annabelle, la agarré por los hombros y la miré directamente a los ojos, un espejo de los de su madre.

"Ni siquiera la conoces", repuse enojado.

Annabelle siguió mirándome, y luego se soltó. Dejé que mi brazo cayera, golpeando el colchón, mientras ella se alejaba más de mí.

"¡No me interesa!", gritó, y vi que se empezaban a formar lágrimas en sus ojos azules. "¡Quiero a mi mamá!".

La miré por un momento, con la mandíbula floja. "Lo siento, Anna, pero tu mamá y yo no somos felices juntos. Bella me hace feliz", dije, con voz calma, y Annabelle continuó mirándome con el ceño fruncido. "Y si sigues esperando que tu mamá y yo volvamos a estar juntos, tu, señorita, serás una niña muy infeliz".

"Sal de mi habitación", dijo Annabelle, con los dientes apretados.

"Soy tu padre y ésta es mi casa. ¡Me vas a tratar con respeto, Annabelle Elizabeth Cullen!", espeté, y ella se estremeció levemente, su expresión se convirtió inmediatamente en una de culpa. "Estás castigada por lo que queda del mes", dije, y me fui del cuarto, dando un portazo detrás de mí.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Bueno, Annabelle sigue sumando puntos... El próximo también es un EPOV, y ya está traducido y beteado. Que actualice mañana o el lunes, depende de ustedes *guiño guiño*.

No quiero dejar de agradecerles a todas las que agregan la historia a favoritos y a sus alerts :)

Espero que terminen bien la semana, besos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**StephMidnight **es mi maravillosa beta!

* * *

**EPOV**

Los días posteriores a que Bella prácticamente terminara lo nuestro parecieron años. Nunca llamó y yo estaba cada vez más inquieto. Annabelle tampoco lo hacía fácil, apenas me hablaba y me miraba de mala forma. Alice también estaba enojada conmigo. Insistía en que era el peor hermano del mundo por hacerla elegir entre su amistad con Bella o conmigo. Tuve que ignorar eso, atribuí el mensaje que me dejó en el contestador al exceso de cafeína.

Por lo tanto, trabajé. Y trabajé, y _trabajé_. Trabajé lo más que pude, intentando concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no fuera Isabella Swan.

Pero eso estaba resultando casi imposible de hacer. Ella estaba constantemente en mis pensamientos, y anduve rondando triste por la casa los días que no tenía que ir al trabajo. Finalmente, Annabelle cedió un poco.

Era sábado, una semana después de la noche en que mi relación con Bella se fue al demonio. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, fingiendo hacer papeleo, pero realmente estaba mirando un punto en el espacio, pensando en Bella y en todos los errores que había cometido. No escuché cuando Annabelle entró a la habitación, así que me sobresalté cuando se sentó a mi lado en la mesa.

"Lo siento", susurró, mirándome a través de sus pestañas. Logré sonreírle un poco y le di un suave golpecito en la nariz.

"Está bien, pequeña, no te escuché venir. Estaba… uh, haciendo cosas del trabajo", le aseguré. Annabelle asintió y me miró sin decir nada, mordiendo su labio inferior, como Bella solía hacer.

"¿Por qué estás tan triste?", preguntó suavemente, preocupada.

"No estoy triste", mentí de manera poco convincente; podía asegurar que Annabelle parecía no me había creído.

Suspiró y tamborileó sus uñas sobre la mesa. "¿La extrañas?", cuestionó, sus mejillas teñidas de color rosa. Me quedé en silencio por un momento, preguntándome qué debería decir en una situación como esta. Después del divorcio no esperaba tener otra relación a largo plazo, así que nunca me preparé para dejar entrar a otra mujer en mi vida; Annabelle había sido mi centro por mucho tiempo.

"¿Extrañar a quién?" pregunté finalmente, manteniendo los ojos bajos. Annabelle suspiró nuevamente y pude escuchar la reticencia en su voz.

"A _ella_. Ya sabes… Bella".

Respirando profundamente, levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la de mi hija. Cuando lo hice, se me hinchó el corazón.

Se parecía tanto a su madre: ojos de un azul puro, llenos de curiosidad y enmarcados por unas pestañas gruesas y largas; espesos rizos rubios caían por su espalda, y su figura diminuta; era idéntica a Rosalie. Y tal como a ella, odiaba decepcionarla. Rose había sido mi vida en un momento, y luego lo fue Anna… y ahora, estaba dividido.

Bella era mi amor, pero Annabelle era mi vida.

¿Cómo podía separar a las dos? ¿Cómo darle a ambas todo lo que se merecían?

"Papá", me llamó Annabelle repentinamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos; volví a sobresaltarme y su expresión decayó un poco. "Lo haces", susurró, desviando su mirada. "Realmente la extrañas", continuó, vi como sus ojos se aguaban un poco. "Lo siento, fue mi culpa que ella se marchara". Se atragantó, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Me acerqué a ella y limpié su mejilla con mi pulgar. Luego, tomé su mano y la llevé a la sala de estar, dejando todo el papeleo detrás.

Me senté en el sillón y la atraje a mi regazo. Ya tenía trece años y era prácticamente muy grande para que esto fuera cómodo, pero no me importaba. Envolví los brazos alrededor de mi hija mientras ella presionaba su cara contra mi pecho y comenzaba a llorar. El torrente de lágrimas comenzó a empapar mi camisa, pero, nuevamente, no me importaba. Simplemente pasé mis dedos por su cabello y besé la parte superior de su cabeza.

"No es tu culpa, Anna", la tranquilicé, meciéndola levemente. "Cometí algunos errores, y eso es el motivo por el cual se fue Bella", expliqué.

"Pero fui tan mala", dijo, aún llorando. "El sábado pasado fingí quedarme dormida temprano y me escabullí cuando escuché ruidos-" Annabelle dejó de hablar, con una nueva oleada de lágrimas. "Debes odiarme. Arruiné todo".

"Hey, cariño, está bien", susurré en su oído. "Nunca, _nunca_ podría odiarte, Annabelle. Quiero que te saques eso de la cabeza, porque siempre voy a amarte. Independientemente de lo que digas o hagas, siempre vas a ser mi hija. Tu madre y yo te amamos _tanto_; de la única forma que un padre puede amar a un hijo. Tienes que darte cuenta de eso, cariño."

Annabelle se sorbió la nariz y me miró, aún llorando un poco. "Lo siento", susurró. "Sé que eras feliz con Bella, y ahora que se fue… estás triste. No quiero que estés triste."

Sonreí y volví a besar la parte superior de su cabeza. "Voy a arreglar las cosas con Bella, cariño. E incluso si las cosas no funcionan entre Bella y yo… te tengo a ti. Y _tú_ me haces feliz, Annabelle".

Me sonrió con dulzura y volvió a hundir su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello; su llanto se había detenido por completo.

"Le pediré disculpas a Bella si eso ayuda", murmuró; me encogí de hombros.

"Está bien. Pero primero tengo que suplicar que Bella se de cuenta de que la quiero nuevamente en mi vida".


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**StephMidnight **es quien le da sentido a los capítulos.

* * *

**BPOV**

Fue un error. Un gran, _gran_ error; pero fue la decisión correcta, de alguna forma. No quería que las cosas con Edward terminaran, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él tenía que ver lo mucho que me había herido y tenía que hacer algo al respecto, porque yo no iba a buscarle. Ya había tenido malas experiencias con situaciones como esas, y no quería odiar a Edward como había llegado a odiar a Mike o, incluso, a Jacob, que había llegado a ser mi mejor amigo.

Una semana y dos días sin él, era como una década sin agua. Lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada antes. Quería estar con él, estar nuevamente en su vida.

Pero eso no era posible aún; no hasta que se aclarara todo.

"Bella, ¿puedo entrar? Prometo no molestarte." La voz de Alice venía del otro lado de la puerta, y la fulminé con la mirada a través de la gruesa madera. De todas formas, no es como si ella pudiera verme. "¿Por favor? ¡Tengo algo para ti!"

Curiosa, me levanté del sillón y dejé mi laptop -abandonando el borrador en el que estaba trabajando- para abrir la puerta.

Sin decir una palabra, abrí la puerta y Alice se metió corriendo a mi departamento. "Gracias, Bella. Sé que te estuve molestando mucho últimamente. Jazz y Tanya y Emmett, todos me dijeron que te dejara en paz, pero quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Esto," me entregó un sobre, "estuvo pegado en la puerta de tu departamento desde esta mañana a primera hora, cuando salí a correr."

"Gracias," mascullé, tomando el sobre y rompiéndolo para abrirlo. Alice se puso en puntitas de pie, intentando leer lo que decía, pero aparté el contenido de su vista.

_Bella,_

_Sé que quieres tiempo para pensar, pero hay algunas cosas que igualmente necesito decirte. Y ya que no atiendes el teléfono cuando te llamo o la puerta cuando golpeo, te diré todo en esta carta._

_Cometí un gran error. Pero sin ti, no puedo concentrarme en nada. __Es todo una neblina, y no creo que se aclare hasta que te tenga nuevamente en mis brazos. Te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que quieras, pero por favor recuerda que te amo._

_Hablé con Annabelle y ella está arrepentida de lo que hizo. Ha estado culpándose, y odio eso. En cuanto a Rosalie… no hemos llegado a un acuerdo, y no sé qué hacer. Me gustaría poder hablarte de estas cosas; siempre fuiste una gran ayuda cuando las cosas en mi vida me sobrepasaban._

_Tendría que haberte dejado entrar plenamente en mi vida; ese fue mi mayor error: intentar mantenerte afuera. Contarle a Rosalie y a Anna, es algo que tendría que haber hecho de inmediato… y realmente jodí todo dejando pasar el tiempo. Quizás, si te hubiera dejado entrar, todavía estarías aquí. No tienes idea lo mucho que te extraño, Bella. No quiero presionarte… pero, por favor, recuerda que estoy enamorado de ti y haré todo lo que sea posible para hacerte feliz._

_Edward__._

Respiré hondo y volví a doblar la carta, metiéndola en el sobre y colocándola suavemente sobre la mesada de la cocina.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Alice, en el momento en que se escuchaba otro golpe proveniente de la puerta principal.

Confundida, fui a abrir la puerta, encontrándome cara a cara nada más ni nada menos que con Annabelle Cullen. Tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela: una pollera escocesa gris pálido y un _blazer_ azul. Su cabello rizado caía sobre sus hombros. Una mochila violeta colgaba de su hombro.

"¿Annabelle?" Pregunté desconcertada. "¿Tu papá sabe que estás aquí?"

Negó con la cabeza y pasó su peso de una pierna a la otra, mostrándose incómoda. "No, me dejó aquí porque tiene que trabajar esta noche. Se supone que debo quedarme con mi tía Alice."

"Oh… ¿la estás buscando? Porque ella está aquí-", empecé a señalar hacia adentro, pero Annabelle volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"No… quería hablar contigo," murmuró. "¿Puedes salir al pasillo, por favor?" Preguntó. Asentí, saliendo y cerrando la puerta de mi departamento sin decirle nada a Alice; de todos modos, era probable que ya tuviera la carta en sus manos. "Mi papá está realmente triste sin ti," dijo abruptamente. "Dice que va a arreglar las cosas… pero quería pedirte disculpas. No tendría que haber hecho todo eso la noche del sábado pasado. Actué como un bebé, y no debería haberlo hecho. Sé que mi papá te quiere, y que lo haces feliz, y yo quiero que él sea feliz."

"Gracias, Annabelle," respondí simplemente, inclinándome y dándole un delicado abrazo. "Eso significa mucho para mí. Creo… creo que tal vez llame a tu padre esta noche," agregué, repentinamente emocionada. Si iba a hablar con Edward, darle la oportunidad que él necesitaba para arreglar las cosas, todo podía resolverse.

"Bueno." Annabelle suspiró profundamente y luego sonrió de lado, de esa forma que la hacía parecerse tanto a su padre. "Voy a ser más amable, lo prometo," me aseguró. Le sonreí antes de abrir nuevamente la puerta de mi departamento.

"¡Alice, Annabelle te está buscando!"Grité. Alice apareció de inmediato en el pasillo.

Apoyó su brazo en los hombros de su sobrina y me miró con curiosidad. Me limité a encogerme de hombros y le guiñé un ojo a Annabelle. "Bien, Anna… vamos a mi casa," dijo Alice, alzando sus cejas en mi dirección antes de atravesar el pasillo con Annabelle.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta, corriendo de un lado a otro en mi departamento, agarrando mi sudadera con capucha y cepillándome el cabello. Luego, agarré las llaves y salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, sin preocuparme por cómo me veía.

Esta noche podría ser lo que necesitábamos para retomar nuestra relación.

Cuando finalmente me metí en el auto, lo encendí y salí bruscamente del estacionamiento. De repente, sentí como si alguien hubiese dejado caer veinte kilogramos encima de mí. Podía oír el chirrido del metal y el quejido de los frenos. Luché para mantener los ojos abiertos, dándome cuenta de que acababa de tener un accidente.

Pero entonces, empecé a entrar en estado de shock…

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Capítulo muy cortito, pero tiene de todo lo que querían: pseudo-disculpa de Edward; disculpa de Annabelle; intento de reconciliación, interrumpido por drama... jajaja. Si les soy sincera, no me gustó mucho que la autora le provocara este accidente a Bella. Lo bueno es que, Edward está de guardia *guiño*, así que se imaginan a qué hospital va a ir a parar *guiño guiño*.

Por otro lado, les aseguro que pasa rápido... muy rápido, tal vez.

En fin, nos leemos!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV**

Otro día en el trabajo… y otro día sin Bella.

Había dejado a Annabelle en la entrada del edificio de Alice porque no me atrevía a pasar por la puerta del departamento de Bella. Annabelle me había asegurado que estaría bien, era como si pudiera notar lo incómodo que me sentía; así que la dejé allí y me dirigí hacia el trabajo.

No podía pensar con claridad.

Lo primero que tuve fue una cirugía: colocar un _stent_**(*****)** en las venas de un paciente de 55 años. Me obligué a concentrarme, porque era un tema de vida o muerte para la persona que estaba en la mesa. Pero la cirugía ya había terminado y ahora estaba trabajando en la sala de emergencias, tratando con rasguños de peleas, cortes y quemaduras. Este momento de la noche se volvía rutinario en la sala y me aburría con mucha facilidad. Así que ocupaba mi tiempo rechazando las atenciones del personal femenino. Eran persistentes, y eso me aterraba un poco.

"Dr. Cullen, ¿de dónde saca tiempo para entrenar? ¡Siempre parece tan ocupado trabajando aquí!", comentó Lauren, la más molesta de mis admiradoras, con voz empalagosa y apretando mi brazo.

Apenas le sonreí, alejándome un poco de ella. "A veces no puedo dormir", respondí secamente, bajando la mirada a la historia clínica que tenía en mis manos y pasando las hojas.

"Oh", dijo, su expresión decayó un poco. Claramente había captado el tono frío de mi voz. _Por fin_.

"Dr. Cullen, está viniendo una ambulancia; fue un accidente automovilístico", dijo una de las enfermeras. "Están llevando a la paciente a la unidad de Cuidados Intensivos y usted debe esperarlos afuera. Estarán allí en unos dos minutos". Asentí y me apuré hacia la puerta, sabiendo que esto podría ser lo más interesante y estimulante de mi noche.

Efectivamente, para cuando llegué afuera, la ambulancia estaba estacionando y sus luces parpadeaban.

Me quedé ahí mientras comenzaban a bajar a la paciente.

"Mujer de 30 años, posiblemente con el cuello roto y una herida en la cabeza. No podemos detener la hemorragia de su cabeza hasta determinar si se rompió el cuello", me informó el paramédico, mientras la paciente era llevada rápidamente hacia el edificio. Al dirigirnos hacia la Sala de Trauma Nº3, alcancé a ver parte del rostro de la mujer y juro que casi se me detiene el corazón.

Era Bella. Manchas de sangre se veían en su rostro y en su hermoso cabello marrón. Tenía moretones en el lado izquierdo de su cara y vi una laceración en su hombro que, probablemente, había sido causada por el cinturón de seguridad. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y los labios ligeramente separados. Me sentí entumecido mientras la ubicábamos en la sala, pero quería ser el que se encargara de ella. No me importaban las consecuencias de tratar a alguien tan cercano, tenía que asegurarme de que Bella fuera atendida correctamente. Tenía que asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Primero, revisé que su cuello no estuviera roto. Con cuidado, lo chequeé y hasta largué un suspiro de alivio. "Su cuello no está roto", comenté. "Denme un poco de gasa, necesitamos detener la hemorragia de la herida de su cabeza antes de que se desangre", dije bruscamente, agarrando las vendas por mi cuenta y envolviéndolas en su cabeza, deteniendo el flujo de sangre. Verifiqué su pulso y ritmo cardíaco, y luego limpié el sudor de mi frente. "Va a estar bien. Cuando se detenga la hemorragia, la podemos trasladar uno o dos días a Terapia Intensiva para su recuperación".

Después de eso, tuve que salir de la habitación. No podía seguir mirando a Bella -ensangrentada y magullada- por mucho más tiempo sin perder la cabeza. Porque no podía _perderla_. No otra vez.

* * *

**BPOV**

Cuando abrí los ojos, mi cabeza palpitaba y tenía la cara adolorida. Me moví incómoda y miré a mí alrededor, intentando asimilar todo.

Estaba en una habitación, separada por cortinas, y había algo envuelto apretadamente alrededor de mi cabeza. Haciendo una mueca, llevé una mano al costado de mi cabeza y sentí el grueso vendaje.

_¿Qué había pasado_? Lo último que recordaba era que Annabelle había venido a hablar conmigo… _oh_.

Y luego, me había metido en el auto para decirle a Edward que todavía quería estar con él. Pero entonces… no recuerdo nada más. No recuerdo nada después de eso.

"Bella", el susurro provenía detrás de la cortina, que, repentinamente, se movió hacia un lado.

Edward estaba allí, viéndose aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia a cómo se veía realmente.

"Hola", saludé suavemente, sentándome en la cama. "¿Qué pasó?", pregunté, tocando, otra vez, el costado de mi cabeza y sintiendo el vendaje. También sentía el cuello terriblemente adolorido y dolía cada vez que me movía, así fuera levemente.

"Tuviste un accidente automovilístico", dijo Edward, sentándose lentamente en el borde de mi cama. Se veía incómodo, pero acarició mi rodilla con delicadeza. "Creyeron que te habías roto el cuello… y tenías una herida bastante fea en la cabeza", explicó, sus ojos ensombrecidos e indescifrables.

"¿Estás bien?", pregunté, intentando descifrar por qué actuaba tan raro.

"Me asustaste", susurró, apoyando nuevamente su mano en mi rodilla y quitándola rápidamente.

Sonreí con tristeza y me acerqué a él, tomando su mano, que se sentía grande y cálida, en la mía. "Estaba viniendo para decirte que te amo. Y que quiero arreglar las cosas" le dije; sus ojos se iluminaron.

"¿En serio?", preguntó con entusiasmo. Me reí por lo bajo antes de asentir con rigidez. "Yo también te amo, Bella. Y voy a arreglar _todo_. Todo va a ser mejor esta vez", dijo con sinceridad, moviéndose más cerca de mí. Su mano acarició mi mejilla; sonreí.

"Confío en ti", dije. Edward se inclinó y presionó sus suaves labios contra los míos. Mis manos fueron inmediatamente a su cabello, tironeándolo suavemente.

Llevó sus manos a mis caderas mientras el beso se profundizaba y gemí por lo bajo, feliz de estar besándolo otra vez.

"Eh, disculpen". Nos separamos de golpe, interrumpidos por una voz femenina. Une enfermera rubia estaba de pie a unos metros de nosotros, asomándose a través de la cortina. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus ojos entrecerrados mientras nos miraba, aún aferrados el uno al otro. "Dr. Cullen, tengo las nuevas vendas para la señorita Swan", comentó, levantando la tela blanca entre sus manos.

Edward se alejó con reticencia, no sin antes besarme nuevamente en los labios.

"Gracias, Lauren. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba", contestó tomando las vendas de sus manos y acercándose nuevamente a mi lado. La enfermera, Lauren, se vio perturbada por un momento, y luego se giró sobre sus talones, alejándose.

Así es, él es mío. Finalmente, puede ser mío otra vez.

* * *

_*****__El término __**stent **__es un__anglicismo__médico__de uso común para denominar una cánula o un dispositivo con forma cilíndrica o tubular de uso endoluminal, generalmente endovascular, y que se coloca en el interior de una estructura anatómica o conducto corporal para mantenerlo permeable o evitar su colapso luego de su dilatación, desobstrucción o liberación quirúrgica. (Información de Wikipedia). _

Definición cortesía de mi eficiente beta **StephMidnight**!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Mi beta es **StephMidnight**, así que la mitad del crédito de todos los capítulos va para ella :)

* * *

**EPOV, cinco días después.**

"¿Quieres hacer algo mañana por la noche?" Preguntó Bella, sus dedos jugaban con mi corbata.

"Bueno… Annabelle tiene un recital de ballet a las cinco", respondí, apretando suavemente su cintura. "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Podría decirle a Anna que vienes, y luego podríamos salir. Estoy seguro que Annabelle tendrá hambre después del recital, podemos ir a cenar", sugerí esperanzado.

Estaba tratando que Bella supiera que la quería en mi vida, y quería que estuviera involucrada en la de mi hija.

"Primero habla con Annabelle y, entonces, iré", contestó, decidida, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. "Ir a cenar suena bien". Atrajo mi muñeca hacía si, y le echó un vistazo a mi reloj, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se desdibujara un poco. "Te tienes que ir", suspiró, dándole unos golpecitos a mi reloj. "Ya son casi las cuatro, ¿no está por venir Annabelle?"

"Sí", suspiré, plantando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y levantándome de la mesa de su cocina, donde ambos habíamos estado sentados. "Te haré saber lo de mañana en cuanto hable con Annabelle, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí", respondió, levantándose a su vez y acompañándome a la puerta para despedirse. "Te amo", me dijo, tomando mi cara en sus manos.

"Yo también te amo", contesté de vuelta, sonriente, mientras me inclinaba para besarla suavemente en los labios. "Adiós, amor", murmuré en su oreja, dándole un último beso antes de salir del departamento y dirigirme hacia mi coche.

Annabelle se había comportado de manera sorprendentemente madura estos últimos días; era impresionante. Considerando lo mal que había tomado lo mío con Bella en un principio, el progreso que había hecho, con respecto a nuestra relación, era genial. Annabelle y Bella no se habían vuelto a ver, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si hablaba con mi hija, ella no tendría problema con que Bella asistiera a su recital mañana.

Pero también debía avisarle a Rosalie; ya que también estaría allí.

Sabía que había herido sus sentimientos, pero era necesario hacerlo. Si Rosalie creía que íbamos a volver a estar juntos, estaba loca. Después del infierno al que nos habíamos sometido, teníamos suerte de actuar de forma civilizada en presencia del otro.

* * *

**BPOV**

Me apuré a contestar el teléfono, pero para cuando lo encontré -debajo de una montaña de papeles- ya se había ido al contestador.

"Hola, soy yo. Hablé con Anna y está de acuerdo con que vengas mañana; también quiere que vayamos a cenar después. Pero la cosa es que… Rosalie va a estar allí. Te prometo que me aseguraré de que se comporte. Y si no quieres ir al recital, aún podemos ir a cenar con Annabelle después. Hazme saber tu decisión. Te quiero, Bella".

Sentándome en la mesa, contemplé mis opciones. Por un lado, Annabelle finalmente me estaba aceptando; pero, por el otro… ¿lo haría Rosalie?

La única forma de saberlo era averiguarlo por mí misma.

Así que llamé a Edward y le dije que me pasara a buscar antes del recital, así iríamos todos juntos.

* * *

"¡Bella! ¿Estás lista?" Al abrir la puerta, en lugar de ver a Edward vi a Annabelle, vestida con una malla negra, medias rosas y una chaqueta gris. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un rodete de bailarina, y se veía emocionada.

"¡Sip!", contesté, saliendo del departamento y cerrando la puerta con llave. "Te ves linda", le dije, mirándola de arriba a abajo mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor.

"Gracias", dijo ella en respuesta, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. "Tú también". Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada a mis pies; últimamente, incluso el más pequeño de los cumplidos me hacía sonrojar.

"Gracias", sonreí mientras salíamos del ascensor y nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento. "¿Estás entusiasmada por esta noche?" Pregunté mientras veía el familiar auto de Edward estacionado junto a la acera.

Annabelle asintió, y se metió en la parte trasera del coche.

"Hola, hermosa", saludó Edward en cuanto entré al carro y me abroché el cinturón. Me besó suavemente en los labios y miró hacia atrás. "¿Estás lista, pequeña?", inquirió, por lo que Anabelle volvió a asentir, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Te ves muy bien", comentó Edward, saliendo del lugar donde había estacionado. Acarició mi rodilla y la tela de mi falda negra se levantó un poco, provocándome escalofríos.

"Tú también", dije, mirando hacia abajo para ocultar mi rubor.

"¿Dónde vamos a cenar?" Interrumpió Annabelle, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Edward volvió a mirarla, tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante. "Adonde quieras ir, cariño. Es tu cena".

"¿Mamá vendrá con nosotros?" Preguntó Annabelle, me miró por un momento y luego regresó la vista a su padre. Edward hizo una pausa, como si no supiera qué decir.

"Si ella quiere, si", contesté con ligereza, ganándome una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Edward; pero negué con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. Rosalie era la mamá de Annabelle; no iba a dejarla fuera de la vida de su hija, incluso en algo tan simple como una cena. No quería enojarla por excluirla de algo.

El resto del viaje ocurrió sin incidentes, simplemente hablamos y nos reímos. El rápido cambio de actitud de Annabelle hacia mí fue inesperado, pero bienvenido. Quería que pudiera verme como una amiga, no como una novia cualquiera de su papá, porque la relación que tenía con Edward era _mucho_ más que eso.

Cuando llegamos al estudio de danza, Annabelle salió del coche, gritando por encima de su hombro. "Adiós, ¡los veo más tarde!"

"¡Buena suerte!" Dijimos a coro, saliendo también del auto, y dejando que Annabelle corriera delante de nosotros hacia el edificio.

"Así que, para la cena-" Empezó a decir Edward, pero fue interrumpido.

"¡Ahí están! Pensé que llegarían tarde". Edward y yo nos volteamos, tomados de la mano.

Rosalie estaba parada junto a un auto colorado, dando golpecitos con el pie. Pude notar que su vestido corto y escotado, era del mismo tono de rojo que el de su auto.

"Hola, Rose", saludó Edward, mirándome de manera tranquilizadora, antes de caminar hacia su ex esposa. "¿Quieres que nos sentemos juntos durante el recital?"

"Claro", respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y entrelazando su brazo con el brazo libre de Edward, ya que yo agarrada su otra mano.

Oh por Dios.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**StephMidnight **es mi beta, y este capítulo nos dio un terrible dolor de cabeza. Exigimos mimos (?).

* * *

**BPOV**

Mientras nos sentábamos, intenté no perder la compostura.

Por alguna razón, Rosalie estaba prácticamente encima de Edward. Él era su _ex esposo_, ¡por el amor de Dios! Nos sentamos cada una a un lado de Edward, y él sostuvo mi mano en una de las suyas, mientras la otra descansaba en mi muslo. Con suerte, eso iba a enviarle un mensaje.

"¡Aw… Mira a nuestra pequeña!" Comentó Rosalie cuando las bailarinas llenaron el escenario, Edward asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Era evidente lo mucho que amaba a Annabelle y lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella, y eso era adorable. Nunca había pensando en tener hijos, pero con Edward… esa idea se estaba volviendo cada vez más atractiva. Podía ver a un bebé con mi cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes.

* * *

"¿Todo bien?" Susurró Edward en mi oído, casi en el final del recital. Asentí, pero mis ojos estaban pegados a la mano de Rosalie. Estaba _demasiado cerca_ del brazo de Edward, y no me gustaba. Afortunadamente, Edward notó mi incomodidad y movió un poco su cuerpo de tal forma que quedó más lejos de Rosalie y más cerca de mí.

Rosalie no pareció notarlo, pero alcancé a ver como su labio se frunció un poco.

Lo que quedaba del recital pasó bastante rápido. Annabelle era una de las bailarinas principales, y era realmente buena para ser tan joven.

Luego, Edward, Rosalie y yo esperamos a Annabelle en el vestíbulo.

"¡Mamá, papa!" Exclamó, feliz, dándole a cada uno un abrazo. Me miró, y casi se me sale el corazón del pecho mientras me preguntaba cómo actuaría conmigo estando su madre presente. "¡Hola Bella!" Dijo finalmente, dándome un rápido abrazo. "Gracias por venir".

Sonreí y dejé escapar un suspiro, aliviada. "No me lo hubiera perdido por nada", le aseguré. Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y besó mi sien, mientras le daba otro abrazo a Annabelle.

"La tía Alice y Jasper están por aquí", le informó, pasando su mirada por la multitud de gente. "Estaban sentados en la parte de atrás".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Annabelle, estirando su cuello para mirar alrededor de la habitación. Justo en el momento en que lo hizo, pude distinguir el cabello puntiagudo de Alice y los rizos rubios de Jasper, quien era lo suficientemente alto como para destacarse entre la multitud.

"Ahí están", dije, señalándolos. Alice me vio y agitó sus brazos frenéticamente, corriendo en nuestra dirección y arrastrando a Jasper con ella. Se acercó a nosotros, dando saltitos como lo hacía habitualmente, y con una sonrisa impresionantemente amplia; tanto que no me sorprendería si se le agrietara la cara.

Alice abrazó inmediatamente a Annabelle, y en ese momento pude divisar un anillo brillante en su mano izquierda. "¡Hola chicos!" Saludó alegremente, soltando a Annabelle y tirándose un poco hacia atrás para apoyarse en Jasper. "Estuviste genial, cariño", agregó Alice, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire **(****N/T:** El gato de _Alicia, en el país de las maravillas; _aquel que tiene una _enorme_ sonrisa).

"Sí, estuvo muy bien", coincidió Jasper, con una sonrisa un poco presumida.

"¿En qué andan ustedes dos?", inquirió Edward, al notar su comportamiento tan extraño. Los tortolitos intercambiaron una mirada y luego Alice estiró su mano izquierda, mostrando un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto y tomó la mano de su hermana. Luego, sonrió y la apretó entre sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo y besando su frente. "Felicitaciones, Ali. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Y por ti también, Jasper".

Jasper asintió y volvió a pasar su brazo alrededor de Alice; mirándola con una expresión de total adoración y amor. "Gracias", dijeron al unísono, riendo un poco.

"Esto es genial, chicos", dijo repentinamente Rosalie, dando un paso hacia delante. Casi me había olvidado de ella. "Pero tengo que irme", se inclinó y besó a su hija en la mejilla. "Estuviste asombrosa, Anna", murmuró. Entonces, miró a Edward, vacilante, le dio una palmada en el brazo y luego desvió su mirada hacia mí. "Fue agradable volver a verte, Bella. Me alegro… me alegro de que las cosas se hayan solucionado", dijo esto con las mejillas apretadas y evitando mi mirada, pero recibí el mensaje.

_Finalmente_ lo estaba dejando ir.

* * *

Después de cenar, Edward, Annabelle y yo volvimos a su casa. Al principio dudé, y Edward también, pero fue Annabelle quien insistió en que fuera a ver una nueva película que acababa de comprar. Así que ahí estaba, sentada en la sala de estar de Edward en el mismo sillón de hace dos semanas atrás… donde casi había renunciado a él.

Pero ésta vez era diferente. Edward y yo nos sentamos cerca, con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Annabelle apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su padre; sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla. No había visto la película, pero no estaba prestando atención. Cada tanto, Edward se inclinaba y me robaba un besito, lo que hacía que mi corazón se sobresaltara.

Nunca había sido besada de la forma en que él me besaba. Cada vez que sus labios rozaban los míos, era asombroso e incluso sentía un leve hormigueo, como un puñado de _pop rocks_ **(****N/T:** Acá, en Argentina, los _**pop rocks**_** son lo mismo que el polvito de los chupetines **_**Crazy Dips**__**, **_**ese que se siente como burbujitas-cosquillitas en la boca). **Había estado con Mike por tres años, y nunca había sido ni siquiera _parecido_ a la forma en que Edward me hacía sentir.

Nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre en mi vida.

Nunca nadie me había afectado de esta forma, y me encantaba.

La película terminó y supe que probablemente era hora de que me fuera a casa. Annabelle se había quedado dormida casi al final de la película, no la culpaba. Era medianoche y había actuado en el recital. Era un milagro que no se hubiera dormido antes.

"¿Me ayudas a llevarla arriba?", me preguntó Edward en voz baja, recogiendo a Annabelle en sus brazos sin dificultad. Asentí y me puse de pie, estirándome. "Enciende la luz del pasillo por mí", susurró, saliendo de la sala. Lo seguí hasta las escaleras y encendí las luces, como me había pedido, y luego, subimos. "Abre la puerta, por favor," dijo, y lo hice.

Me quedé de pie en la entrada de la habitación, observando cómo Edward dejaba a su hija en la cama, la cubría con las sábanas y besaba su frente, antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar suavemente la puerta detrás de él.

"Debería irme," susurré, aunque no quería hacerlo.

"No, quedate", dijo Edward en mi oído, su cálido aliento hacía cosquillas en mi cuello. "No haremos nada. Sólo quiero tenerte en mis brazos un ratito más". Vacilé, y Edward besó mi nariz. "¿Por favor?", suplicó, sus ojos brillando en la luz tenue.

"Annabelle", me limité a decir, mirando hacia su puerta.

"Puedes irte antes de que despierte", contestó Edward. Suspiré.

"De acuerdo," murmuré, poniéndome en puntitas de pie para besarlo en los labios. "Pero es mejor que te comportes", dije contra sus labios, sonriendo.

"Lo hare," prometió Edward. Luego, me llevó en silencio a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¿Qué opinan? ¿Se van a portar bien o no?


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**StephMidnight **es mi beta

* * *

**EPOV**

No podía evitar fascinarme con Bella cuando dormíamos juntos. La forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, cómo se separaban sus labios, las palabras que decía de vez en cuando… era absolutamente hermosa.

Pero ya era hora de que se fuera. Annabelle se había estado portando tan bien últimamente, sentía que si se enteraba que Bella había pasado la noche aquí iba a forzar demasiado la situación. Así que besé su mejilla y moví su hombro con cuidado. "¿Bella? Despierta", susurré, besando nuevamente su mejilla. Pestañó un par de veces, pero se limitó a cambiar de posición y hacer una especie de sonido, dormida. "Vamos, amor", dije, sacudiéndola un poco más fuerte.

Finalmente, abrió sus ojos por completo. Me sonrió y bostezó. "Buen día", murmuró, dándose vuelta y acurrucándose contra mí.

"Buen día", me reí, dándole un besito en los labios. "Lo siento… pero Annabelle se está por levantar para ir a la escuela".

"No, está bien", dijo Bella, adormilada. Se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, arqueando la espalda. "De todos modos, debería ir a casa… tengo que hablar con Alice".

"Vuelve a felicitarla de mi parte", le pedí masajeando sus hombros por sobre la tela de mi remera, que había usado para dormir. "No puedo creer que _finalmente_ Jasper haya hecho la pregunta".

Bella rió, levantándose de la cama y cogiendo la ropa que había usado ayer. "Lo haré. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo están juntos?"

"Bueno… fueron al baile de graduación de Alice juntos, si eso te dice algo", contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Bella se quedó boquiabierta, y prácticamente podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza dando vueltas. "Y Alice tiene veintiocho", agregué.

"Eso es _mucho_ tiempo", reconoció Bella, alzando sus cejas. "No sé si sería capaz de esperar tanto tiempo".

Me encogí de hombros mientras ella se vestía y pasaba los dedos por su largo cabello castaño. "Creo que yo tampoco", admití, observando cómo se colocaba sus pendientes y volvía a arreglarse el cabello.

"Bueno, me voy", suspiró, acercándose y dándome un dulce beso en los labios. "Te llamo más tarde, quizás podamos hacer algo el fin de semana. Annabelle podría venir… si a ella le parece bien. No quiero presionarla, ni nada parecido".

"Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Podemos preguntarle", le aseguré a Bella, besándola nuevamente y mirando el reloj de reojo. "Maneja con cuidado. Te amo".

Bella sonrió y se alejó de mí, sus ojos brillaban intensamente. "Yo también te amo", dijo. Luego, se apresuró a salir de la habitación, siendo lo más silenciosa que podía para no despertar a Annabelle. Sonreí para mí mismo.

Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y vestirme para ir a trabajar. Para cuando bajé las escaleras, Annabelle ya estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando un cuenco de cereales y hojeando una revista. Levantó su mirada cuando entré en la cocina, y me sonrió. "Buenos días", dijo con la boca llena de _Lucky Charms_ (**N/T:****Marca de cereales)**.

"Buenos días", contesté. Me serví una taza de café y me senté a la mesa, frente a ella. "¿Qué tenemos en la agenda para hoy?", pregunté con curiosidad.

"Examen de matemática… y luego tengo una presentación oral para Español", se estremeció. "Odio dar presentaciones, siempre me pongo nerviosa".

"Bueno, no te imagines a todos en ropa interior. Eso te hará reir… o estremecerte", le aconsejé, Annabelle rió. "Simplemente relájate e intenta actuar como si estuvieras hablando con tus amigos", agregué. Tomé un trago de mi café. "Eso siempre me sirvió cuando estaba en la escuela".

Annabelle se encogió de hombros, terminando lo que quedaba de cereal. "Está bien, gracias", se limitó a decir. Se puso de pie para poner los platos en el lavabo.

"Oye… ¿te gustaría hacer algo este fin de semana?", inquirí, levantándome, también, para enjuagar mi taza.

"Claro", Annabelle se encogió de hombros, mirándome. "¿Algo como qué?"

"Bueno, podríamos ir al centro", ofrecí, sabiendo que Annabelle nunca rechazaría la oportunidad de pasar un día en el centro. Le encantaban las tiendas y los restaurants, y lo sabía.

Annabelle dudó, y me miró. "¿Vendrá Bella?", preguntó, pero no parecía enojada o molesta, se veía… ¿esperanzada? Tal vez estaba empezando a gustarle en serio Bella.

"Si a ti te parece bien", respondí honestamente, quería que ella fuera quién decidiera. No quería presionarla, pero quería que ella tomara la decisión. Si le imponía el tener una relación con Bella, podría resentirse; pero si dejaba que las cosas se dieran naturalmente… quizás pudieran llevarse bien.

"Está bien", Annabelle se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir algo más. "¡Quiero que salgamos el sábado por la mañana bien temprano!", gritó por encima de su hombro. Sonreí; las cosas entre Bella, Annabelle y yo podrían funcionar.

* * *

"¿Hola?", atendí el teléfono, sosteniéndolo entre mi cabeza y hombro mientras lavaba los platos de la cena.

"Hola Edward, soy Alice", dijo mi hermana con su voz enérgica. "Quería comunicarte que mamá nos hará una fiesta a mí y a Jazz, el sábado a la noche, para celebrar nuestro compromiso. Tú, Bella y Annabelle están invitados, por supuesto. Es en la casa de mamá y papá, a las siete".

Hablaba _tan_ rápido… en casi tres décadas todavía no me había acostumbrado. "Whoa, Ali, calmate un poco", me reí. Dejé de lavar los platos y tomé el teléfono con una mano.

"Oops, lo siento", se rió y podía escuchar a Jasper riéndose de fondo. "Pero, ¿pueden venir?", preguntó.

"Por supuesto. Anna y yo estaremos allí, seguramente Bella también. Tendrás que preguntárselo a ella", le respondí. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala de estar, donde Annabelle estaba mirando la televisión.

"Está bien. Adiós, tengo que llamar a otras personas", dijo Alice con impaciencia. Rodé los ojos, era la mujer con más cambios de humor que conocía.

"Bueno, Alice. Adiós, y felicitaciones nuevamente", logré decir antes de que me cortara.

"¿Quién era?", preguntó Annabelle, observándome mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sillón.

Me recosté un poco y dejé el teléfono, intentando relajarme. "La tía Alice", suspiré. "Vamos a ir a su fiesta de compromiso, el sábado a la noche, luego de que volvamos a casa, ¿bien?"

"Sí, está bien", Annabelle se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al televisor.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando la televisión y relajándonos. No podía creer que mi hermanita se fuera a casar; parecía ayer el día en que Alice y Jasper habían ido juntos a su baile de graduación. Pero no podía negar que Jasper era perfecto para Alice, era la única persona que sabía cómo manejar toda su… _Alicisidad_.

* * *

**Nota de **_**traductora**_**:** Lamento haberlas ilusionado haciéndoles creer que se iban a portar mal, jeje. Si les sirve de consuelo, en un par de capítulos se viene lo que (creo) están esperando ;)

¡Ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia! :)

Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad.

Nos leemos antes de que termine el año :D


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**StephMidnight **es mi hermosa beta

* * *

**BPOV**

Normalmente, los sábados intentaba dormir lo más que podía; pero hoy no. Me levanté temprano, tomé una ducha y me vestí. Luego, me senté en la mesa de la cocina, impaciente, a esperar que Edward me llamara y me dijera que estaba en el estacionamiento. A las ocho en punto, estaba comenzando a sentirme inquieta... y cansada. Las tres tazas de café que me había tomado, todavía no habían surtido efecto.

Entonces, de forma repentina, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Prácticamente salté sobre él, y lo llevé inmediatamente a mi oreja. "¿Ya estás aquí?", pregunté, poniéndome de pie. Arrojé mi bolso sobre mi hombro y me alisé mi sudadera.

"¿Bella? Soy mamá…", dijo una voz confundida y me quejé internamente.

"Oh, lo siento mamá, estaba esperando una llamada de otra persona", dije de manera poco convincente. Me volví a sentar en la silla. "¿Qué pasa?"

Mi mamá hizo una pausa, y yo tamborileé los dedos sobre la mesa. "Simplemente quería saber cómo estabas. Hablé con Charlie el otro día, y dijo que te fuiste de Forks. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Suspiré, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. "Lo siento, mamá… estuve ocupada. Y sí, me fui de Forks, estoy viviendo en Seattle", vacilé, sin saber qué más debía contarle. "Supongo que papá te contó que Mike y yo terminamos", dije finalmente.

"Sí, lo hizo. ¿_Por qué,_ Bella? Pensé que las cosas estaban muy bien entre ustedes. El año pasado cuando vinieron para Navidad, llegaste a decirme que creías que iba a pedirte matrimonio-"

"Bueno, creo que no lo hizo", la interrumpí, demasiado cortante. "Mira, mamá, siento no haberte llamado pero me tengo que ir. Hablamos más tarde", y con eso corté.

Mi mamá y yo no teníamos la mejor relación. Cuando mis papás se divorciaron, la culpé a ella. Porque realmente era su culpa. Había tenido una aventura por tres _años_, y, luego, decidió dejar a mi padre. Incluso tuvo el descaro de insistir en que fuera a vivir con ella a Florida… y me negué. No quería dejar Forks, no quería dejar a mis amigos, y definitivamente no quería dejar el único hogar que había conocido.

Entonces hicimos un compromiso: nos hacíamos llamados que solían terminar en peleas, y yo viajaba a Jacksonville todos los veranos hasta que cumplí los dieciocho. A veces la iba a ver cuando sentía culpa… pero prefería mantenerme alejada. No tenía sentido dañar más nuestra relación peleando cada vez que iba a visitarla.

Finalmente, llegó el llamado que estuve esperando toda la mañana. "Bella, te estoy esperando en el estacionamiento", dijo Edward con voz cansada y malhumorada. Escuché la música a todo volumen de fondo, y sonreí.

"Está bien. Estoy abajo en un segundo", contesté mientras salía del departamento, cerrándolo con llave.

"Bueno", suspiró Edward y luego colgó.

Rodé los ojos y guardé el celular en mi cartera. En el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Edward, lo más importante que aprendí es que _no_ era una persona madrugadora, especialmente si había trabajado en el turno de la noche.

Cuando salí al estacionamiento, me encontré a Edward con su cabeza apoyada en el volante, y a Annabelle en el asiento del copiloto, bailando como loca al ritmo de la música, que se escuchaba incluso fuera del auto.

Golpeé la ventanilla del conductor y Edward se enderezó lentamente. Bajó la ventanilla y el volumen de la radio al mismo tiempo. "Hola, amor", saludó cansinamente. Me incliné para besarlo.

"Buen día", saludé, sonriendo.

"Anna, ve al asiento de atrás. Los adultos se sientan adelante", refunfuñó Edward y Annabelle lo hizo sin rechistar.

Me deslicé en el asiento del acompañante y le alcancé a Edward una taza térmica con café. "Te ves agotado", señalé. Edward tomó el café agradecido.

"Lo estoy", suspiró. "Y gracias", agregó, tomando un largo trago para luego acomodarlo en el portavasos.

"¿Papá? _Por favor_, ¿podemos irnos?", preguntó Annabelle, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando sus codos en el centro de la consola. "Quiero comprar algunas cosas".

Edward cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de golpe. "Sí, Anna. Ya vamos", contestó, con voz grave. "En cuanto _te pongas el cinturón de seguridad_", añadió bruscamente. Annabelle rodó los ojos e hizo lo que le había pedido. "Bien", murmuró Edward y puso el auto en marcha.

* * *

"¿Puedo llevarme esto también?", preguntó Annabelle por enésima vez en el día, y recién eran las once de la mañana.

"Me vas a dejar sin nada, pequeña", suspiró Edward, sin embargo pasó su tarjeta de crédito a la cajera. "Es mejor que esta ropa te dure hasta… Navidad", agregó y Annabelle sonrió con inocencia.

"Sí, está bien, papá", rió. Le di un codazo a Edward en las costillas.

"Eres una presa fácil de persuadir", susurré. Edward me sacó la lengua.

Cambió las bolsas de mano, mientras salíamos de la tienda, y bajó la mirada a Annabelle, que estaba mordisqueando su pulgar distraídamente. "¿Estás segura que no quieres nada?", preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia las tiendas que nos rodeaban. "No creo que un par de bolsas más vayan a hacer una gran diferencia".

Negué con la cabeza, riendo. "En serio, estoy bien. No necesito nada".

"Pregunté si _querías_ algo", aclaró Edward, y suspiré.

"No quiero que me malcríes, Edward. Ya te lo he dicho", contesté, y Edward me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

"Está bien", dijo, pero vi un brillo en sus ojos.

Y sabía que no debía confiar en esa mirada.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** ¡Les deseo a todas mis queridas lectoras (incluso a las fantasmitas) un muy fin de año y un mejor comienzo del nuevo!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

******StephMidnight **es mi beta :)

* * *

**BPOV**

"Mi mamá me llamó esta mañana", comenté cuando los tres nos sentamos a almorzar. Annabelle no dijo nada y empezó a comer, pero Edward me miró curioso.

"¿Cómo fue eso?", preguntó, hurgando en su comida con el tenedor. Edward sabía de mi relación casi inexistente con mi madre, y también sabía lo mucho que me exasperaba.

Me encogí de hombros, tomando un bocado de mi pasta. "Fue bien, supongo. Estaba un poco enojada porque no le conté que me mudaba a Seattle", Edward alzó las cejas, haciéndome sentir como una niña otra vez. "Lo sé… debería haberla llamado o algo, pero hubiera gastado todo su tiempo y energía intentando convencerme de que me quedara en Forks y me casara", pinché la pasta, enojada. "Ella _amaba_ al estúpido de Mike", agregué en voz baja.

"¿Quién es Mike?", intervino repentinamente Annabelle. Edward suspiró.

"El ex novio de Bella", explicó. "Pero a Bella ya no cae muy bien".

"Intenta con 'a Bella no le cae _nada_ bien'", lo corregí y Annabelle sonrió. "Prefiero mil veces a tu padre".

Edward también sonrió, y Annabelle soltó unas risitas. "¿No has visitado a tu madre desde…?", preguntó Edward. Suspiré pesadamente, no quería quedar como la peor hija del mundo.

"Navidad", murmuré, Edward negó con la cabeza, con desaprobación. "Y eso fue antes de que todo se fuera al diablo, así que no creo que esté muy contenta con el estado actual de mi vida. Estaba muy convencida de que Mike y yo nos casaríamos para la Navidad de _este_ año, y…"

Annabelle me interrumpió. "No puedes esconderte de ella para siempre", me regañó, a lo que le alcé las cejas. "¿Qué? No puedes. Es tu mamá".

"Annabelle… las cosas son un poquito más complicadas", le dijo Edward suavemente; ella se encogió de hombros.

"Como sea, pero es así… ", hizo una pausa. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "¿Podemos volver a las compras?"

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió bastante tranquilo. Annabelle habló todo el tiempo, mientras la seguíamos con Edward a cada tienda. Edward siguió mirándome de manera misteriosa lo que me mantuvo tanto curiosa, como ansiosa, por el resto del día.

"¿Anna, estás lista para irnos? Porque tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta y-", comenzó a decir Edward, pero Annabelle lo interrumpió.

"Sí, estoy lista. ¿Me quedaré a dormir en lo de los abuelos, verdad papá?", preguntó; me paralicé.

Annabelle no iba a estar por la noche en la casa. Edward y yo íbamos a estar solos. ¿Era ese el motivo por el cual había estado sonriendo todo el día? ¿Era posible que él me deseara tanto como yo a él?

"Sip, te pasaré a buscar mañana por la mañana", contestó Edward, despreocupadamente; y luego colocó su mano sobre mi rodilla mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa.

* * *

Para cuando llegamos a la casa de los padres de Edward, ya se había formado una larga fila de coches en la entrada circular. Si la casa de Edward era grande… la de sus padres era enorme. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas necesitaran todo este espacio, considerando que sus hijos ya eran grandes?"

Alejé ese pensamiento de mi mente y me concentré en Edward, quien me estaba dirigiendo hacia la casa con su mano apoyada en la parte baja de mi espalda. "Puede ser que Rosalie esté aquí", advirtió, haciendo que me tensara un poco. "Ella y Alice solían ser muy cercanas… y todavía se hablan de vez en cuando".

"Está bien", dije, intentando mantenerme lo más serena posible. Ya no me importaba Rosalie, no era una amenaza. Edward había decidido no estar con ella años atrás. "Lo entiendo", agregué con una pequeña sonrisa, y Edward besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"¿Mamá está aquí?", soltó repentinamente Annabelle, pasando su mirada por el gentío que había en la entrada.

Edward se encogió de hombros y pasó su mano libre por su cabello, también mirando alrededor de la habitación. "No lo sé, pequeña. Vamos a saludar a la tía Ali y Jasper, y luego puedes buscarla", sugirió. Annabelle asintió.

Alice y Jasper estaban en el centro de la sala, saludando a los invitados con entusiasmo, junto a Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Alice tenía un vestido blanco corto y una pequeña tiara. Se veía tan chiquita en comparación a Jasper; él era casi treinta centímetros más alto que ella, pero de alguna forma se veían perfectos juntos.

Cuando Alice nos vio, nos abrazó inmediatamente a los tres. "¡Hola chicos! Gracias por venir", exclamó, sonriente.

"No nos lo hubiéramos perdido", contesté alegremente, dándole un abrazo rápido a Jasper. "Estoy tan feliz por ustedes", agregué. Alice rió.

"Gracias, Bella", respondió y luego comenzó a hablar con Annabelle y Edward.

"Bella, es tan bueno volver a verte", escuché una voz familiar. Me giré hacia donde estaban Carlisle y Esme.

"Es bueno volver a verlos a ustedes, también", dije con sinceridad. "Y su casa es hermosa".

Esme sonrió con dulzura y me abrazó. "Gracias, Bella. Eres tan dulce".

Saludé rápidamente a Carlisle, quien había empezado a hablar con Jasper, Alice, Edward y Annabelle. Entonces, Esme me hizo un gesto para que me apartara con ella.

"Bella, quería agradecerte", dijo en voz baja, echando una mirada por sobre mi hombro. "Edward no había sido el mismo desde el divorcio. Le has hecho mucho bien, y eso significa mucho tanto para mi esposo como para mí".

Pestañeé un par de veces, sorprendida ante sus palabras. "Bueno… Edward también es bueno para mí", respondí finalmente. "Obviamente, tú y Carlisle lo han educado muy bien".

Esme volvió a reír, tomando mi mano y dándole un leve apretón. "Eres perfecta para él", dijo simplemente. Y luego nos unimos a la conversación junto a los demás.

La fiesta avanzó con bastante rapidez. Edward se mantuvo a mi lado toda la noche; eso fue hasta que vio a un viejo amigo y se excusó para ir a saludarlo, dejándome sola con un trago en mano.

"Bella", me llamó alguien, por lo que me volteé rápidamente.

Ahí estaba Rosalie, viéndose tan hermosa como siempre. En lugar de tratarme mal, me sonrió.

"Hola Rosalie", saludé, incómoda, pasando la mirada por la sala. Edward todavía estaba hablando, de espaldas a mí.

En ese momento, Annabelle se acercó a mí, con las mejillas coloradas. "Bella, ¿puedes arreglarme el pelo?", preguntó, casi sin mirar a su madre. Vacilé por un momento, observando a Rosalie, pero luego alisé y arreglé el peinado de Annabelle.

"Listo", dije, sonreí y Annabelle hizo lo mismo.

"Gracias, Bella", contestó con una sonrisa sincera, para luego desaparecer entre la multitud de gente.

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta. "Por esto que acaba de pasar es que quería hablar contigo", dijo en voz baja, y me congelé.

"Rosalie, lo siento, pero-"

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. "No, no es eso", dijo, mordiéndose el labio. "Cuando me enteré que Edward estaba nuevamente en una relación seria, no lo tomé bien", admitió Rosalie, mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Nunca pensé que alguno de nosotros seguiría con su vida… y, al principio, quería arruinar su relación". Abrí los ojos como platos ante esa confesión, pero Rosalie continuó. "Hasta el recital de danza de Annabelle. Cuando creía que Annabelle estaba en contra tuyo, creía que no debías estar con su padre. Pero luego vi cómo se comportó contigo y supe… supe que realmente le gustabas. Y sé que Edward te ama", hizo una pausa, su voz se entrecortó un poco. "Así que, lo siento. Espero que tu relación con Edward funcione. Se ven muy felices juntos", concluyó Rosalie, bajando la mirada a sus pies. "Me tengo que ir", murmuró y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

"¡Espera!", grité, tomándola por el codo. Se dio vuelta, con los ojos colorados. "Gracias", murmuré y ella asintió. Solté su brazo y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Nota de traductora**: ¿Rosalie está perdonada o todavía no? Jajaja, no es un personaje muy querido...

En cuanto Steph termine de luchar con mi horror de traducción que le envié recién hoy del capítulo 29, van a tener el tan esperado lemon ;)

Espero que hayan empezado muy bien el 2013 :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Nota de la ****autora**: Si no quieren leer un _lemon_, saltéense este capítulo.

* * *

Mi maravillosa y paciente beta es **StephMidnight**

* * *

**BPOV**

¿Por qué era esto tan incómodo? Edward y yo estábamos de pie junto a la cama, en mi departamento, tomados de la mano pero sin mirarnos.

"Te amo, Bella", murmuró repentinamente, besando mi mandíbula con ternura.

"Yo también te amo", contesté suavemente, pasando mis manos por su espalda con delicadeza. "¿Vamos a hacer esto?", pregunté en voz baja. Me ruboricé y me puse en puntitas de pie para poder besar su cuello.

Edward rió por lo bajo, su mano estaba firme en mi cintura. "Eso espero", susurró. Cuando levanté la mirada, me estaba sonriendo torcidamente y sus ojos brillaban un poco. "Eres tan hermosa, Bella", dijo en voz baja, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Le sonreí; me senté lentamente en la cama y lo atraje hacia mí. Nuestros labios se conectaron apasionadamente, nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro libremente. En una fracción de segundo, mi vestido pasó por mi cabeza y fue tirado al suelo, mientras yo trataba, lo más rápido posible, de desabotonar su camisa. Una vez que se la quité, deposité suaves besos por todo su pecho.

"Levántate un poco", murmuró Edward repentinamente. Cuando lo hice, desabrochó mi sostén y fue a parar al piso. Sus manos subieron por mi abdomen para masajear mis pechos con delicadeza, acariciándolos con sus cálidas manos.

"Pantalones", logré decir, respirando con dificultad. Edward rió mientras agarraba su cinturón y lo tiraba, antes de desabrochar sus pantalones y deslizarlos por sus caderas.

Volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas se movían juntas y nuestras caderas chocaban esporádicamente. Entonces, me separé lentamente y él comenzó a mordisquear tiernamente mi cuello y mi clavícula.

"Quiero que me hagas el amor, que me demuestres lo que sientes por mí", dije, jadeando y retorciéndome debajo de él. "Porque ya no puedo contener mi… _deseo_ por ti", admití, sintiendo el familiar calor en mis mejillas.

Edward besó ambas mejillas, y luego mi frente. "Yo me siento de la misma manera", susurró. Sentí sus dedos deslizándose por mi cuerpo, y bajando suavemente mi ropa interior hasta mis tobillos. Extendí los brazos y bajé sus bóxers, mientras pataleaba con mis piernas para terminar de sacar mi ropa interior. Edward se alejó por un momento, para quitarse los bóxers y los tiró junto al resto de nuestra ropa.

Cuando finalmente entró en mi, mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás y mi espalda se arqueó inmediatamente; provocando que mi pecho desnudo se presionara contra el de él. Se detuvo por un momento, ambos disfrutando de la sensación.

Nunca me sentí tan… _completa_ en mi vida. Tenerlo a él dentro de mí era tan maravillosamente abrumador que me sentía totalmente consumida. "Edward… muévete", susurré, levantando mis caderas. "Se siente tan bien", gemí cuando finalmente comenzó a mover sus caderas, a un ritmo constante y moderado.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente y mi respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada. Poco a poco fui pasando mis uñas desde su clavícula hasta su abdomen y hacia donde nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados, lo sentí endurecerse más, si eso era posible, dentro de mí mientras comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

"Mmm", musité, incapaz de hablar. Podía sentir el placer maravilloso e intenso aumentar dentro de mí rápidamente, cada vez que él golpeaba mi clítoris con sus embestidas. El placer me estaba volviendo loca, sólo era capaz de gemir y mover mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas.

"Dios, Bella… te sientes tan _bien_", gruñó Edward. Movió su rostro para besarme apasionadamente. Mientras lo hacía, continuábamos moviéndonos juntos, las embestidas de Edward se volvieron más rápidas y frenéticas.

"Mierda", gemí, intentando contener mi orgasmo. No quería que este placer indescriptible terminara. Pero era demasiado, demasiada fricción, y sentí cómo me venía. Pronuncié el nombre de Edward una y otra vez, como si fuera un mantra o una plegaria, mientras explotaba, incapaz de detener las intensas sacudidas de mi cuerpo.

Edward continuó embistiéndome mientras yo luchaba por recomponerme de mi orgasmo. Sus labios volvieron a encontrar los míos. Unos minutos después, él me siguió. Su cuerpo rígido mientras acababa dentro de mí.

Salió de encima de mí y ambos nos quedamos jadeando, intentando recobrar el aliento y la compostura. "Oh dios mío", logré decir. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, él me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó suavemente.

"Lo sé", contestó, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. "Te amo", dijo suavemente, besando mi frente y acercándome más a su cuerpo desnudo.

"Yo también te amo", dije. Creo que nunca me había sentido de esta forma.

Nunca me había sentido tan amada. Nunca me había sentido tan satisfecha. Y, definitivamente, nunca me había sentido tan maravillosamente feliz.

* * *

******Nota de la ****autora**: Es un capítulo corto, pero quería que este capítulo fuera un lemon, nada más. Sólo en caso que haya alguien que no quiera leer un lemon. Así que esto no contribuye a la trama… es simplemente sexy.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Se hizo desear, pero acá está. Espero que les haya gustado ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Mi beta es **StephMidnight**

* * *

**BPOV**

Cuando abrí los ojos, a la mañana siguiente, sentí los dedos de Edward trazando el contorno de mi columna vertebral. "Buenos días, bella durmiente", murmuró, mirándome y sonriéndo de lado. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Buenos días para ti también", contesté, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Y dormí muy bien, gracias". Edward rió por lo bajo y se sentó en la cama, estirándose. "Lo de anoche fue…", comencé a decir, pero dejé la frase en el aire.

"Fue perfecto", terminó Edward por mí. Tomó mi mano y se puso a jugar distraídamente con mis dedos. "Tendría que habértelo preguntado antes, pero, ¿has estado tomando los anticonceptivos, cierto? Es decir, sé que estás con la píldora, pero-"

Lo interrumpí, asintiendo con la cabeza. "La tomo todas las mañanas, sin falta", prometí, sonriendo. "No estoy lista para tener un bebé".

Edward asintió, y pasó sus dedos por mi estómago desnudo. "Pero, ¿quieres tener hijos? En un futuro, por supuesto".

"A decir verdad… no lo sé", dije honestamente. "Nunca había querido tener hijos, pero ahora… puede que sí", contesté con sinceridad. Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y atraje su mano hacia mi boca para poder besarla.

"¿Sabes cuántos quieres?", insistió Edward, pero no lo decía en tono agresivo, sino, más bien, curioso.

"Uno o dos", me encogí de hombros. "Supongo que depende si el primero es un loco endemoniado".

"Annabelle fue terrible", se carcajeó Edward. "Luego de que nació, estuve convencido por años de que no quería otro niño. Pero ahora que estoy contigo…", dejó de hablar y se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, podría ser una posibilidad; pero no quiero asustarte".

"No debes preocuparte por eso, tonto. Te amo", dije, besándolo en los labios. "Ahora... ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar afuera antes de que tengas que ir a recoger a Annabelle?"

Edward asintió, saliendo de la cama y recolectando toda nuestra ropa. "Eso suena bien. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, ¿quieres venir a cenar esta noche? Y por cena me refiero a Emmett, Tanya, Alice y Jasper sentados en el sillón de mi casa, viendo una película y comiendo pizza".

"Esa 'cena' suena genial", me reí, mientras Edward tiraba mi ropa de anoche en el cesto de ropa sucia que estaba en el rincón. "¿A qué hora quieres que vaya?"

"Podrías pasar el día conmigo y con Anna, si quieres", ofreció Edward. Con reticencia, negué con la cabeza.

"Me encantaría, pero tengo que trabajar un poco. Tengo plazo de entrega para el mes que viene", suspiré, señalando mi portátil.

Edward asintió, poniéndose la ropa y los zapatos. "Está bien, ven alrededor de las cinco. Iré al coche mientras te vistes, cuando bajes nos iremos a desayunar y luego pasaremos a buscar a Anna".

Asentí y le di un beso antes de que se fuera de mi departamento. En cuanto me vestí, salí del departamento y justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, escuché que alguien se acercaba por detrás.

"¡Bella! ¿Acabo de ver a mi hermano salir de tu departamento usando _la_ _misma ropa que tenía anoche_?", preguntó Alice, evidentemente entusiasmada.

"Alice…", lloriqueé, sonrojándome. "_Por favor_".

"Oh, Bella, ¡eres la más mojigata del mundo, señorita!", rió, tirando de mi brazo.

Rodé los ojos, quitando con delicadeza mi brazo de su agarre. "Me tengo que ir, Edward y yo iremos a desayunar. Te veré esta noche, ¿si?"

Alice entrecerró los ojos y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, pero luego dio un paso hacia atrás. "Está bien, pero quiero que esta noche me cuentes los detalles, ¿me escuchaste? No tiene que ser explícito… ¡pero necesito saber!", me volví a quejar y comencé a caminar por el pasillo, ignorando a Alice que estaba silbando detrás de mí.

"Tardaste bastante", comentó Edward juguetonamente en cuanto me metí en el auto.

"Alice me retuvo", le informé mientras abrochaba mi cinturón y salíamos del estacionamiento. "Quiere, y la cito, 'Detalles. No tiene que ser explícito.'", dije y Edward gruñó.

"Esa chica es demasiado curiosa por su propio bien", rió.

Me reí y palmeé su mano con suavidad. "Lo sé, pero será el problema de Jasper dentro de poco", señalé. Edward asintió, riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

Tomamos un buen desayuno antes de ir a recoger a Annabelle de la casa de los padres de Edward. Luego, me dejaron en casa. Gracias a mi estado de felicidad tan relajado, logré trabajar un poco.

Iba por la mitad del libro que estaba leyendo, cuando recordé algo: Alice me había prestado un par de zapatos anoche, y había prometido devolvérselos. Así que me levanté del sofá, localicé los zapatos en el suelo, los recogí y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi departamento.

Golpeé su puerta, balanceando los zapatos entre mis dedos.

"¡Alice!", llamé, golpeando nuevamente. "¡Tengo tus zapatos!", escuché un golpe sordo, unas risitas y, entonces, Alice abrió un poco la puerta, asomando solo su cabeza.

"Gracias", dijo. Agarró los zapatos, y luego me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Me reí al darme cuenta de que probablemente había interrumpido a la parejita feliz.

Caminando de regreso a mi departamento, escuché repentinamente una voz familiar detrás de mí.

"Bella".

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Chan, chan, chan... ¿quién será?


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Mi adorable beta es **StephMidnight**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella", llamó una voz profunda y dolorosamente familiar. Me di vuelta.

Allí, de pie en el pasillo, estaba mi mejor amigo de toda la vida: Jacob Black. Se veía un poco diferente. Se había cortado su larga melena negra, lo que lo hacía aparentar más edad de la que tenía, mucho más maduro de lo que recordaba. Se veía muy distinto al niño que había conocido desde pequeña. "¡Jake!", grité finalmente, corriendo hacia sus brazos extendidos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Jacob me abrazó fuertemente, prácticamente cortándome todo suministro de aire, pero no me importaba. Había pasado _demasiado_ tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi.

"Tuve que venir a Seattle para conseguir algunas piezas para coches, y a tu papá se le escapó que estabas viviendo aquí", admitió Jacob, dejando caer sus brazos. "Pero, ¿cómo has estado, Bella? Sé que estabas bastante mal cuando te fuiste de Forks…"

"Bueno, estoy muy bien, de hecho", me reí. "¿Por qué no entras y charlamos un rato?", sugerí, señalando mi departamento. Jacob asintió y esperó que abriera la puerta, antes de que ambos entráramos. Encendí la luz de la cocina y caminé hacia la cafetera.

"Siéntate, mientras hago un poco de café", le ordené, señalando la mesa de la cocina.

Comencé a preparar el café rápidamente y coloqué dos tazas en la mesa antes de sentarme frente a Jacob, que estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido algo que tenía en su mano. "¿Quién es Annabelle Cullen?", preguntó, sosteniendo un cuaderno que tenía escrito el nombre de Annabelle con su letra de niña.

Mi sonrisa se desdibujó un poco, pero me recuperé rápidamente. Eso no era un problema.

"Bueno, he estado viendo a alguien", confesé. Me encogí de hombros y le quité el cuaderno a Jacob, arrojándolo sobre la mesada para no olvidarme de devolvérselo a Annabelle o a Edward.

"¿A alguien llamado 'Annabelle'? Suena como un ganador", bromeó Jacob, le di un golpe en el brazo.

"No, he estado viendo a alguien llamado _Edward_", aclaré. "Annabelle es su hija de trece años".

Jacob se quedó boquiabierto y juntó las cejas. "¿Estás saliendo con un tipo que tiene una hija de trece años? ¿Cuántos años tiene este tipo, Bells?"

"Ay, cálmate", me mofé, levantándome para servir nuestro café. "Tiene treinta y seis".

"¿Treinta y seis? Oh, bueno, supongo que esa no es mucha diferencia", Jacob pareció ceder, y le levanté las cejas.

"Es apenas una diferencia", lo corregí, volviendo a sentarme y entregándole su taza de café. Tomé un sorbo del mío. "Tengo treinta años, quiero una relación seria y madura; no como la que tenía con Mike", me estremecí, tomando otro sorbo de mi café.

Jacob volvió a encogerse de hombros. "Yo soy maduro", dijo. Le sonreí con tristeza.

"Jacob… No empecemos con esto otra vez, por favor", respondí suavemente, bajando la mirada hacia mi café.

Jacob levantó sus brazos en señal de rendición, pero continuó. "Sólo digo… estoy aquí. Ya te lo he dicho antes".

"Sí, Jake, lo sé", murmuré. "Y te quiero, sólo que… no de esa forma. No en una forma romántica".

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Edward, con las llaves en una mano y su chaqueta en la otra.

"Hola, amor", saludó Edward, echando un vistazo entre Jacob y yo. Me paré rápidamente y me puse en puntitas para darle un beso.

"Hola", saludé demasiado bajo. "Em, Edward, él es Jacob. Es mi mejor amigo, de Forks. Jake, él es mi… em, novio".

Edward asintió y estrechó la mano de Jacob. "Edward Cullen", se presentó.

"Jacob Black", contestó Jacob con firmeza y luego me echó un vistazo. "Lo siento, Bells, pero me tengo que ir", dijo, mientras Edward colocaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura de manera posesiva.

"Está bien, Jake. Me gustó mucho verte", dije con sinceridad. Jacob sonrió.

"A mí también. Hazme un favor, ¿sí?", hizo una pausa y asentí. "Llama a Charlie. Dice que no ha hablado contigo por mucho tiempo y está inquietándose un poco", comentó con voz seria, mientras me daba un abrazo algo incómodo, pues Edward aún tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"Lo haré", le prometí, sonrojándome un poco.

Jacob comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, se detuvo un momento y se giró para mirarme. "Y piensa en lo que te dije", agregó en voz baja.

Y, entonces, se fue.

Edward y yo nos quedamos de pie, en silencio, por un momento. Luego, él habló. "Así que, ¿ese es Jacob Black, eh? ¿Mi competencia?"

"¡Edward, sabes que no tienes _ninguna_ competencia!", insistí. "Te amo. No a Jake, ni a Mike, ni a nadie más".

Suspiró y me miró. "¿No ves la forma en que ese chico te mira?", cuestionó. Rodé los ojos. "No, Bella, lo digo en serio", dijo Edward de manera cortante. "Sé que ya no importa, porque confío completamente en ti… pero, ¿Jacob siempre fue 'sólo un amigo'?", preguntó Edward, sus ojos verdes penetraban profundamente los míos.

Dudé por un momento, pero me rendí. Quería que Edward tuviera mi presente y mi futuro, ¿no merecía saber mi pasado? "Jake fue mi primer novio", respondí finalmente, bajando la mirada hacia mis manos. "Y fue mi primera… ya sabes…", dejé la frase inconclusa, un poco avergonzada por los errores de mi pasado. No había querido a Jacob de la forma en que él me quería a mí. Nunca debí intentarlo con él…

"Aclara, por favor", dijo Edward de manera educada. Sabía que no estaba enojado, simplemente tenía curiosidad.

"Perdí mi virginidad con él", contesté finalmente, en voz baja, con las mejillas aún más sonrojadas. "Cuando tenía diecisiete".

Edward se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero luego besó dulcemente mi frente y me atrajo hacia sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. "Está bien", se limitó a decir. "Gracias".

Asentí, sorprendida ante la facilidad con la que lo había asimilado.

"Me tengo que ir, pero te veré esta noche en casa. Te amo", dijo Edward, besándome y saliendo por la puerta.

Y, entonces, él también se fue.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Sólo yolabertay acertó quién era, je. No empiecen a lincharme a Jacob que, si bien no es de mis personajes más queridos, no va a traer problemas (por ahora).

Santita me preguntó cada cuánto actualizo: la verdad es que no tengo algo programado. Voy actualizando a medida que voy teniendo los capítulos. En este momento, tengo el 32 y 33 listos, y el 34 y 35 en proceso de beteo. Así que depende de ustedes cuándo será mi próxima actualización *wink wink*.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Mi adorable beta es **StephMidnight**

* * *

**EPOV**

Había regresado a lo de Bella porque Annabelle me había dicho que olvidó su cuaderno de ciencias allí. Cuando entré al departamento, Bella no estaba sola. Realmente no me hubiera importado; ella ya me había hablado de Jacob y sabía cuan unidos eran cuando ella vivía en Forks. Sin embargo, la forma en que él la _miró_antes de irse, y lo que dijo, no me gustó para nada.

Y cuando Bella me habló de su pasado en común, no pude evitar sentirme celoso. Aunque no entendía por qué. ¿Qué importaba si él fue quien le quitó la virginidad a Bella? Yo no había sido su primero, y ella, sin lugar a dudas, no fue la mía. Bella veía la evidencia de mi pasado con Rosalie en Annabelle, y estaba _tan_agradecido de que, aún así, la aceptara y quisiera ser su amiga. No tenía derecho de sentirme celoso; Bella nunca me había dado motivos para dudar de ella

"¡Amigo! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Es noche de películas!", levanté la mirada de la mesa cuando Emmett y Tanya entraron a la cocina. Emmett estaba sosteniendo un paquete de cervezas y Tanya traía una pizza.

"Estoy _trabajando_, Em", me reí. Dejé de lado el papeleo y me levanté para tomar la caja de las manos de Tanya. "Deberías intentarlo alguna vez".

"¡Púdrete!", exclamó Emmett, aunque estaba riendo.

Tanya rodó los ojos y él tomó una cerveza. "Hay una niña en la casa, Emmett", le recordó; él resopló, desanimado.

"Ella tiene que hacer tarea, así que estará arriba la mayor parte de la noche", les informé.

"¡Hola!", Alice y Jasper entraron a la cocina, seguidos por Bella.

"Hola", saludé, apenas mirándolos y besando rápidamente a Bella en los labios. "Siento haberme ido tan rápido", le susurré, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharme. "Te amo".

Bella sonrió, con los ojos brillosos. "Está bien, yo también te amo", murmuró, volviendo a besarme antes de que Emmett captara la atención de todos.

"¡Ven aquí, Ali!", gritó, persiguiéndola con los brazos estirados.

"¡Emmett! Alejate. De. Mí.", advirtió Alice, alejándose y escondiéndose detrás nuestro. "Por favor, no me apretujes", rió, alejándose aún más.

Pero Emmett nos esquivó a Bella y a mí, y tomó a Alice entre sus brazos, plantando un beso baboso y ruidoso en su mejilla. "Te tengo", dijo, para luego soltarla. "Siento no haber podido ir ayer. Los felicito, tortolitos. Era hora de que sentaran cabeza", agregó en un tono más serio, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Alice y dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Jasper.

"Gracias", respondieron al unísono, tomándose de la mano.

"Vamos a comer algo de pizza y ver la película", sugirió Tanya, luego de abrazar a Alice y a Jasper.

"Sí, vamos", dije, pasando mi brazo por el cuello de Bella y dirigiéndonos a la sala de estar. Emmett y Tanya se despatarraron en el sofá, apoyándose el uno en el otro alegremente. Alice y Jasper ocuparon el sillón para dos, dejándonos a Bella y a mí sin otra alternativa más que sentarnos en el piso, donde nos apoyamos contra el sofá y pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Hacia la mitad de la película, Annabelle bajó las escaleras, con aspecto cansado pero relajado.

"¿Puedo ver yo también?", preguntó, vacilando en el umbral. "Ya terminé mi tarea".

"Sí, ven aquí", contesté con una sonrisa, palmeando un lugar a mi lado.

Annabelle se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en mí. Sus ojos se vidriaron un poco mientras intentaba mantenerlos abiertos para ver la película.

Una vez que terminó la primera película, Emmett se levantó para poner otra. Codeé a Annabelle suavemente, "Necesitas ir a la cama, Anna. Mañana tienes escuela, y luego danza", dije con firmeza. Annabelle suspiró, se puso de pie, abrazó a Alice y a Emmett y se despidió de los demás.

"Subiré enseguida", le dije. Me levanté, recogiendo de paso los platos desechables y llevándolos a la cocina para botarlos más tarde. Luego, me dirigí hacia arriba.

Subí las escaleras y me quedé en la puerta de la habitación de Annabelle mientras ella se metía en la cama y se tapaba con las mantas. "¿Terminaste tu tarea?", pregunté, apoyándome contra el marco.

"Sip", contestó Annabelle, asintiendo. "Era fácil".

"Bueno", le sonreí. Entré a su habitación, y besé la parte superior de su cabeza. Cuando lo hice, noté que las fotos en las que aparecíamos Rosalie y yo ya no estaban en su mesita de luz. En su lugar, había una de Rosalie y Annabelle solas, y otra en la que estábamos Alice, Emmett, mis padres, Annabelle y yo. Sonreí para mis adentros, sabiendo que eso significaba que Annabelle estaba bien con el hecho de que tuviera una relación seria con Bella. "Que duermas bien", dije, saliendo de la habitación y apagando la luz.

"¡Tu también!", gritó ella en respuesta. Cerré la puerta de su cuarto y bajé las escaleras para unirme a los demás.

* * *

"¿Crees que pueda quedarme esta noche?", preguntó Bella con voz ronca una vez que terminó la película. "Prometo portarme bien".

Le sonreí y la besé con ternura. "_Supongo_ que podrías quedarte", suspiré, pero no pude contener mi sonrisa. Bella rió y me dio un golpecito en las costillas. Luego, apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, contenta.

"Bella, ¿estás lista para irnos?", preguntó Alice, Jasper movió las llaves de su coche.

"No, me quedaré", dijo Bella, apretando suavemente mi mano, yo le guiñé el ojo juguetonamente.

"Bueno… que pasen una buena noche", Alice sonrió, y todos se despidieron antes de irse.

Una vez que se fueron, Bella tarareó un poco bajo su aliento y levantó su cabeza para mirarme. "¿Estás listo para ir a la cama?", preguntó, estirándose.

"Si tu lo estás", me encogí de hombros. Bella se puso de pie lentamente, levantándome con ella.

"Estoy cansada", suspiró, subiendo la escalera conmigo detrás.

Encontré una remera mía para que usara y se la lancé, mientras yo me quitaba mi ropa y me colocaba unos pantalones de pijama viejos. Ambos nos metimos en la cama; Bella volvió a bostezar, apretándose junto a mi cuando envolví mis brazos a su alrededor. "Buenas noches", murmuró, con los ojos cerrados. "Te amo".

"Yo también te amo", susurré, besando su frente.

En ese momento, sentía una paz absoluta, era perfecto. Me quedé dormido sin dificultad con Bella en mis brazos. Tan rápido, que ni siquiera se me ocurrió que no había puesto la alarma.

Eso fue hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Annabelle entró a mi habitación.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Antes que nada, ¡perdón! Estuve con bastante trabajo esta semana y se me olvidó actualizar. Por eso es que, no quiero prometerles nada, pero es muy probable que vuelva a actualizar mañana :)

¿Cómo creen que reaccionará nuestra querida adolescente?


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Mi adorable beta es **StephMidnight**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Papá, ¿vas a llevarme a la escuela o…?", escuché que alguien hablaba, pero honestamente no me importaba. Estaba cansada y todavía medio dormida, así que me di vuelta y cerré los ojos. "Oh… em… ¡lo siento!"

Fue en ese momento que recordé dónde estaba: en casa de Edward. En su cama. Con su hija presente. Me incorporé rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que Edward.

"Annabelle… nos vio", dije por lo bajo, con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Edward, ¡vino aquí y _nos vio_! ¡Juntos, en la cama!", exclamé. La comprensión finalmente se hizo visible en el rostro de Edward.

"Ay, _mierda_", siseó. Salió de la cama rápidamente y se puso su ambo verde. Lo imité, apresurándome a vestirme con alguna de las prendas que guardaba en uno de sus cajones. "¿Dijo algo? ¡No me desperté hasta que te moviste!"

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, abrochando los botones de mi camisa lo más rápido que podía. "No, empezó a preguntar algo, luego nos vio y ¡se fue!"

Edward gruñó y pasó las manos por su cabello, despeinándolo aún más. "¿Qué le digo?", preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y tirando de su cabello. "Rosalie va a enloquecer…", agregó, volviendo a gruñir. Me acerqué a él, y coloqué mis brazos a su alrededor.

"Estoy segura de que estará bien", lo tranquilicé. "No hicimos nada malo".

"Lo sé", Edward suspiró, dándome un fuerte abrazo. "Pero no sé cómo va a tomarlo". Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza, sonriendo un poco. "Te amo", susurró en mi oído.

"Yo también te amo", me reí. Nos besamos suavemente, sin darle importancia al aliento matutino.

* * *

Bajamos juntos a la cocina; Annabelle estaba sentada en la mesa, leyendo un libro y bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja.

"Buenos días", la saludó Edward, sacando dos cuencos y una caja de cereales.

"Buenos días", murmuró Annabelle, sin levantar la mirada de su libro. Edward y yo nos miramos. Me encogí de hombros, sentándome a la mesa mientras él nos servía los cereales. Entonces, vino a sentarse y, luego de darme mi cuenco de cereales, se aclaró la garganta.

Annabelle levantó la mirada, pero no bajó su libro. "Anna… respecto a lo de esta mañana", empezó a decir Edward, pasando distraídamente el dedo índice por el borde de su taza. "No es lo que parece".

"Parecía que ustedes estaban en la cama", replicó Annabelle, con voz burlona, cerrando finalmente su libro.

"No uses ese tono conmigo, señorita", espetó Edward, golpeando la mesa con su puño. "Estoy intentando tratarte como un adulto, pero te estás comportando como una niña".

"¡_Soy_ una niña!", exclamó Annabelle a los gritos.

"Decídete. ¿Quieres que te de los privilegios de crecer o que te trate como un bebé? Tranquilamente puedo cambiar el horario de tu toque de queda para las nueve, si ese es el caso. O quitarte el teléfono, o la computadora", respondió Edward rápidamente. Me mantuve en silencio, no quería meterme en el medio ya que no me correspondía regañar a Annabelle.

Annabelle entrecerró los ojos. "El hecho de que Bella me caiga bien no quiere decir que quiera verla en tu cama por la mañana", replicó. Retrocedí un poco. "En la cama de _mamá_", agregó por lo bajo.

"Ve a vestirte y a prepararte para la escuela. Ni Bella ni yo nos merecemos tu falta de respeto", contestó Edward enojado. "Tú, tu madre, Bella y yo vamos a tener una conversación cuando vuelvas a casa". Annabelle se quedó quieta por un momento, luego se puso de pie y subió las escaleras dando pisotones.

Edward exhaló sonoramente, y luego bajó su cabeza. "Está bien", lo tranquilicé. "Necesitas hablar con ella, así se calmará", le aseguré y le sonreí débilmente.

"Lo sé, creo que debe ser difícil para ella", me confesó en voz baja, "ser adolescente y sólo poder ver a tu mamá un mes de por medio. Pero esa no es excusa, estuvo fuera de lugar".

Asentí, estirando mi brazo sobre la mesa y tomando su mano. "Te amo", dije en voz baja. Edward esbozó una sonrisa auténtica.

"Yo también te amo", me aseguró. Besó mi mano justo en el momento en que Annabelle volvió a entrar en la cocina dando fuertes pisotones; tenía puesto el uniforme del colegio y sostenía su mochila.

"No necesito que me lleves a la escuela", dijo secamente, agarrando su almuerzo de la mesada. "Tomaré el autobús".

Y con eso, salió marchando de la cocina con la cabeza en alto.

Edward la observó mientras se iba, sus labios tensados en una línea y sus ojos entornados. "Esa niña se parece demasiado a su madre", murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Me vuelve loco", me reí por lo bajo e hice a un lado mi cuenco de cereales.

"¿A qué hora tienes cirugía?", pregunté, alzando mis cejas de manera sugerente. Edward sonrió y se inclinó para besarme profundamente en los labios.

"No tengo nada hasta el mediodía", susurró contra mis labios, llevando sus manos hacia mi nuca. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Me reí tontamente mientras se ponía de pie y me levantaba de mi silla. Besándome apasionadamente, me recostó sobre la mesa, colocando sus codos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. "Bueno… lo hemos hecho en mi casa, ahora creo que deberíamos bautizar _tu_ casa", comenté cuando dejó de besar mis labios para besar mi mandíbula y cuello.

"Hmm… eso suena _muy bien_", Edward rió contra mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera un poco por las vibraciones.

En el momento en que empezaba a deslizar su mano por debajo de mi camisa, sonó el teléfono. Ambos gruñimos, Edward dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. "Un momento", suspiró, frotándose la frente e inclinándose sobre mí para tomar el teléfono. "¿Hola?", atendió, sin moverse de su posición.

Edward continuó besando y lamiendo mi clavícula delicadamente mientras escuchaba a quien fuera que le estaba hablando, tuve que contener mis ganas de reír. "Mmmjmm", musitó Edward. "Sí, está bien. Nos vemos", dijo, suspirando.

"¿Quién era?, pregunté. Edward había dejado de besarme y estaba frunciendo el ceño, mirando el teléfono en su mano.

"Rosalie", masculló. "Quiere hablar con nosotros antes de que hablemos con Annabelle".

Gimoteé y me dejé caer en la mesa cuando Edward se puso de pie, quedando entre mis piernas. "Está bien", suspiré, sentándome. "Pero me debes una".

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Lo prometido es deuda :)

Ya vimos (parte de) la reacción de Annabelle, ahora falta la de Rosalie, a quien ustedes quieren tanto, jeje.

¡Que tengan un muy buen fin de semana!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Mi adorable beta es **StephMidnight**, que me pidió explícitamente que les trasmitiera sus disculpas por la demora de este capítulo **(*****)**.

* * *

**BPOV**

Rosalie apareció al mediodía, con una apariencia muy formal y prolija. Nos sentamos todos en la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?", cuestionó Rosalie, acomodándose en su silla. "Esta mañana, Annabelle me dejó un mensaje de voz diciendo que estaba molesta y enojada, y que quería vivir conmigo de manera permanente. ¿De qué demonios está hablando?"

Edward suspiró de forma audible, oprimiendo el puente de su nariz con una mano y apretando mi rodilla con la otra. "Anoche vinieron Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Emmett y Bella a ver unas películas. Cuando finalizó la última, Annabelle se fue a la cama y yo invité a Bella a que pasara la noche aquí", explicó Edward. Rosalie asintió, con el rostro inexpresivo. "Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, no hicimos nada. Sin embargo, olvidamos programar la alarma, entonces, cuando ésta mañana Annabelle entró a la habitación, vio a Bella ahí y no se lo tomó muy bien".

Asentí, y decidí poner mi granito de arena. "Antes de eso, Annabelle parecía estar bien. Realmente parecía estar _bien_. Pero esta mañana fue como si todo hubiera cambiado".

"Fue sumamente irrespetuosa", agregó Edward, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando su codo en la mesa, mientras su otra mano seguía en mi rodilla. "Me parece que Anna debería empezar a madurar a éstas alturas", Rosalie frunció los labios, pero Edward continuó hablando. "Está acostumbrada a que todo salga como ella quiere. Y también está acostumbrada a que yo esté soltero, pero, claramente, eso ha cambiado".

"Necesitamos hablar con ella", dijo Rosalie con firmeza. "Es injustificable. Sé que para ella fue difícil nuestro divorcio, y el hecho que tuvieras una nueva novia; pero esto está llegando demasiado lejos. Lo único que merecemos, por lo menos, es su respeto".

Edward asintió y se quedó mirando a su ex esposa con curiosidad. "Tienes toda la razón, pero, Rose, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Antes no querías que nosotros estuviéramos juntos, y ahora nos estás dando todo tu apoyo".

"Maduré", respondió llanamente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Y ahora lo que quiero es lo mejor para nuestra hija, y si para eso tengo que apoyar su relación, lo haré".

"Gracias, Rosalie", dije. Edward se puso de pie, y bordeó la mesa para darle un abrazo. "Esto significa mucho para nosotros".

"Me tengo que ir", dijo Edward, mirando la hora en su reloj. "Gracias, Rose. Te veré aquí cuando Annabelle vuelva de la escuela". Rosalie asintió y Edward me besó dulcemente en los labios, colocando su mano en mi barbilla. "Te amo", susurró, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo también te amo", contesté, incapaz de contener mi propia sonrisa. Estar enamorado era contagioso. "Me quedaré aquí y limpiaré un poco", agregué mientras Edward salía de la cocina. Rosalie no se había movido de su asiento; se quedó mirándome mientras yo limpiaba y guardaba los cuencos y las tazas que habíamos usado en el desayuno. Llegó el punto en que la curiosidad pudo más que yo. "¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo?", cuestioné, nerviosa.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, pero siguió mirándome. "Es que… bueno…", vaciló. Me volví a sentar en la mesa, cruzando los brazos por encima de la tabla y apoyando mi barbilla sobre ellos. "Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿qué tan seria es tu relación con Edward?", preguntó finalmente. Sinceramente, no estaba esperando que me hiciera esa pregunta.

Me quedé en silencio, intentando formular una respuesta adecuada. Pero, realmente, ¿qué dice una en una situación como ésta?. "Bueno, no sé", contesté finalmente, apoyando los codos en la mesa y colocando mi barbilla en las palmas de mis manos. "Amo a Edward, con todo mi corazón, pero no sé cómo resultarán las cosas en el futuro. Todo lo que sé es que quiero estar con él".

"Simplemente pregunto porque no quiero que Annabelle se encariñe contigo, para que luego ustedes se separen", explicó Rosalie. "Aunque Edward siempre fue una persona muy seria. Si él no estuviera considerando esto como algo a largo plazo, lo sabrías, créeme", me confesó. Me mordí el labio, pensando en todas las indirectas que Edward me había estado arrojando sobre ir avanzando en nuestra relación.

Habíamos hablado de tener hijos. Él quería que fuera parte de su vida, pero también de la de su hija. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Sólo habían sido unos meses, y yo ya sabía que quería estar con él para siempre.

* * *

Me quedé en la casa de Edward todo el día. Limpié un poco, me di una ducha y, luego, me quedé en el estudio editando un poco mi libro. Desde que Edward y yo comenzamos a salir, el libro había avanzado muchísimo; es mucho más fácil escribir sobre romance cuando estás enamorado.

"Boo", había estado tan absorta en lo que estaba escribiendo que no escuché que se hubiera abierto la puerta y salté. "Lo siento", murmuró Edward, destapando mis ojos y besando mi cuello. "No quería asustarte".

"Está bien", me reí, dejando las páginas en las que había estado trabajando. "Estaba en mi propio mundo".

Edward hizo un sonido en respuesta, mientras sus labios recorrían mi mandíbula y bajaban por mi cuello hasta el hueco de mi garganta. "¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste antes?", preguntó. Continuó sin esperar una respuesta. "Bueno, tenemos una hora hasta que Anna y Rose lleguen. Estaba pensando que podríamos 'bautizar' la casa".

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente pero Edward no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente deslizó su mano por mi cuerpo, removiendo mi camisa sin esfuerzo. "Eso suena bien", logré contestarle mientras él me levantaba de la silla y me colocaba en el borde del gran escritorio de madera.

"Recuéstate", murmuró, mientras se quitaba su camisa. Hice lo que me pidió, deslizando mi espalda desnuda por la suave madera. No me había molestado en ponerme un sostén luego de mi ducha, y las manos de Edward estaban aprovechándose de eso. Llevé mis manos al botón de mis shorts, desabrochándolo rápidamente y dejando que cayera al piso, junto con la ropa interior que estaba usando. "Eres tan _hermosa_", suspiró Edward, depositando besos desde mi clavícula hacia mi ombligo, donde hundió su lengua haciendo que temblara de placer.

"Por favor", susurré, mis ojos se habían cerrado. "Te necesito", mientras hablaba, me incliné un poco hacia adelante y bajé sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers, dejándolo desnudo y claramente excitado.

"No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces", Edward rió por lo bajo, su voz ronca por el deseo. Sus manos tomaron suavemente mis caderas. Me agarré del borde del escritorio con fuerza.

En el momento en que nos volvimos uno, me sentí completa otra vez. La sensación de felicidad absoluta y amor era indescriptible; nunca me había sentido así con ningún otro hombre. Cerré los ojos y solté el escritorio mientras él aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Comencé a gemir su nombre. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, atrayendo su cabeza hacia la mía para poder besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, nuestras lenguas y nuestros cuerpos danzando de manera similar.

Se sentía demasiado bien. El hombre que amaba, sentirlo dentro mío… era _demasiado bueno_. No habían pasado diez minutos y sentí cómo me venía. Dejé que el orgasmo se apoderara de mí, gritando el nombre de Edward.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** **(*****)** Bien, Steph terminó sus vacaciones y anda un poco ajustada de tiempo. Así que, ambas, les pedimos que nos tengan paciencia. A mi todavía me queda un mes de vacaciones, y estamos intentando balancear la traducción /beteo de los capítulos pero, insisto, les pedimos paciencia :)

No voy a volver a dejar la traducción pausada por tanto tiempo como la última vez, eso lo prometo. Lo que no quiero prometerles es un ritmo de actualización, porque no lo sé. Espero poder hacerlo dos veces por semana.

En fin, espero que tengan un hermoso fin de semana!


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Mi beta es **StephMidnight**

* * *

**BPOV**

Annabelle me miraba fijamente, mordiendo su labio inferior y entrecerrando los ojos. Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, Rosalie y Annabelle de un lado y Edward y yo del otro. Lo único que me mantenía tranquila era sentir la mano de Edward alrededor de la mía.

"Annabelle, sé que no quieres reconocer esto, pero, tu padre y yo hemos seguido con nuestras vidas", le dijo Rosalie, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Annabelle. "Pensé que te caía bien Bella, ¿qué pasó?", Annabelle se quedó callada, continuó mordiéndose el labio y siguió mirándome.

"No quiero que se vaya", contestó Annabelle con rigidez. Se me abrieron los ojos como plato.

Edward también estaba sorprendido. "Annabelle, eso no tiene sentido. Si no quieres que Bella se vaya, ¡deja de faltarle el respeto y asume cómo son las cosas!"

"Mamá se fue", respondió Annabelle. Tanto Rosalie como Edward tomaron una respiración profunda.

"Eso es diferente", refutó Edward. "El hecho de que tu mamá se fuera, no tuvo nada que ver contigo. Pero, en este caso, _tú eres_ la que está alejando a Bella. Ella no se _quiere_ ir, ¡pero estás haciendo extremadamente difícil que Bella y yo podamos estar juntos!"

Asentí, cerrando mi mano en un puño. "¡No lo entiendes!", dijo Annabelle enojada. "¡Estoy cansada de esto! No quiero que estés enojado o molesto o triste, deja de involucrarme en tu vida amorosa. Verte en la cama con Bella fue horrible porque ella empieza a caerme bien, y si se va, será como si mamá se fuera otra vez".

Edward entrecerró los ojos mientras Annabelle parloteaba sin cesar. "Espera un momento, Anna. ¿No quieres que tenga una relación porque tienes miedo de que se termine? Eso es… es una locura. Lo que tenemos Bella y yo funciona. La única razón por la que tuvimos problemas es porque tu pareces no poder aceptar que me haya enamorado de otra mujer que no sea tu madre".

"Bien, trataré de ser más amable", espetó Annabelle. "Pero aún quiero irme con mamá".

Rosalie vaciló, apretando el hombro de Annabelle. "Anna, el acuerdo que hicimos con tu padre-"

"No", Edward la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza. "Llévatela por lo que queda del mes, y durante todo el mes que viene. Veremos si mejora su actitud para entonces. De lo contrario, habrá consecuencias".

"Edward, no tienes que hacer esto-", comencé a decir, pero Edward me calló, mirándome de manera cortante.

"Anna, si quieres irte con tu madre, ve a buscar tus cosas", dijo. Ella salió corriendo de la habitación, sin mirar atrás.

Rosalie la observó mientras se iba y luego miró a Edward con la mandíbula apretada. "Te veré entonces", fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del salón. Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de Annabelle mientras bajaba las escaleras y sus pisadas cuando volvió a la habitación.

"Adiós", se dispidió, un poco malhumorada. Annabelle le dio un abrazo poco entusiasta a Edward, y levantó la barbilla en mi dirección.

"Te quiero, Anna", dijo Edward. "Sin importar lo que digas o hagas, lo hago". Ella asintió y vi que agarraba más fuerte su bolso.

"Lo sé. Yo también te quiero", dijo, tensamente, para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

El resto del mes pasó rápidamente. No fue hasta que Edward mencionó algo de enviar mi coche al taller, que recordé lo que Jacob me había dicho cuando vino de visita. Necesitaba llamar a Charlie, pero tenía mis dudas.

"¿Edward?", pregunté repentinamente, rozando la superficie del agua de la bañera con mi mano.

"¿Mmm?", contestó, bajando su mirada mientras corría un mechón de mi cabello mojado.

"Voy a llamar a mi padre, y le diré que venga a visitarme", dije, apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho y dejando que el agua cálida cubriera más mi cuerpo.

Sentí que los brazos de Edward se tensaban a mí alrededor. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del agua en la bañera cuando alguno de nosotros se movía. Finalmente, Edward habló. "Eso es bueno, Bella. Sé que debe estar queriendo saber de ti. ¿Has hablado con él recientemente?", negué con la cabeza, suspirando.

"No, y me siento terrible por ello".

"No te sientas mal, amor. Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de volver a verte", me aseguró Edward. Le respondí con un simple "hum", y le hice la pregunta que estaba temiendo hacer.

"La cosa es que… él no puede quedarse en mi casa, porque hay solo una cama. Y odia los hoteles. Por ende, lo que quería consultarte es si Charlie y yo nos podíamos quedar aquí, contigo, el fin de semana que venga de visita".

Edward dudó, sentí el movimiento de sus músculos mientras cambiaba de posición en la bañera, haciendo que el agua salpicara un poco. "Supongo que sí. Sabes que no tengo problema en que te quedes, pero, ¿querrá quedarse tu padre también? Ni siquiera sabe que tú y yo estamos juntos".

"Tengo el presentimiento de que Jacob se lo contó", admití. "Y me gustaría hacer esto cuando Anna no esté aquí, así que estaba pensando en que podría ser este fin de semana".

"¿¡Este fin de semana!? Como en, ¿cuatro días a partir de ahora?", exclamó Edward con incredulidad. Asentí.

"Charlie no trabaja los fines de semana, y quiero terminar con esto. El fin de semana siguiente cenaremos con tus padres; el que le sigue a ese, Alice quiere que la ayude a elegir un lugar para su boda; el otro tú tienes que trabajar y… después de ese vuelve Annabelle. Este fin de semana es nuestra última oportunidad", dije rápidamente, intentando que Edward estuviera de acuerdo conmigo.

A pesar de cómo había dejado las cosas, extrañaba a mi padre.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Mi beta es **StephMidnight**

* * *

**EPOV**

Siempre causaba una buena impresión en los padres. Me salía de forma natural, podía ser yo mismo sin preocupaciones. Los padres de Rosalie eran conocidos de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, así que ahí no hubo ningún tipo de presión. Sin embargo, la forma en la que Bella hablaba de su padre me ponía nervioso.

Pero necesitaba hablar con Charlie Swan, porque quería casarme con su hija.

Parecía una locura, incluso en mi propia mente. Bella y yo habíamos estado saliendo por poco más de cinco meses, pero la amaba más de lo que podía expresar. Sabía que las cosas eran complicadas. Necesitaba hablar con su padre porque tenía el presentimiento de que, si bien no estaba muy involucrado en su vida, él merecía que se lo consulte primero. Luego, por supuesto, tendría que hablar con Annabelle; ella necesitaba saber que Bella no se iría a ningún lado, al menos en lo que a mí respecta.

Y, entonces, le preguntaría a Bella, en el momento adecuado. No tenía ningún plazo en mente; simplemente quería que las cosas sucedieran cuando tuvieran que suceder.

"Amor, mi papá llegará en veinte minutos", Bella asomó su cabeza en la sala de estar, donde yo estaba terminando con algo del trabajo. Quería finalizar todo ahora, así no tendría que hacerlo durante el fin de semana.

"Bueno", contesté, garabateando mi firma en unos formularios. Bella dijo algo más, pero no la estaba escuchando.

"_Amor_", Bella suspiró, exasperada. "¿Puedes ayudarme un poco?", volvió a preguntar. Refunfuñé por lo bajo, dejélos papeles en la mesita de café, y me levanté para ir con ella hacia la cocina. "¿Podrías poner la mesa?"

Tomé la pila de platos y cubiertos que ella me alcanzaba, y puse la mesa rápidamente. "¿Qué hiciste para el almuerzo?", pregunté. Me coloqué detrás de ella, que estaba revolviendo algo en la cocina, envolví mis brazos en su cintura y besé la parte posterior de su cuello. "Huele bien".

"Sopa de patata", contestó Bella. Apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro, y continué besando la parte sensible de su piel detrás de su oreja derecha. "Es la favorita de Charlie", dirigió su mirada al reloj del microondas y estiró el cuello para echar un vistazo a la ventana que daba a la entrada. "Hiciste la cama del cuarto de invitados, ¿verdad?", inquirió.

"Sip", le confirmé. "Del que está más lejos de nuestra habitación", agregué. Bella se sonrojó; me di cuenta de que había dicho '_nuestra_ habitación'. No 'mi habitación'. _Nuestra_.

"Edward", Bella rió, y luego se giró para quedar frente a mí, sosteniendo la cuchara con la que había estado revolviendo. "Prueba esto, por favor. ¿Sabe bien?".

Abrí un poco mi boca y Bella metió la cuchara. "Mmm, delicioso", contesté, inclinándome para besarla. No estaba mintiendo. Bella era una cocinera maravillosa; mucho mejor de lo que yo podía aspirar a ser. "Tú también estás deliciosa", murmuré, dándole un besito en los labios antes de alejarme un poco de ella.

Bella volvió a mirar por la ventana y una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios. "Charlie está aquí", me avisó, y, sin dudas, había un coche ingresando por el largo camino de entrada.

"Espera", susurré, acercándome para besarla bien en los labios. "Necesito darte un beso _de verdad_, porque no sé si podré hacer esto con tu padre presente", habiendo dicho eso, la besé con fervor, presionando su pequeño cuerpo contra la mesada y dejando que mis manos rozaran la parte baja de su espalda.

Fuimos interrumpidos por el timbre. Bella se alejó rápidamente de mí, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada. "Vamos", musitó, tomando mi mano y prácticamente arrastrándome hacia la puerta principal.

A pesar de la forma en que lo había dejado, era claro que Charlie era muy importante para Bella. Podía percibir que ella necesitaba su respeto y su amor, de la misma forma en que ella lo respetaba y amaba a él.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y vi a un hombre que claramente era su padre. Tenían los mismos ojos marrones y cabello castaño. "¡Charlie!", exclamó, abrazándolo instantáneamente.

"Es bueno verte, Bells", dijo su padre, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de soltarse de su abrazo. "¿Vas a presentarme?", preguntó mientras ingresábamos a la casa.

Bella se ruborizó, y tomó mi brazo. "Charlie, él es mi novio: Edward. Edward, él es Charlie: mi papá", nos presentó, y estreché la mano de Charlie con firmeza.

"Encantado de conocerlo, Jefe Swan", lo saludé, sonriendo de lado.

"Llámame Charlie. Es un placer conocerte a ti también", contestó Charlie. Me sorprendí de lo amable que era; Bella me había advertido que era muy protector.

"Edward, ¿por qué no subes el bolso de Charlie? Y luego podemos almorzar", sugirió Bella, entrelazando su brazo con el de Charlie y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Levanté el único bolso que Charlie había traído y me apuré a subirlo y dejarlo en una de las dos habitaciones de huéspedes.

Cuando bajé a la cocina, Bella y Charlie ya estaban sentados a la mesa, esperándome. En el momento en que me senté, comenzó el interrogatorio. "Entonces, Edward, ¿de qué trabajas?", preguntó, tomando un pequeño sorbo de agua.

"Soy cirujano en el Hospital Sagrado Corazón", contesté relajadamente, revolviendo un poco mi sopa.

"¿Y cómo se conocieron?", inquirió. Bella rodó los ojos.

"Tengo una hermana muy entrometida", expliqué, haciendo que Bella riera. "Ella _insistió_ en presentarme a Bella Swan, y cuando lo hizo…", dejé de hablar, y Bella se sonrojó aún más.

"Alice vive en el mismo piso que yo", agregó Bella, tragando un gran sorbo de sopa.

Charlie asintió, sus ojos pasaron de Bella hacia mí. "Bella me contó que tienes una hija".

Asentí, pensando inmediatamente en Annabelle. No había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla desde… desde nunca. "Sí, mi hija Annabelle tiene trece años. Su madre y yo nos divorciamos hace casi siete años".

"Y ella no está aquí este mes", intervino Bella, la miré agradecido. Sabía que aunque estuviera enojado con Annabelle, la extrañaba.

El resto del almuerzo pasó bastante rápido. Charlie nos hizo un montón de preguntas, tanto a Bella como a mí. Una vez que terminamos de comer, Bella se levantó para limpiar la mesa. "¿Te gusta Seattle?", cuestionó Charlie, y vi que Bella se tensaba un poco desde donde estaba cargando el lavavajilla.

"Sí", contestó simplemente, Charlie levantó las cejas por un momento. "Siento no haberme mantenido en contacto", agregó en voz baja, dándose vuelta para quedar frente a nosotros.

Charlie sonrió, un poco triste. "Está bien, Bella. Sé que necesitabas salir de Forks. Aunque me tomó un tiempo adaptarme. Extraño nuestras cenas de los viernes".

"Yo también", musitó Bella.

* * *

"Me voy a la cama", dijo Bella bostezando. Se puso de pie y se estiró. "Te amo", me dijo en voz baja, inclinándose para darme un besito en los labios.

"Yo también te amo", contesté. "En un rato subo", agregué, en voz más baja para que Charlie no pudiera oírme.

Bella miró a su padre, pero él no había quitado la vista del televisor. "Buenas noches, papá", dijo, acercándose al sillón y besando su frente.

"Buenas noches, Bells", se despidió Charlie, dejando de mirar por un momento el juego mientras ella salía de la sala.

Esperé varios minutos hasta que escuché que se cerraba una de las puertas de arriba, y entonces me incliné un poco hacia adelante. "Charlie, necesito hablar de algo con usted dije en voz baja. Charlie me miró con sospecha. Aclaré mi garganta y respiré profundamente, preparándome para lo que necesitaba decir.

"Quiero casarme con su hija".


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Mi beta es **StephMidnight** y esta semana está con parciales, así que deseénle muchos éxitos!

* * *

**EPOV**

Charlie se quedó mirándome, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Te volviste _loco_?", preguntó susurrando. "Han estado saliendo sólo por cinco meses y-"

"No significa que vaya a casarme con ella en este momento", lo interrumpí. "Escuche: amo a su hija. La respeto y aprecio mucho. Y algún día, no precisamente hoy o mañana o incluso el año que viene, quiero casarme con Bella. Pero no voy a proponerle matrimonio sin haber recibido su bendición, porque sé lo mucho que ella lo quiere".

Levantó sus cejas ante lo que mencioné, casi podía ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza. "Ya has estado casado", dijo finalmente. Asentí.

"Sí", respondí simplemente.

"Entonces, ¿ya te has sentido de esta forma antes? ¿Cómo sabes que tú y Bella no se van a terminar divorciando, como ocurrió en tu primer matrimonio?", inquirió Charlie. Sabía que no estaba intentando ser grosero; la actitud protectora de la que Bella me había advertido, estaba saliendo a la luz.

"En mi defensa, mis sentimientos por Rosalie, mi ex esposa, no tienen comparación con lo que siento por Bella", confesé.

Charlie frunció los labios y me miró. "Si _alguna vez_ me entero de que has lastimado a Bella de alguna forma, por más mínima que sea, te aseguro que haré que te arrepientas. Porque, si bien veo poco a mi hija, es lo más importante de mi vida; lo que me lleva a otra pregunta: ¿Cómo se siente _tu_ hija respecto a esto?"

Vacilé, porque sinceramente no sabía cómo lo tomaría Annabelle. Si ella creía que Bella se iba a ir, ¿la idea de que nos casáramos sería algo bueno, verdad? Es decir, algo para demostrarle que Bella _no_ se iría.

"A Annabelle le ha costado un poco acostumbrarse a nuestra relación", admití. Charlie me miró de reojo.

"Edward, tienes mi bendición, bajo algunas condiciones", dijo con severidad. Asentí. "Primero, tienes que cuidar de ella".

"Por supuesto", acordé. Eso sería fácil; amaba cuidar de Bella.

"Necesito que me prometas que la harás feliz. Lo último que quiero es que mi hija esté triste o molesta. Y, por último, necesito que te asegures de que hable con su madre. Puede ser que estén distanciadas, pero sé que se quieren. Renée y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero lo único que tenemos en común es nuestro cariño por Bella".

Charlie terminó de hablar y levantó su mano. "Por supuesto", contesté. Charlie sonrió.

"Entonces, tienes mi bendición", accedió, y yo sonreí.

"Gracias, Charlie. No se imagina lo mucho que significa Bella para mí, me comprometo a que sea feliz".

* * *

Terminé lo que me quedaba de trabajo antes de despedirme de Charlie y dirigirme a la cama. Abrí suavemente la puerta y entré a la habitación, esperando no despertar a Bella.

Aunque no tuve que preocuparme por eso. Bella no estaba en la cama, sin embargo la luz del baño estaba encendida. Así que me asomé, para encontrarme a Bella secándose con una toalla. Me vio cuando comenzó a secarse el cabello, y me sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?", me provocó, moviendo un poco los hombros; luego se acercó y se presionó contra mí.

"No tienes idea", me reí, enredando mis dedos en su cabello mojado. "Tampoco tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de arrojarte sobre esa cómoda y tomarte en este momento… pero, tu padre está abajo".

Bella suspiró y besó mi mandíbula suavemente. "¿Me alcanzas mi pijama? Lo dejé sobre la cama".

Con reticencia, me aparté de ella y fui hasta la cama. Lo que había separado me hizo reír. "Bella, no creo que esto pueda calificar como pijama", me reí, sosteniendo el negligé de seda violeta. Bella resopló y me arrebató el 'pijama'.

"Si lo prefieres, puedo ponerme una sudadera", dijo burlonamente. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, mientras ella se pasaba el negligé por su cabeza. "Eso pensé", sonrió, satisfecha. "Vayamos a la cama. Mañana quiero que Charlie conozca a Alice".

"Está bien", murmuré. Me metí en la cama y la acerqué a mí. "Te amo", dije en voz baja, besándola dulcemente en los labios.

"Yo también te amo", susurró Bella, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando me casé, hace catorce años, pensé que sería para siempre. Amaba a mi esposo y teníamos una hermosa hija, pero de alguna forma las cosas se habían desmoronado. Aún tenía a mi hija, era lo más importante de mi vida, sin embargo no podía evitar extrañar lo que Edward y yo alguna vez tuvimos.

Verlo tan feliz con otra mujer era difícil. Podía ver en sus ojos que la amaba más a ella de lo que alguna vez me amó a mí. Eso dolía, pero me dio el cierre que necesitaba. Edward y yo nunca volveríamos a estar juntos, necesitaba dejarlo ir y seguir adelante con mi vida.

Quizás yo podría encontrar a un hombre que me amara de la forma que Edward amaba a Bella. En los últimos siete años, me había enfocado en Annabelle y en mi trabajo, al igual que Edward. Pero Bella entró en su vida, y cambió todo.

Quería una nueva relación, y-

"¿Rosalie, puedo hablar contigo?" Levanté la mirada de mi escritorio, sobresaltada. Edward estaba en la puerta de mi oficina, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Em, seguro. Siéntate", dije, señalando la silla frente a mi escritorio y limpiándolo un poco. Edward se sentó rápidamente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"No tengo mucho tiempo, pero quería que supieras que le voy a pedir a Bella que se case conmigo", dijo Edward sin rodeos. Me quedé boquiabierta. Edward se iba a casar. Mi ex esposo se iba a casar.

Vacilé, aclarando mi garganta. "¿No es un poco apresurado?", pregunté finalmente. Edward me sonrió.

"No se lo voy a pedir ahora. Pero lo haré en un futuro, quería decírtelo. Porque antes de proponérselo a Bella, necesito hablar con Annabelle".

Annabelle. ¿Cómo demonios tomaría esto?

"Felicitaciones", respondí finalmente, bajando la mirada. "Sé que serán muy felices juntos".


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Mi beta es **StephMidnight**

* * *

**BPOV**

Mi padre adoró a Alice. Al principio, se había comportado como siempre, distante; pero Alice rápidamente rompió su coraza. Le mostró fotos de su familia, y él se derritió. Al final, lo tenía a sus pies.

Sin embargo, Edward y Charlie estaban actuando de manera extraña. Ambos eran amables y educados, pero había cierta tensión entre ellos.

Supongo que sería alguna cosa rara relacionada a la testosterona.

Y había otro tema. Desde que Edward y yo habíamos comenzado a tener relaciones, lo hacíamos _todo el tiempo__._ Como mi papá se estaba quedando con nosotros por el fin de semana, el sexo quedaba fuera de discusión. Especialmente dado que Charlie era de sueño ligero, y Edward siempre bromeaba con que yo era ruidosa. Muy ruidosa, aparentemente.

Me tuve que conformar con un rapidito en la cocina, cuando Charlie fue a la tienda a hacer algunas compras para mí. Ni siquiera puedo describir lo bueno que fue eso.

Charlie volvía a su casa hoy, hecho que me entristecía pero también me alegraba. Por un lado, me había gustado mucho ver a mi padre luego de cinco meses. Por el otro, no veía la hora de estar a solas con Edward.

"Adiós, Charlie", me despedí, abrazándolo. Edward y yo lo acompañamos a su coche. "Fue muy bueno verte".

"A ti también, Bells", contestó Charlie. Guardó su bolso en el baúl y se giró para estrecharle la mano a Edward. "Fue un placer conocerte, Edward. No olvides lo que te dije la noche del viernes".

"Lo mismo digo", dijo Edward, sonriendo. "Y no lo haré, lo prometo". Fruncí el ceño ante ese comentario, haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle a Edward sobre qué estaban hablando, una vez que se fuera Charlie.

Nos despedimos por última vez, y nos quedamos con Edward, agitando nuestras manos a modo de despedida, mientras Charlie conducía por el largo camino de entrada. Cuando el coche desapareció de nuestra vista, Edward me atrajo a sus brazos y me besó con fiereza. "Extrañé eso", rió, tras separarnos.

"Yo también", admití, besando su labio superior una vez más. "Y… hay otras cosas que también extrañé", me reí, frotándome contra su cuerpo, lo que hizo que gimiera. "Adentro", susurré. Edward me tomó en sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces, y entramos a la casa. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, Edward me presionó contra ella, besándome apasionadamente mientras sus manos tiraban de mi camisa y bajaban mis pantalones al mismo tiempo.

Mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás cuando Edward desabrochó mi sujetador y comenzó a chupar y lamer mis pechos con fervor. "Dios", gemí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sin preocuparme cuando golpeó contra la dura madera de la puerta.

"Sabes tan _bien_", masculló, besando y lamiendo el camino desde mis pechos hacia mi cuello.

No respondí, sino que desabroché su camisa lo más rápido que pude y la tiré al suelo. Cuando mis manos encontraron el broche de sus jeans, escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. "Hay alguien en la puerta", logré decir. Edward se separó bruscamente de mí, al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre. Muy fuerte, considerando que aún estaba presionada contra la puerta. "¿Por qué siempre nos interrumpen?", pregunté, quejándome. Edward se encogió de hombros.

Agarré rápidamente la camisa de Edward del suelo, me la puse y la abroché para no estar totalmente indecente. Edward me miró de reojo, y abrió la puerta. Me tensé un poco cuando vi quién estaba allí: Annabelle, sosteniendo su mochila y mirando al suelo. Rosalie estaba detrás de ella.

Afortunadamente, ninguna de las dos me había visto. Así que junté mi ropa, que estaba en el suelo, y subí las escaleras, corriendo, hacia el cuarto de Edward.

**EPOV**

"Lo siento, papá", dijo Annabelle, mirándome. "Me preguntaba si podía quedarme este mes contigo".

Me quedé observándola, un poco nervioso porque estaba bastante… em, excitado y no tenía puesta una camisa. Pero era mi hija. "Por supuesto, Anna", dije suavemente. "Pero sólo si te disculpas con Bella", Annabelle asintió y entró a la casa, pasando a mi lado.

"Hablé con ella otra vez", me comentó Rosalie, en voz baja. "Creo que estará bien".

"Gracias, Rose", contesté, ella asintió.

"Nos vemos", se despidió de mi. Y luego gritó: "¡Adiós Anna! Te quiero".

"¡Yo también!", respondió Annabelle desde la sala de estar. Escuché el televisor encendido. Me despedí de Rosalie, y ella volvió a su auto.

Fui a la sala y me senté al lado de Annabelle. "Voy a decirle a Bella que baje, y quiero que hables con ella, ¿de acuerdo?", pregunté suavemente. Annabelle asintió.

"De acuerdo. Gracias por perdonarme, papá. Realmente estoy arrepentida por la forma en que actué".

"Lo sé", murmuré. Subí a mi habitación, donde Bella estaba sentada en la cama, totalmente vestida. "Bella, Annabelle quiere hablar contigo", dije. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia mis brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. "Y mientras tú haces eso, iré a tomar una ducha extremadamente fría".

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Quería comentarles que, hasta nuevo aviso, las actualizaciones van a ser sólo una vez por semana. No prometo día, pero seguramente sea entre miércoles y viernes.

Nos seguimos leyendo, gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir agregando la historia a favs o alerts :)


	39. Chapter 39

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_.

* * *

Este capítulo fue traducido por **StephMidnight **y yo sólo me limité a betearlo (la muy aprovechada de mí).

* * *

**BPOV**

"Quería decirte que lo siento mucho", murmuró Annabelle, mirando sus manos para evitar mi mirada. "Actué como una niña pequeña. Y realmente me agradas... es que no quiero que dejes a mi papá".

"¿Así que no te importaría si él me dejara a mi?", pregunté, exaltada.

Annabelle negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. "¡No! Espera, yo, eh… Quiero decir… Supongo. Pero me sentiría mal por eso, en serio. Sé que haces que mi papa sea feliz, y que él te hace feliz a ti. Mi mamá dijo que ya era hora de que me diera cuenta que él necesita seguir adelante, y que debería estar agradecida que él decidiera hacerlo con alguien tan bueno como tú", me explicó. Sonreí.

Que Rosalie apoyara nuestra relación significaba mucho para mí. El que ella realmente nos estuviera ayudando con Annabelle quería decir que verdaderamente estaba de acuerdo con que estuviéramos juntos.

"Prometo que seré buena desde ahora", dijo firmemente. "¿Vale?". Sonreí suavemente cuando Annabelle me extendió su mano para apretarla.

"Vale", respondí, riendo un poco mientras agitaba la mano de la chica. "Voy a subir", comenté, levantándome del sofá, y esperando que Edward estuviera aún en la ducha. Él podía tomar una ducha fría, pero yo aún estaba excitada.

Me apuré a subir las escaleras para entrar al dormitorio de Edward, sacándome la ropa mientras aseguraba la puerta. Justo entonces, Edward salió del closet, usando nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura y sosteniendo su ropa de trabajo en una mano. "¿Ya terminaste con tu ducha?", pregunté; un puchero se formó en mis labios.

Edward rió, mirándome de arriba a abajo, y prácticamente lamiendo sus labios. "Pues… no si tu quieres unirte", respondió sugestivamente. Agarré su mano y lo empujé hacía el baño, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

El agua aún corría en la ducha, por lo que entré a ella sin vacilar, dejando la puerta de vidrio abierta para que Edward me siguiera. Él rápidamente se deshizo de su toalla, y se apuró a entrar a la ducha. Sus labios y los míos se conectaron mientras él se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta.

"Tienes que ser silenciosa, y será un rapidito", me recordó Edward, besando de arriba abajo mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba mis senos. "Te lo recompensaré cuando Annabelle esté mañana en la escuela", prometió, alzándome para que yo pudiera enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Traté de contener el gemido que quería salir cuando entró en mí con un suave movimiento.

Edward moviéndose dentro de mí y el agua caliente corriendo por nosotros, me hacía sentir delirante. Me aferré a él; nuestros cuerpos mojados y resbaladizos se frotaban, aumentando las sensaciones que estábamos sintiendo. Deslicé mis uñas por su espalda; mis caderas se movían con entusiasmo para encontrarse con sus embestidas. Eventualmente, mis manos encontraron el camino hacia su cabello, tirando de las raíces de éste mientras Edward gemía contra la piel de mi cuello.

Sentí como su lengua y sus dientes se deslizaban por la sensible piel de mi cuello. Arqueé la espalda con avidez, tratando de tener aún más de él dentro de mí. Edward tocaba puntos dentro de mí que no tenía idea que existían. El sexo con Mike, o con Jacob, o con cualquiera, _nunca _fue tan bueno como lo es con Edward. Él era como el epitome de la satisfacción.

Para cuando ambos llegamos a nuestro orgasmo, el agua ya empezaba a salir fría. Ambos estábamos jadeando, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con fuerza. Edward me bajó suavemente, sosteniéndome por un momento para asegurarse de que pudiera mantenerme de pie.

"Felizmente seré la primera en admitirlo: _ése_ valió la espera", dije pesadamente, saliendo de la ducha y enrollando una mullida toalla blanca alrededor mío, mientras me sentaba en el borde de la bañera. Edward se secó y se puso su ropa de trabajo. Sus dedos trabajaban rápido, abotonando los botones de su camisa azul y ajustando la corbata.

"Opino lo mismo", rió Edward, restregándose el cabello con una toalla para que éste se secara. "Odio irme, pero mi turno empezará pronto. Probablemente llegue tarde si no me voy ya", suspiró, acercándose a mí, y abrazándome suavemente.

Su abrazo me hacía sentir muy bien, como si ese fuera mi hogar.

"Ah, ya veo", comenté tontamente, apartándome de él con una juguetona sonrisa en mi cara. "¿Eres de esa clase de chicos que les gusta hacerlo e irse, eh, Cullen?". Edward rodó los ojos y me atrajo nuevamente hacia él, besando mi nariz gentilmente, y logrando que yo cerrara mis ojos por un momento.

"_Nunca _querría dejarte, ¿de acuerdo?", dijo con voz suave; su tono serio me asombró un poco. Asentí, sin palabras, y Edward me besó rápidamente en los labios. "Chao, amor", se despidió, aprentando su corbata y yendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Adios!", respondí, aumentando el agarre en mi toalla y mirándome en el espejo. Acababa de tener un rapidito con mi novio, y se podía notar perfectamente en mi cara sonrojada. No podia enfrentarme a Annabelle de ésta manera.

Así que, distraídamente, cogí mi teléfono, revisando la lista de contactos sin saber qué hacer hasta que un número apareció ante mí: Jacob.

Sentía que por la forma en que había dejado mi apartamento la semana pasada, le debía, por lo menos, una conversación. ¿Qué importaba si él habia sido mi novio? También era mi mejor amigo; lo quería como a un hermano. Así que, sin vacilar, marqué el número y llamé a Jacob Black.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Última vez que pido _perdón_ por la demora en la actualización. Ya se acabaron mis vacaciones, estoy con mucho trabajo y la semana que viene retomo la facultad, así que las actualizaciones van a ser más esporádicas. Lo siento.

Un GRACIAS muy enorme a **Steph** que me soporta, me ayuda y me tranquiliza. Gracias x ser mi Beta :)

También quería agradecerles especialmente a **TheDC1809** y a** anamart05** por sus hermosos reviews ^^. Me hubiese encantado contestarles todos y cada uno de ellos, pero como dije estoy complicadísima de tiempo.

Me llamó la atención la cantidad gente que, en este último tiempo, agregó a fav y dejó reviews en **In search of** **Euphoria** y me agarró un poco de nostalgia porque fue mi primera traducción y la amé. Así que, me hago un poco de autobombo y, les recomiendo que pasen por allí si todavía no lo hicieron!

Mar.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Mi beta es **StephMidnight**

* * *

**BPOV**

"¿Jake? Soy yo, Bella", saludé, balanceando mis piernas de adelante hacia atrás.

"¿Bells? ¡Qué bueno volver a oírte! Me enteré de que Charlie pasó el fin de semana contigo", su voz se suavizó al instante, y sonreí.

Jacob siempre ha sido alegre y cálido, ese era uno de los muchos motivos por los cuales era un amigo tan querido. "Sí, lo hizo. Él y Edward parecieron llevarse muy bien. De lo que tengo que preocuparme ahora es de Renée", respondí despreocupadamente, levantándome para ir a verme en el espejo.

Mi rostro aún estaba algo enrojecido. Sin embargo, eso no me distrajo de notar el _gran _chupón en mi cuello, justo debajo de mi oreja; y otro en la parte superior de mi seno derecho. Realmente no sabía si sentirme excitada o enojada por esas feas marcas en mi piel.

"Oh. ¿Conoció al novio, eh?", cuestionó Jacob, su voz se volvió plana. El sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos obscenos, haciendo que me sonrojara.

"De hecho, sí, lo hizo", respondí, molesta ante su repentino cambio de humor. "Nos quedamos en casa de Edward durante el fin de semana", me sentí algo mal por restregarle nuestra relación en la cara, pero Jacob debía asimilar que me encontraba en una relación seria y duradera; y que no estaba enamorada de él.

"Estupendo. ¿Necesitabas algo en especial?", preguntó, nuevamente con voz apagada.

Suspiré, la esperanza que tenía de tener una buena conversación con mi mejor amigo desaparecía junto con su buen humor. "No, creo que no. Nos estamos viendo, Jake", contesté suavemente, y, luego, lo único que oí fue el tono de llamada. Suspiré, cerrando mi teléfono y dejándolo sobre la cómoda.

A veces, desearía que las cosas no fueran tan complicadas.

* * *

En la tarde, Annabelle y yo estábamos sentadas en el sofá, planeando qué ordenar para cenar, ya que Edward estaría trabajando hasta pasada la medianoche. Había intentado cubrir los chupones, pero noté cómo Annabelle los observaba fijamente, por lo que agaché mi cabeza para esconderlos un poco mejor.

"Hey, Bella… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?", inquirió repentinamente. Asentí, un poco sorprendida. "No puedes contarle a mi papá, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, de acuerdo. Lo prometo", contesté, sintiéndome curiosa al instante.

Entrelazó sus dedos pulgares, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo. "Quería preguntarte sobre los besos", soltó. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Um… ¿qué sobre ellos?", cuestioné, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaban mis mejillas.

"¿Qué se siente? ¿Es díficil? ¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso? Eso que tienes en tu cuello, ¿son chupones, cierto? ¿Duelen?", Annabelle seguía y seguía, con sus mejillas también sonrojadas. "Me siento demasiado incómoda para hablar esto con mi mamá o incluso con la tía Alice… y ya debería saber de estas cosas. ¡Tengo trece años y no sé nada sobre besos!"

"Está bien. Una por vez", me reí, nerviosa. "Se siente maravilloso. La sensación de compartir algo tan íntimo con otra persona, corre por tu cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Te produce un… hormigueo. Con la persona correcta, se siente como si te estuvieras derritiendo, alejando todo tipo de tensión", contesté, totalmente consciente de que estaba hablando de manera un poco soñadora. "Y no es difícil. Al principio, es un poco extraño, pero luego sucede de forma natural".

Los ojos de Annabelle se tornaron soñadores y sonrió relajadamente. "¿Y tu primer beso?", preguntó, curiosa, acercándose un poco más a mí.

"Bueno… fue con mi novio de la secundaria, tenía dieciséis años", le conté, intentando mantenerme indiferente. No me agradaba la idea de pensar en besar a alguien que no fuera Edward, especialmente cuando el novio en cuestión era Jacob. "Y, para ser sincera, no fue nada súper especial. Un día, estábamos caminando a casa desde la escuela, y él me besó. Como dije, no fue maravilloso; pero fue especial, de cierta manera. El primer beso siempre lo es".

"¿En serio?", cuestionó Anabelle, asentí. "¿Qué hay de esos chupones?", preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, señalando mi cuello. Me sonrojé y volví a bajar la cabeza, levantando mi mano para tocar mi cuello. "Sé lo que son… pero, ¿cómo te los hiciste, exactamente?"

Estaba tan colorada como yo, pero todavía no había titubeado. "Em… el chico está besándote y entonces como que… eh, succiona tu cuello. Se siente muy bien", dije, intentando obviar los detalles, considerando que Edward es su padre.

Annabelle me estudió por un momento, y luego estiró su mano para tocar el chupón en el hueco de mi garganta. "¿No duele? Pareciera que sí". Me encogí de hombros, pasando mi mano sobre él suavemente.

"A veces sí, pero Edward- quiero decir...", hice un silencio, intentando reformular mi respuesta. "No siempre, depende de qué tan bien bese el chico".

"¿Mi papá besa bien?", preguntó Annabelle, y luego se llevó las manos a la boca.

"¡Annabelle!", exclamé. Ella se encogió de hombros, haciéndome señas para que respondiera la pregunta. "Si, besa muy bien", admití finalmente, haciendo que Annabelle riera. "Es el mejor".

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Si me dejan un review, me comprometo a que Edward les vaya a dejar un chupón a cada una de ustedes ;)


	41. HIATUS

Lamento ilusionarlas con una actualización que no lo es.

Ya venía _advirtiendo_ (el que avisa no traiciona, lo vengo diciendo desde el cap 34) que las actualizaciones iban a ser más **esporádicas**. Si les soy sincera, no pensé que lo serían tanto.

La verdad es que **(**1**)** la facultad, el trabajo y mi casa me están demandando mucho más tiempo del que creía, por lo que mi tiempo libre es mínimo y la realidad es que aprovecho esos momentos para hacer otras cosas; por mucho que disfrute traducir, últimamente lo estuve sintiendo más como una obligación, y lo que menos deseo es llenar mis ratos de ocio con otra "obligación". **(**2**)** Suponiendo que pudiera hacerme el huequito para continuar con la traducción, perdí comunicación con mi beta (si alguien sabe algo de ella, por favor avisenme para que pueda quedarme tranquila); la última vez que hablamos fue hace como un mes, pero después de eso no supe más de ella.

* No voy a abandonar la traducción.

* Quedan 12 capítulos.

* No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar.

* No voy a volver a disculparme, porque ya lo hice demasiadas veces. Comprendo su descontento, porque yo también soy o fui lectora; lamentablemente las 24 horas del día no me alcanzan para todo.

Espero no herir susceptibilidades, y me gustaría creer que nos volveremos a leer pronto.

**Mar.**


End file.
